Bea and the Boys - A UK Academy story
by elfinrose
Summary: Bea has been kept a prisoner by her alcoholic mother and abusive stepfather for seven years. A chance encounter with an Academy team opens her life and her heart to new experiences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This story is based on the same format as the Ghostbird series - with the Academy boys and Bea sharing most of the same characteristics but set in the UK (I figured we needed a branch or twenty over here too!) WARNING: this story contains violence, profanity, child abuse, prescription drug abuse, alcoholism, mental health issues and the occasional sexy(ish) scene**

 **This is my first fanfic and it is a work in progress so be patient with me please! Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Part One - Introductions**

I've been sketching the same two boys for the last hour – they've barely moved which makes them excellent subjects.

I'm blending the one on the left's hair with my little finger when I see my stepfather's car pull into the driveway. His dinner is already on the table waiting for him – if he enjoys it then he'll let me eat something too. I hope he does because I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

I turn my attention back to the boys in their car – its an older model than is usually parked around here but very clean so it doesn't stand out too much. I wonder what they're doing in there – they talk to each other occasionally but don't seem to do much else except fiddle with their phones. My sketch is almost finished by the time they start to move again, it's just gotten dark so I've been shading from memory for the last twenty minutes. It seems like they're getting out of the car and going to the house next door but one – they go through the back garden via the tall wooden gate. I lost sight of them then so put the finishing touches to my drawing and close my sketchbook, sliding it back onto the bookcase behind a row of textbooks.

I want to go and find out if I can eat something or not but I'm not allowed to speak to him unless he speaks to me first. He doesn't like looking at me so I stay in my room unless he calls for me. I toy with the idea of reading but I'm too pre-occupied to concentrate and I give up when I've read the same page four times without taking any of it in. I can hear my stepfather moving into the study and sitting down – I hear the whir of the computer starting up and I know he'll probably be there for a while. I can only assume that my mother is passed out again as I cant hear her moving about an she was finishing her fourth bottle of wine just before my stepfather got home.

"Bea!" my stepfather must be finished working now, I pull my plait over my shoulder and start running my fingers over it nervously as I make my way downstairs to his office. I stop outside the door and knock softly, he tells me to enter and I step inside closing the door behind me. The room smells heavily of leather, tobacco and polish, I keep my eyes down and my face neutral as possible. I ready myself for whatever he has to say this evening.

"Bea" He begins "The house looks acceptable – barely – and dinner was served promptly and wasn't cold like last night's. I've decided you may go and make yourself a sandwich, no meat, and you may have half a glass of milk and a an apple or a banana as well" I stare at the floor afraid to speak, afraid to look at his face and see those cold eyes looking back at me.

"Thank you sir!" he shouts at me and I flinch "Thank you sir." I whisper, raising my eyes to his collar – as high as I dare go. He grunts shifts in his seat then dismisses me. I leave as fast as I can and go to make my sandwich – cheese and tomato. I grab a banana and my half glass of milk and retreat to my room to eat.

I don't think a sandwich ever tasted quite so good. I save the banana, hiding it in my underwear drawer in case he doesn't let me eat again tomorrow. I take my time with the sandwich and the milk – I feel like I could inhale the lot of it but I know that will only make me feel hungrier. I take my plate and glass back to the kitchen once I'm sure my stepfather has gone to bed. I don't want to run into him now – he drinks in the evenings and the more he drinks the crueller he gets and that never ends well for me.

I pad silently down the hall, I learnt all the spots that creak years ago. I'm about halfway down the stairs when I hear a shushing noise coming from the back room. It sounds like a window opening or closing in there and it confuses me for a moment. I was sure my stepfather had gone to bed, perhaps it was my mother getting herself another drink. I went into the kitchen. I'd just turned on the tap to wash up when I heard a crash followed by a soft curse. My heart flew up into my throat and I panicked, thinking my mother had fallen and hurt herself.

I rushed to the back room and pushed open the door silently, slowly in case she was lying in front of it. All kinds of awful scenarios played out in my head, but I don't think my brain could have imagined the scene that greeted me when I opened that door. I think my mouth was hanging open in shock – the two boys from earlier were in there, in my house. They were standing facing the window and the row of bookshelves, one of them was standing on a chair trying to do something to the light fixture, the other was standing watching out of the window with his hands on his hips.

"Kellan will you hurry the fuck up... I just want to get out of this..."His voice trailed off as he turned to face me, his eyebrows shot up and the one fiddling with the light Kellan presumably, looked over his shoulder his mouth forming an 'O' of surprise. I was frozen, rooted to the spot with shock, these boys were in my house, at night, while my stepfather was asleep.

"What the fuck... Who're you?" the other one asked in an angry whisper. His voice was enough to snap me out of it and I bolted for my room.

I sank down on the floor in the space between my bed and the wall breathing hard and shaking. I put my head on my knees and tried desperately to slow my thundering heart. What were those boys doing in my house? Why were they there at night? They had seemed genuinely shocked at me finding them, like they didn't know I'd be there. My brain was circling, the same questions rolling round and round in there – I couldn't get the image of them out of my head.

I was so preoccupied I didn't hear the door open until I heard the slight creak as someone crossed the threshold. I looked up glad I'd chosen one of the few spots in the room that wasn't visible from the door, and that I hadn't turned on the light so I was hidden as long as they didn't switch it on or come looking for me.

"Are you sure she came in here?" a whispered voice floated from the foot of my bed.

"Pretty sure yeah, who is she anyway – file said he didn't have any kids – live in house keeper maybe?" a voice whispered back.

I tried to muffle my breathing by putting my hands over my mouth and tried to make myself as small as possible. I didn't want to be found, I couldn't be noticed or heard by anyone outside this house – my stepfather had drummed that into me from a young age. I held my breath hoping they'd give up and leave and I could just pretend it never happened. I repeated it in my head like a prayer – I shut my eyes as if closing them could make them disappear.

There was silence.

The creaks and soft noises had stopped. I gingerly opened my eyes and almost screamed as I came face to face with one of the boys – the one called Kellan I think. My eyes widened as far as they'd go and I tried to press myself further into the wall. Kellan was young, around my age maybe, with curly blonde hair that just brushed his jaw, his eyes were wide and brown and held a sadness I wished I could take away. He was beautiful, although I don't know if you're supposed to call boys beautiful.

"I found her Aid" he spoke so softly I wasn't sure if the other one had heard him.

The other one, Aid I guess, climbed onto my bed and stuck his face over the edge. He looked serious, but again, young and also blonde but his hair looked more tousled, edgier and kind of rocker styled, he had blue eyes and looked smaller and leaner than Kellan.

"What the fuck is she doing down there?" he asked. My eyes darted between the two of them anxiously still not understanding what was happening.

"Please, I won't tell anyone about you, please just let me go I'll never breathe a word I promise" I whispered shakily, terrified that I was in danger because I'd seen them, or that they'd seen me. I cowered back into myself, running my fingers over my plait over and over again. Both the boys pulled back in surprise and Aid's face softened into something like concern.

"Oh shit, no wait we're not going to hurt you sweetheart, aww Kellan help me out here man, seriously we'd never hurt you." I just started at not really sure what to say or what to do – I was scared and confused. Kellan put a hand on my knee, I could feel the warmth of it through my jeans.

"Why are you here? What are you doing in my house?" the question burst out of me, I was surprised my voice came out steady. A look passed between them, they weren't going to tell me the truth I realised – stupid me why would they? I'd just caught them breaking into my house.

"Who are you?" Aid asked instead of answering my question

"Bea" I replied "Why are you here?" I asked again. Another look of silent communication and this time it was Kellan that spoke. "We're not the bad guys Bea." He said quietly – no kidding I thought – My stepfather was one of the baddest guys I knew and these guys weren't even near the same league.

"OK so you can't tell me why you're here, I get that. But is it something that could hurt me or my family?" I asked – I'd meant just me and my mother really but I suppose I didn't want anything life threatening to happen to my stepfather either. I may not have liked him but I didn't want him getting sent to hospital.

Two sets of eyebrows went up at my mention of family.

"You? You're related to that dick-head?" Aid asked – Kellan spoke over him "Stephen Richards, He means are you related to Stephen Richards?"

I nodded slowly "Yes, He's my stepfather" I replied.

"Fuck! Um OK fuck!" Aid's voice tailed off.

Kellan said nothing but looked worried. A buzzing sound cut through the silence and Kellan fished a sleek looking phone out of his pocket.

"Shit it's Henry - " he stabbed at a button on the screen and whispered into the phone "Yeah we're still there, everything's set up – we might need extras, not sure, something else came up, tell you at family meeting" He hung up and turned to Aid and said "We should go, Henry's called family meeting" Aid scowled but didn't argue. They both went to the window and Kellan pulled the curtains aside, his hands went to the frame.

"It doesn't open" I whispered, catching onto their plan "You'll have to leave through one of the guest rooms, down the hall, third door on your left"

"Why doesn't it open?" Aid asked suspiciously – perhaps he thought I was sending them into my parent's bedroom or something.

"My stepfather nailed it shut." I hung my head for a second "Now go. And be quiet he's a light sleeper"

I shooed them away with a wave of my hand. They shrugged but followed my instructions as a few moments later I heard the window open and close again then an engine start up and drive a way a few moments later.

I drew in a deep breath and crawled into bed exhausted, confused and shaking like a leaf. Those boys were the first people I'd spoken to aside from my mother and stepfather in seven years.

The next day, and the one after that and the one after that passed me by in a kind of daze. I still couldn't figure out why those boys had been in the house – why were they so interested in my stepfather? I supposed I'd never know now anyway, their car hadn't been back. I would have noticed - I'd spent every spare moment looking out for it.

On the fourth day my stepfather arrived home and slammed the door – my breath caught and my heart had taken up residence somewhere near my tonsils. This couldn't be good. I heard the clink of glass on glass and trembled, he was drinking earlier today. His dinner was on the table as usual but he must have decided against it as I heard the door to his office open and close behind him.

He emerged a few hours later and I heard a chair scrape on the kitchen floor followed by a crash then

"Bea, fucking get down here you useless little shit!"

I cringed but made my way to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and surveyed the damage – he'd flung the plate to the floor where it had smashed and splattered food all over the cupboards and the floor. My stepfather, red-faced and swaying slightly was holding a glass half filled with what I guessed to be whiskey. He squinted at me and then curled his finger signalling for me to approach. He grabbed my hair and pulled, hard, hissing angrily into my ear "What is this shit? I expect to come home to dinner on the table, something fucking edible not this slop." he yanked my hair again and pulled me along with him towards his office muttering profanities as he went.

"Stand there." he said reaching for a cigarette and his zippo – he lights it and takes a long drag blowing the smoke in my face.

"Take off that fucking jumper." he commands.

I obey, standing shivering in just my jeans and sports bra. He smirks then reaches out a hand as if to stroke my ribs – instead he presses the cherry of his cigarette into my side, and again into my stomach. Silent tears roll down my cheeks. I'd learned not to cry out with the pain over the years but that didn't stop the tears. He burned me again and again, puff, press, exhale until I was trembling with the effort of keeping myself upright. He took one last drag and ground the cigarette out on my arm – he stared at me for a moment, took a swig of whiskey and stalked out closing the door behind him.

I sank to the floor sobbing and shaking. I gingerly pulled my jumper back on and wiped my face on the sleeves. "Come clean all this shit up and fix me a sandwich" his voice comes through from the kitchen and I try to haul myself up – a dizzy wave of pain threatens to pull me under but I bite my tongue and shuffle towards the door.

I kneel on the floor picking up shards of china plate with my bare hands – my stepfather stands over me "you missed a bit" he spits, pushing me, I slip and I feel a piece break the skin on my palm. I lift it and there's a piece embedded in there, blood oozing out around the edges "clumsy bitch" he mutters walking off, seemingly losing interest in me.

I clear up the floor as quick as I can with one hand and make my way slowly to my room where I keep a first-aid kit hidden in the false bottom of the bookcase - I'd prised the kick board off years ago and used it to hide some of my more important things (the last birthday card from my grandmother, a small china cat, a photograph, a piece of tissue with a collection of pressed flowers inside and other sentimental things from my childhood) I used alcohol wipes to clean everything then placed small adhesive gauzes over the burns. I took a deep breath and pulled the shard of plate from my palm, though I gritted my teeth a small noise akin to a whimper escaped me. I folded a thin bandage and held it over the wound to staunch the flow of blood. I could feel a steady throbbing pain radiating from the palm of my hand and I sucked in a breath through my teeth.

"That looks like it hurts a fair bit." The voice made me jump so badly I dropped the bloody bandage, my hand temporarily forgotten. A man stood leant against the doorframe - tall, slim and handsome with light brown hair that held the slightest of waves and piercing hazel eyes hidden behind steel rimmed glasses.

"Wh..Who.. Who are you?" I managed to stutter out in a tiny voice. I suddenly remembered I was standing in just a bra and covered my chest with my arms in an attempt at modesty.

"My name is Henry, I believe you've already met some of my associates?" He used his index finger to nudge his glasses back up his nose a fraction and levelled his gaze on me. I shrunk, and lowered my eyes - I hoped Kellan and Aiden hadn't gotten in trouble because of me, more to the point I hoped _I_ wasn't in trouble. I realised he was still waiting for an answer and gave him a small nod by way of reply. Moving my head made me feel dizzy and I swayed a little - an arm shot out to steady me and I instinctively flinched away from his touch, tripping over the kick board in the process. Henry frowned and reached out his hand again, slower this time.

"Sit down. That hand needs seeing to" his voice was firm, he wasn't going to take no for an answer so I did as I was told and perched on the edge of the bed and extended my hand. I closed my eyes afraid to see the pity that was undoubtedly in his as he sat next to me. His hands were warm as he wrapped a bandage neatly around my hand and over my wrist. Something told me that he was quite practised at doing this sort of thing.

"You have a lot of scars Bea, are they all from him?" His quiet voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, concern not pity shone in his eyes and I swallowed nervously.

"Not all of them." I couldn't speak above a whisper - the words getting stuck in my throat. Henry nodded once as if he already knew this.

"Your stepfather has been siphoning money from his company into several offshore accounts for the last ten years - he started getting sloppy and leaving trails about a year ago and people started noticing the money was missing." I looked at Henry, confused but not surprised at this new revelation.

"My team and I were brought in to monitor him, to find out how much, when and who the money is going to"

"So you're junior investigators or something? No offence but you seem kind of young to be doing that kind of stuff." I tried to work it out, Henry, who I guessed was around twenty could possibly be some kind of student but Kellan and Aiden too? No way they were definitely too young.

"Or something." The way Henry said it was final - there would be no discussion of the matter.

A buzzing noise sounded and Henry pulled a sleek phone like Kellan's from his pocket. He studied it for a moment then turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Bea, I have to go - Your hand will be fine. We won't let this happen again understand?" His voice was quiet but firm.

"H..Ho..How?" was all I managed to stammer out. Henry stopped and turned in the doorway.

"We'll be watching, we'll stop him before he gets that far." With that he turned and left as silently as he'd arrived.

I rubbed my temples with my good hand. I curled up in bed, still in my jeans and passed out until morning.

Ten days later and life had been quiet, my stepfather had been pleasant, or at least as pleasant as he got anyway, and I'd heard nothing from Kellan, Aiden or Henry. I'd drawn Henry the morning after he'd bandaged my hand, I drew him standing in my doorway as I'd first seen him. I spent countless hours wondering where they were and what they were doing, so much so that I'd completely lost track of time - my stepfather was going on his annual four day business trip tomorrow.

Every year my stepfather left for four days, sometimes taking my mother with him and it was heaven. Every year it was like Christmas and my birthday all rolled into one. I wondered absently if the boys knew about him leaving, not that I had any way to contact them if they didn't, short of sending smoke signals or training a carrier pigeon. I smiled, four days, four whole days of freedom! there were rules of course; no leaving the house, no eating his food, no drinking his booze, no nosing around in his office or the bedroom and the list went on... and on. I wondered whether he would be taking my mother with him this time - though judging by how many bottles had been piling up from the bedroom I'd say it was a no.

The morning my stepfather left for his trip I was so jittery I almost spilled his coffee in his lap,but there was nothing he could do to me now - he had to leave for the airport. I was a bundle of nerves, I could feel the excitement bubbling up in my chest. I waited nearly an hour just to make sure he didn't come back before I took a bath - a luxury I didn't normally get - I even used some of my mother's bubble bath.

I languished in there until the water went cold, I used a towel to dry my long hair then plaited it, looping the end to stop it dripping down my back. I wrapped myself in the biggest, fluffiest towel possible and padded to my room. I might have had some luxuries this week but new clothes wasn't one of them - I could pamper myself as much as I wanted but I looked no different. I pulled out my least holey jumper - along with underwear which I wriggled into under my towel. I hung the towel on the hook on the back of the door and started getting dressed - my jeans stuck a little on my damp skin. A cough startled me nearly making me lose my balance - with one leg inside my jeans and one out. I turned and promptly wished I hadn't because sitting on my bed was a very red faced Aiden with another boy I didn't recognise - who looked as though his eyes would pop out of his head at any minute. My face flamed and I let out a tiny cry of surprise as I tried to dress as quickly as humanly possible.

"A..Aiden what are you doing here?" I stuttered - face still red.

"Well, with your stepfather away, Jasper here thought he'd have a crack at hacking into his computer and Henry and Kellan wanted to make sure you were OK" He looked at me and grinned. "Also I kinda missed you."

I gave him a small smile in return and breathed a sigh of relief. I turned my attention to the other boy, Jasper, he was as slim as Aiden but taller, over six foot if I had to guess. He had dark hair falling over hid face, partially covering one of his grey eyes, like the others he was beautiful, his gaze never left mine and I found myself looking down unable to keep it - his eyes were too intense.

"Um, hello Jasper" my voice came out barely above a whisper but I didn't stutter so I was pleased. Jasper's answering smile was breathtaking, his eyes lit up as if from the inside, the grey shifted and seemed almost silver.

"Pleased to meet you Bea." he replied in a voice deeper than I would have expected - it sounded almost operatic.

"Any-who... Jasper you'd better get on hacking Stephen's computer" Aiden broke in cheerfully.

Jasper nodded and left, I could hear his footsteps downstairs and the creak of leather as he sat down. I looked back at Aiden who was patting the space next him on the bed indicating I should sit.

"Are you OK Bea? Really? Henry told me what happened with your step dad - we've been listening but he hasn't tried anything again has he?" the concern in his voice was touching. "I'm fine" I replied. Aiden wrapped his arms around me - I froze, too shocked to do anything but sit there. I could feel his warmth and it reminded me of my grandma. The last time I'd been hugged was by her and that was more than seven years ago now - seven years since I'd been given any kind of affection, since I'd spoken to anyone outside of my family. Now there were four boys who seemed to care, that seemed to like me. I didn't want to say they were my friends but I hoped that they would be in time. Aiden let me go and cocked his head to one side.

"Nope. It's gotta go." he said finally, I raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"The plait sweetheart. The plait's gotta go." he reached for my hair - pulling the band out and separating the strands.

"Bea where's your hairbrush? Do you have a hair dryer?" Aiden asked when he'd finished un-plaiting my hair - he was still running his fingers through it - I felt like I was being petted like a cat.

"Uh, my hairbrush is over there on the chest of drawers, I don't have a hair dryer but I think maybe my mum has one." I answered fighting the urge to yawn, or purr maybe. "Can you go get it for me?" I nodded sleepily and Aiden chuckled - I felt it more than heard it, a slight shaking of his hands and the mattress.

I sneaked into my parent's room, I glanced over to the bed, my mother was passed out again - the little silver strip on the bedside cabinet coupled with the tumbler half full of what I was sure wasn't water confirmed she'd be out for a while. I opened the wardrobe door closest to me, it was where my mother had always kept her hair and make-up things. I hoped it was still there and she hadn't broken it in one of her fits. I quietly searched each shelf until I found it, blowing out a relieved breath, under some silk scarves and a summer hat. I retrieved my prize and made my way back to my room.

Aiden was sitting on my bed twirling my hairbrush around in his hands. He looked relieved when I came back.

"Sorry, my mum had hidden it. I'm not sure if it works though." I handed the hair dryer over to him and sat down. Aiden plugged it in and flipped the switch - the dryer whirred to life and he smiled in satisfaction, he flicked it off again and picked up the brush and started running it through my hair.

"Your hair is so long, I'm jealous Bea!" Aiden mused as he brushed. For the next hour Aiden brushed and dried and fiddled with my hair. I don't think I'd ever felt so pampered in my life, finally it seemed as though he was finished, he sat back

"That'll have to do for now, I'll bring stuff next time so I can cut it - give it a bit more shape." I stiffened at that, my heart sped up and my stomach rose to somewhere near my tonsils.

"No!" I said quickly, sharply. Aiden's eyebrows rose and he looked confused "No, I can't cut my hair Aiden, please... Please don't cut it." I continued quieter this time. The eyebrows fell in a slight frown but then smoothed themselves out.

"OK Rapunzel I won't go near your hair with scissors" Aiden put an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder, the move startled me and I flinched. I didn't mean to, I just wasn't used to people touching me - unless you counted my stepfather's abuse. I wished I could take it back the second I saw the look on Aiden's face. I wanted to get rid of the disappointment in his eyes, I took a deep breath and swallowed back the nervous butterflies that seemed to have taken up residence in the pit of my stomach. I put my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. Aiden didn't move for a second and I panicked thinking I'd done the wrong thing but then he exhaled slowly and his arms wrapped around me tightly. "Sorry" I whispered into his neck.

"It's OK sweetheart" his arms squeezed me tighter for a second then released me. "Let's go see what Jasper's managed to dig up eh?" he tugged my hand and led me downstairs.

I felt strange having other people in my house - I looked over the rooms as we passed through them and wondered what the boys thought of them. My stepfather had decorated and furnished the house lavishly except for my bedroom. I knew that the crystals in the chandelier were real and that all the furniture was either antique or bespoke.

My little room must have seemed plain and out of place here - _I_ must have seemed plain and out of place here. My room was furnished sparsely and could be described as functional at best - shabby and slightly dilapidated at worst. I felt I must look much the same - my clothes were worn and frayed, I was pale and had shadows under my eyes, I knew I was thin, I must be because I never had enough to eat. My only saving grace was my hair - thick and chestnut coloured it hung past my hips in gentle waves now Aiden had finished with it. My grandmother had told me that I looked like my father but I wouldn't know, I had no memories of him - he was a soldier in Ireland and had been killed in a car bombing. I had seen a picture of him once when I was very small he was smiling and holding a dog and wearing his uniform. The only thing I had inherited from my mother were her eyes - wide and coloured like stormy seas framed with long thick lashes. In book girls with wide eyes were supposed to be beautiful but I thought they just made me look scared.

We found Jasper in my stepfather's office, hunched over his computer muttering what sounded like a string of curses under his breath. Aiden went over to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder making him jump. I hovered in the doorway unable to enter, memories of my stepfather sitting in that chair, of him looming over me drink in one hand and cigarette in the other as he watched me cry silently on the floor played in my head and I had to hold onto the door frame to stop myself from shaking. I hadn't realised I'd closed my eyes until I opened them to see Jasper staring at me "Are you OK Bea?" he mouthed - as the images of my stepfather left me I shuddered, once, hard as though I was shaking him off me. I nodded and gave him a tiny smile which seemed to satisfy him as he went back to whatever he was doing. Aiden peered over his shoulder at the screen for a minute then shook his head

"I don't know how any of this shit makes sense to you Jas - it makes my fucking brain hurt just looking at it."

"What _are_ you looking at?" I asked timidly.

"I'm trawling through all the temporary files on here to see if anything suspect pops up - so far all I've found are obscene pictures and boring statistics" Jasper's eyes didn't leave the screen as he spoke.

"O..Oh" was the only response I could find - I hoped that he hadn't found any of my photos on there - my stepfather liked to document his punishments on occasion. He'd recorded a couple in the past as well - I wasn't sure if he'd kept them or just used them as an extra form of humiliation. I could feel my cheeks growing hot, I stuffed my hands inside my sleeves and bit the inside of my cheek to distract myself. If he found anything I could be there to see the pity in their eyes.

"Would either of you like a cup of tea?" Aiden perked up

"Food? Bumble Bea I'm fucking starving" he grinned at me, a dimple forming in the corner of his mouth that made him look adorable.

"Coffee if you have any sweetheart - milk and two sugars." Jasper added.

"I'll see what I can rustle up." I smiled and headed to the kitchen to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Sorry I've been so rubbish with putting up new chapter. I've had about 10 minutes to myself all week but no matter part two if here! Thank you to anyone who's started following the story and to everyone who's reviewed :) I shall try to put up a new chapter once a week-ish (she says optimistically) I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes and hope you enjoy...**

 **elfin-rose x**

 **Introductions Part Two**

Aiden had asked for food and I had no idea what to give him. My stepfather monitored everything I ate and would punish me if he thought I'd eaten too much. My mother had the keys to the main fridge which was padlocked. I had access to the short, under counter fridge which held a pint of milk, a small block of cheese, some butter and a few vegetables. Most of the cupboards were locked too – my options were limited. I rooted around my supplies while the kettle boiled. I used the last of my good stuff to feed them (I made extra in case Jasper decided he was hungry) I piled the cheese and tuna toasties on a plate, grabbed some paper napkins and the drinks putting it all on a tray and added a few bananas as I passed the fruit bowl. I stepped out of the kitchen carefully – I was concentrating so hard on not spilling the drinks that I didn't see anyone in the door way until I'd walked into them.

"Fuck! Christ look where you're fucking going!" an angry voice bit out and I instinctively lowered my gaze.

"Sorry" I managed to whisper. I pressed my back into the door frame to go around them and laid the tray on the table.

"Sorry it's not much, I made some extra if you're hungry Jasper." I mumbled handing him his drink. I held onto mine like it was a lifeline, warming my hands on the mug. I looked up at the boy in the doorway.

He looked terrifying – he was huge! At least 6'3" and built like a tank – his black hair and pierced lip didn't help either. His eyes were the palest shade of blue I'd ever seen – like a husky's. His face was set in a frown as he stared at me, it was making me nervous, more nervous, and I couldn't look at him any longer. I tightened my grip on my mug to hide the slight tremor in my hands and stared into my mug like it held the secrets to the universe.

"Who the fuck is this? Why is she bringing you food and shit like some kind of maid?"

"Murph, that's bumble Bea, Stephen's stepdaughter. She offered to bring us food so there" Aiden piped up around a mouthful of toastie "These are fucking amazing by the way" he nodded at me. I gave him a tiny smile and turned my attention back to 'Murph'

"I'm really sorry for walking into you. It's my fault I should've been looking where I was going. I didn't hurt you did I? I'm really sorry..." my voice was small but didn't shake, which I was pleased about considering I was terrified. Murph's face smoothed out of his frown but his lips remained in an unhappy line.

"Thanks for the coffee Bea" Jasper broke the tension, handing me the empty mug, and I was grateful for it. I took a sip of my tea and left the room. I only made it as far as the stairs and I sat down on the steps – elbows resting on my knees as I started into space. I could hear the boys talking quietly.

"Congratu-fucking-lations Murph, you scared the shit outta her. Couldn't you just be nice for once?" Aiden sounded angry and I felt a twist in my stomach.

"How the hell was I supposed to know? I didn't even know she existed – how can we trust her? She might go off and tell her step-dad about us" Murph sounded harsh.

"Guys…" Jasper's voice broke in but seemed to get lost beneath the sound of Murph and Aiden fighting.

"Guys…" He spoke again, louder more insistent. The arguing stopped and the silence was deafening. Aiden spoke first.

"Holy fucking shit" I heard footsteps heavy on the floorboards coming towards me. I knew what Jasper had found, knew what they had all seen. I felt sick and small and ashamed and numb. I wanted to hide from them but my limbs wouldn't cooperate. Murph rounded the corner a dark look on his face.

"Show me" he demanded.

I set my cup down beside me and, like a zombie, lifted my jumper to reveal a myriad of scars decorating my body – some silvery white some purple and angry looking. Murph ran a finger over one on my side and I shivered. A low sound almost like a growl came from his chest.

"I'll fucking kill him" he whispered angrily and I flinched at his words, and at the scary deadly serious look in his eyes. I pulled my jumper back in place as Murph's arms surrounded me, pulling me tight into his chest, my arms trapped between us.

"Sorry I was a dick." He whispered gruffly. He released me and turned back to my stepfather's office. I sat there too stunned to do anything else. His mood had changed so quickly, I wanted to get him a barometer or something. A smirk crossed my face as I thought of the little mood ring I'd had as a small child – maybe it was in my room somewhere…

I wasn't really sure what to do with myself after that – did I go back in there and face them act like nothing happened? Or leave them to it and escape to my room to analyse everything (which is what a large part of me wanted to do) I spent so long dithering on the stairs that they came looking for me. Jasper gave me a smile and Aiden scooped me into his arms and spun me around. Murph just stood there, arms crossed over his massive chest, he never took his eyes off me.

"Henry called" Aiden started and I perked up "He's bringing everyone else over to meet you and finish installing the surveillance cameras and stuff"

There were more of them? I gulped and my hands went to my hair unconsciously, plaiting and unplaiting it nervously.

"Don't be nervous Bea, they don't bite… Well…" Jasper trailed off cheeks slightly pink and Aiden giggled a little. Murph quirked and eyebrow at him.

"I can handle Aiden – how much worse can they be?" I said cheekily, my cheeks flamed but the laugh I got out of Murph was worth it.

"Ha! I knew she was a smart girl" he chuckled putting a hand on my head and ruffling my hair.

"Hey hey! Watch the hair that took ages this morning!" Aiden cried flapping his arms at Murph.

"There a reason you lot are dicking around instead of doing your job?" An unfamiliar voice came from behind the boys but I wasn't tall enough to see who it was. He sounded annoyed though. The boys all turned at the same time facing this new voice. I noticed they all straightened up, stood taller like they were on parade or something. I felt a rush of protectiveness towards them.

"They came to tell me that more random people would be appearing in my house." Though my heart was fierce my voice came out small and soft. It annoyed me and I stepped out from behind the barrier they boys had made between me and this new person. I think, judging by the look on his face, I surprised him more than he surprised me. He was about my age with light brown hair cut sort of shaggy and in his face, black rimmed glasses framed startlingly green eyes. He looked a lot more laid back than he sounded, with loose fitting jeans and a white t-shirt covered by a red and blue checked shirt. His shoe were impossibly clean and I wondered if they were new.

The boys were still in shock I think, they just stared at me like I'd gone mad. The new guy was studying me and hadn't said a word since telling off the others. My moment of bravery started to fade under his scrutiny. I could feel the almost permanent tremor in my hands returning and I had to force myself to stay where I was. A warm hand covered mine and I looked down startled, to find Jasper threading his fingers between mine. He gave me a smile, mercurial eyes flashing.

"Topher give it a rest you're freaking her out." He said quietly, but firmly. Jasper gave my hand a small squeeze of reassurance. Topher's face softened a little and he came towards me. He startled me and I took half a step back before another hand squeeze makes me stop.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart I'm sorry. I'm Topher." He held his hands out as you would to a frightened animal. Now that the harsh scrutiny was gone from his face he looked very handsome. He smiled and a dimple formed making him look like a mischievous child.

"It's OK, um I'm Bea" the stammer stayed out of my voice thought it was barely above a whisper.

"Oh I like her. Can we keep her? She's so much cuter than a puppy pleeeeasee Henry?" a light, infectious laugh followed as Henry and someone who seemed his antithesis moved next to Topher. This guy looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, and judging by the way his hair was lying flat on one side and the yawn he seemed unable to stifle it seemed likely that was the case. Henry rolled his eyes a fraction but before he could speak two more guys came and joined us. One was rubbing his head gingerly like he'd hit it.

"I don't like these houses the windows are always too small for me to fit through." He complained.

"Ah shut up Gigantor, it's not like you had any brain cells to worry about losing anyway." The other boy said and I tried, unsuccessfully to stifle a snort of laughter.

What was it with these guys and windows?

"Umm you know you could have just used the back door instead of climbing through windows and looking suspicious right?" I said "Would you like an ice pack?" I added looking at the pained expression on the boy's face.

He nodded and I made my way to the kitchen with him in tow. I put some ice cubes in a clean tea towel and handed it to him.

Thanks". I'm Ben by the way." His voice was deep and held a trace of an accent but I couldn't place it – Mediterranean or French perhaps. The Gigantor comment from his friend had been fairly accurate – he was taller than Murphy and a little broader in the shoulders. His hair was a rich, dark brown and covered his head with soft looking curls. His eyes were brown too and were the only thing that stopped me bolting from the room – they betrayed him as a total softie despite the intimidating stature. I gave him a small smile, he grinned back at me revealing straight white teeth.

"Hi Ben" I said shyly "I'm Bea."

He folded himself into one of the kitchen chairs, which made him look even bigger, and I felt sorry for the chair as it creaked a little under his weight. He shift the ice-pack and winced

"Are you OK? I can get you some paracetamol if you'd like?" I knotted my fingers together to stop them from fiddling with my hair or the holes in my jumper nervously. I didn't like him being in pain, and I felt responsible for it. He injured himself on my house after all – even if it was because he was climbing through a window. Ben gave me a rueful look and shook his head slightly

"No it's fine. I should pay more attention to what I'm doing – Liam distracted me on purpose I'm sure." He added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Lies! He's just a clumsy bugger!" the other boy, Liam presumably, yelled from my father's office.

I tried to hide my smile but failed. I liked hearing their banter – they'd obviously all been friends a long time. Ben gave a snort and shook his head.

"Are you sure you're OK?" I asked quietly after he had run his hand through his hair absent-mindedly and winced – again. Ben looked at me head cocked to one side and pressed his lips into a small frown. Obviously he wasn't fine – painkillers it is then I thought getting up to fetch the first-aid kit from my bedroom. I wasn't sure if my stepfather counted the pills and things in the medicine cabinet – or whether he did it for my mother or for me but I didn't want to risk it either way.

I made my way silently upstairs with Ben following me like a shadow. I placed my hand on my bedroom door when it swung inwards and I almost fell flat on my face. I realised, with extreme embarrassment that when I had flung my arms out to brace myself I had landed squarely on someone's chest. I looked up, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks, to see the blonde who'd asked Henry if they could keep me. The more I looked at him the more I realised how different he looked to Henry thought they seemed to be the same age. His eyes glittered and dimples in his cheeks twitched as though he was constantly holding back laughter. He had a tiny smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose and over the tops of his high cheekbones. I also noticed a few empty holes in his ears and one in his eyebrow that held a small silver bar. An eyebrow quirked at me and I realised with a faint sense of horror that I'd been studying him, all the while with my hands on his chest. I dropped my arms immediately and tried to step back a little but met with a solid wall of warmth behind me – Ben. I could feel the tremor start in my fingertips and the panic rise in my throat – making it harder to breathe – as the space around me closed in. It must've shown on my face because a look of serious concern passed over the blonde guy's face.

"Hey, hey sweetheart, are you alright?" he sounded worried, and it made me feel guilty and elated at once – this person had just met me but was worried about me which must mean that he cared about me on some level which meant that people weren't all as bad as my parents. But then I felt guilty for making him worry.

"Sorry" I whispered "I'm OK" there was a faint tremor to my voice that I hated.

"No you're not." Said the blonde guy shaking his head "you've got nine random guys walking around your house – I'd be freaking out too." He gave me a little nudge with his elbow "Especially with them looking like that." He gestured behind me to Ben.

"Screw you Doc." Ben replied without heat – he wasn't annoyed just playing it seemed because he let out a low chuckle with it. I gave the blonde a tiny smile, hoping it would reassure him and walked over to the bookcase, prising off the kick plate and pulling out the little green packet that held all of my first aid things. I retrieved the painkillers and handed one to Ben.

"Only take one – or maybe half, they're pretty strong." I said handing him the glass from my bedside table. He took the drink and swallowed half the tablet with a mouthful of water, pocketing the other half. Ben set the glass back down next to the bed.

"Thanks Bea." He said to me, then turning to the blonde he said teasingly "I think you've either got competition or a new partner here Doc." He grinned and I looked again at the blonde – he looked tired, no – exhausted he looked absolutely exhausted and I felt bad for him.

"Did you want anything? I could make some coffee if you'd like?" He perked up at the mention of caffeine.

"Sweetheart that would be fantastic – black, four sugars and strong enough to melt the spoon please." I raised an eyebrow.

"If you're that tired you're quite welcome to have a nap in here." I gestured to the bed. "That is if… if you're allowed or have time or whatever..." I trailed off because both of them were staring at me like I'd sprouted a second head or something.

"Did I say something wrong? Oh God I'm sorry, just ignore me I'll go make coffee" I tried to hurry out of there and away from my awkwardness but a strong pair of arms stopped me. I was pulled in close to a warm chest that smelt of coffee, fresh laundry and spice.

"Jason, my name's Jason." The blonde murmured close enough to my ear make me shiver a little setting off a small army of butterflies in my stomach. He gave me one last squeeze then released me.

"Right, let's go make some coffee!" he said exuberantly, rubbing his hands together. I smiled and led the way back to the kitchen, with Ben bringing up the rear.

As we reached the stairs Ben stopped and frowned

"Bea where's your mum?" I froze for a second and then carried on down the stairs.

"In bed, passed out after drinking half a bottle of vodka chased with half a dozen painkillers." I said evenly, I didn't turn around I didn't want to see them looking at me like I was poor little orphan Annie. I didn't stop until I reached the kitchen, glad of something to do with myself I filled the kettle and started pulling mugs out of the cupboard.

"Ben would you like a drink? Could you ask the others if any of the others would like one too please?"

"I'm fine thanks – be back in a minute" I heard him walk into the office and ask the others. I made them as they answered, bringing them all in on a tray – being careful not to bump into anyone this time – and handed the boys their drinks. Coffee for Jasper, Murph, Liam, Topher and Jason and tea for Henry. I brought a couple of glasses of water just in case anyone else changed their mind.

Topher and Henry stared at me from over their mugs – I could feel the curiosity rolling off them

"I have good hearing – I was listening from the kitchen." The room went quiet except for the sounds of the boys blowing on their drinks and the occasional sip. I heard the creak of my mother's mattress and some faint noises coming from my parent's bedroom and grimaced slightly. My mother was waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks! This is the third and final chapter to Introductions, part two coming to screen near you in the hopefully not too distant future! I'm honestly shock by how many views etc this has gotten - I only wrote this for my sister to read and it's so nice to see that other people are enjoying it too :) Once again I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors and I hope you enjoy.**

 **elfinrose x**

I put down the glass I had been holding for no other reason than to occupy my hands. I listened again – I could hear small noises the clink of a glass being set back down, the rattle of the little sheets of pills she took.

"My mother is awake, I have to go to her before she tries to find me." I said stepping into the hallway. Henry made to follow me but I shook my head

"Stay here? Please? I won't be long, I'll try to get the key so I can make us some dinner" I pleaded, hoping that they wouldn't leave while I was upstairs – I had only just met them, I didn't want them to go so soon! Murph crossed his arms over his wide chest which I noticed made his biceps flex quite impressively. I blinked and tried to stifle the little butterflies again. I may have been kept inside this house but I wasn't blind – every one of these guys was insanely attractive. It made me feel a little inadequate with my skinny frame, weirdly long hair and shabby clothes. Murphy's gruff voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Fine. You have ten minutes or we come up after you understand?" I nodded "I mean it Bea. Ten minutes." He looked at me, his thick brows creased together in what I think might have been worry. I gently put a hand on his arm and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be back in seven" I said brightly, hoping I came across as reassuring. Henry caught my eye as I stepped away – his expression unreadable and it occurred to me that he knew, or had guessed, how volatile my mother could be. I suddenly remembered him asking about the scars on that first night asking whether they were all from my stepfather – and my reply _not all of them._

I knocked softly as I entered, taking quiet steps and calling to her "Mum? Are you alright? Do you want anything?" I kept my voice calm and soft in an attempt to elicit a similar response from her. She lifted herself off the pillows into a sort of half sitting position and peered at me waiting for her vision to focus properly.

"Beatrice where's your father?" _dead_ I wanted to reply and sighed - she insisted that I call my stepfather 'dad' and I hated it. She must still be fuzzy from the pills.

"He's away at a conference until Thursday remember? Would you like some water mum?" I replied tentatively still keeping my distance from the bed.

"No I don't want any fucking water I want my husband! Bring me some vodka – don't bother with a glass just bring the bottle." Her voice was slightly slurred and halfway to angry. _Oh boy! This is going to go down well_ I thought.

"Are you sure that's a good idea mum? How about you take a nice hot shower and I'll get you something to eat – you give me the key and I'll make you a nice salad – I'll even use those stuffed olives you like in there." I really hoped she would go for it. She hadn't left her bed for more than a minute or two at a time for almost a fortnight.

She seemed undecided and I needed that key so I pushed "Go on mum, hop in the shower and I'll go fetch one of those big fluffy towels from the airing cupboard and make you some dinner while you're in there. I'll bring a bottle of wine up for you to have with your dinner." I bit my lip, afraid that I'd pushed too far but amazingly, my mother rose from the bed and shambled towards the en-suite throwing the key at me on the way.

"Vodka Beatrice, bring me my fucking vodka." She muttered. I heard the shower turn on and the rustle of my mother's clothing as it fell to the floor. I squeezed the key in my hand so tight it started to break open the scab on my palm. I laid out a fresh nightdress and towel on the bed after straightening the covers a little and plumping up the pillows then glanced at the clock on the bedside table – the little neon numbers told me I had about a minute to get myself downstairs before they started barging up here to rescue me. I collected the empty bottles and the glass and tucked them under my arm so I could do it all one trip. I went back to the boys and smiled as they all turned to look at me "So who's hungry?" I asked holding up the key – feeling more than a little proud of myself. All nine of them nodded and said "Me!" or "I am!" at once. I laughed and retreated to the kitchen to work out what I could turn into a meal for nine without getting into trouble.

"Celery soup." I murmured, it would fill them up whilst not depleting the food stores too much. Anything my stepfather was suspicious of I could say had to be thrown away because it had gone bad. I took out everything I needed, along with the ingredients for my mother's salad. I rubbed lemon juice and black pepper into the tuna steak while I waited for the pan to heat up. The dot turned red and I dropped it in – pressing down on both sides to seal it while I chopped and sliced the rest of the salad. I carved the tomatoes into little flowers and arranged them prettily around the plate and moved on to the soup.

I found the methodical nature of peeling and chopping calming. I found the pot I was looking for and tipped handfuls of vegetables into it along with water, cream, salt, pepper, cumin and a few extra bits and pieces to add flavour. I set it on the hob to boil and placed the lid on.

I grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of wine from the rack in the corner, I uncorked it and poured half a glass out for my mother – setting the rest on the tray next to it. My mother had asked for vodka but there wasn't any left so wine would have to do. As a finishing touch I opened the kitchen window and snipped a marigold blossom from the window box and placed it in a narrow vase to brighten up the tray. I popped my head in the office as I went past

"I'm just taking my mother something to eat – Be back in a minute!" I didn't wait for a reply but carried on up to my parent's bedroom. I nudged the door open with my elbow, my mother was back in bed but looked fresher, had brushed her hair and was wearing the clean nightdress I'd left for her. I smiled and flicked the little feet down on the tray as I settled it over her lap.

"There we go, tuna salad with plenty of olives." I took a step back smile still in place. Her expression darkened when she saw the wine however and she screeched

"What the fuck is this?! I asked for vodka you idiot!" she threw the glass at me but missed and it hit the foot of the bed, shattering into tiny glittering pieces. I felt a piece catch my cheek and I tried to pick the pieces up before she hurt herself on them.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" she screamed, I cringed and left the room silently.

I ran back to the kitchen hoping that I could be alone for a few minutes to clean myself up and calm my shaken nerves but as I stepped through the door I saw Henry standing over the cooker, stirring the pot of soup.

"It smells delicious Bea." He said evenly without turning around. I swallowed hard, tears threatening to spill over.

"Thank you, it's my grandmother's recipe" my voice came out thick and wavering but Henry just gave a slight nod and carried on stirring.

"Henry the fuck are you doing in here man? We've got to go get B…" Aiden's voice trailed off when he saw me standing there teary eyed and bloody cheeked. He grabbed my face and tried to poke at the scratch on there – I pulled away and covered it with my hand.

"You need to start talking now or I swear to god I'm gonna go glass her back" Aiden's face was like stone and his eyes were so stern it rattled me and I couldn't keep his gaze. I lowered my face gingerly into my hands.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Aiden" my voice came out small and slightly muffled. She was out of vodka so I brought her wine instead ad she got angry" I shrugged "It can't be helped and it doesn't really hurt, just stings a little." I got up and started going through the fridge and the cupboards collecting ingredients – I had to stay busy – if I stopped I'd break down and I wanted to avoid that at all costs. Aiden looked confused.

"What are you doing? You've already made dinner." He asked curiously. I smiled, then winced and tried to hide the wince.

"Afters, Aiden, I'm making afters for everybody." His face lit up "Now can you grab that dish over there – the yellow one and a paring knife… no not that one the short stubby looking one... yes that's it thank you." I thought if I could Aiden busy then maybe he would calm down, and stop worrying about me. "Oh and could you put a saucepan on the hob with about this much water in for me please?" I added – gesturing with my thumb and forefinger the amount I wanted. Aiden did everything I asked then just stood there looking at me blankly. I sighed, and I'm sure I heard the tiniest snort come from Henry.

"What are you waiting for? Those apples aren't going to peel themselves!" Aiden raised his eyebrows incredulously and I smiled "Chop chop… or rather peel peel!" I sang. This earned me a chuckle from Aiden and a smile from Henry. I went back to rubbing the butter and flour together. I had finished the crumble topping, half made the custard and set the water (which Aiden had forgotten to actually turn the hob on for) on to boil and mixed in sugar, honey, cinnamon and mixed spice and Aiden had was only halfway through peeling his third apple. He may have been a wizard with a hairbrush but evidently cooking was not his forte. I sighed again and shooed him out of the way finishing peeling and chopping in less time than it took him to do two and half. I put the apples in the pan with the water and spices and peered over Henry's shoulder.

"Could I have a look?" I asked softly and he stepped aside as I lifted the spoon to my mouth to taste it. I added a touch more cumin and another sprinkle of salt, gave it another stir, tasted it again and went to lift it off the hob but I was beaten to it by a pair of hands, using a tea towel as an oven glove.

I directed Henry to the iron trivet on the worktop and as he set the pot down I went about collecting bowls and spoons for the boys and ladling it out.

"There's only nine bowls" Henry pointed out. I nodded and carried on dishing up. "Where's yours?"

"Oh uh, I'm not hungry. I'll just have a bit of pudding later."

"Bullshit!" Aiden called from across the room "I've not seen you eat a damn thing all day – you didn't even finish your cup of tea earlier. You can't seriously think we'll believe you're not hungry?" I flinched at the angry tone of his voice and stopped, setting the ladle back in the pot.

"Really its fine, I don't eat a lot normally I'm honestly not hungry." I said, shooting Henry a pleading look. He frowned slightly then evened out his features again.

"Yeah I can fucking tell you don't eat a lot normally bumble Bea, you'd blow away in a strong breeze. Does that fucker starve you or something?" Aiden wasn't letting it go. My face flamed at the mention of being starved – I supposed he did starve me but not completely, not always.

"Oh my fucking God Bea! He does doesn't he?" he turned to Henry "We can't leave her here not with him, or her sorry excuse for a mother!" he was practically yelling at him, and Henry just blinked at him then turned to me, a soft expression on his face.

"Bea, you need to eat, please, just a little to make us happy?" I gave in and grabbed another bowl and spoon – putting half as much in as the others. I was rewarded with a half-smile from Henry and a "Hmph" from Aiden. He grabbed two bowls and stormed off into the office. Henry and I put the rest on trays and brought them through to the boys. I stepped back out into the kitchen to finish the pudding, it could be cooking while we ate the soup. I looked up and found I had a shadow – Liam, the only one of the group I hadn't had the chance to meet yet was watching me from the doorway. I smiled and gave a tiny wave to acknowledge his presence and he nodded back at me. He was quiet, and he seemed to exude calm. He had tanned skin with freckles covering his face and arms and his hair was a rich auburn red it was cut short except for a sweeping fringe that covered one eye just a little. His eyes were grey-blue and serious looking. He wasn't as tall as some of the others, I'd put him at just under six foot but he was broad shouldered and I could see the definition of his muscles through the long sleeved t-shirt he had on. I felt I should say something to him, but wasn't sure what and I started to feel awkward, my hands itching to do something to take my mind off it.

"Come eat with us Bea." Liam broke the silence, his voice had a slight Northern twang to it that made his gruff voice sound warmer. I nodded and let myself be ushered back into the office.

There was silence in that room, except for the sounds of spoons clinking against bowls and it made me smile to see them all enjoying the food I'd made them. I perched in-between Ben and Liam and tried to keep still as I ate. My eyes darted about the room taking in all the faces there. Nine new people had crashed (quite literally in some cases!) into my life and each one of them was dear to me now. I could see the friendship they had together as a group and it made me want to be a part of it. I wanted to be included in that warmth. For now though I was content to see it from a distance, who knows what will happen in the future? For the first time in a very long time – life seemed a lot more bearable.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~ **Academy Report ~~~~~~*~~~~~~**

 **Member:** Henry Fell

 **Report:** Surveillance equipment successfully installed. Target is currently in Brussels and being monitored by a second dog team. New development, file and personal information required for one Beatrice Richards. Application for closed adoption requested. Team are willing and will obey.

More updates as situation changes.

H. Fell

 **Member:** Jason Daniels

 **Report:** New subject, Miss Bea Richards, displays symptoms of severe and prolonged malnourishment, possible PTSD, physical and verbal abuse has been observed and verified by team. Possible anxiety disorder/panic attacks. Withdrawn and introverted to the extreme. Possible transfer to Academy safe house required if situation escalates.

Jason.

 **End of Reports.**


	4. Part Two - Ch1 Breakfast

**A/N Hi folks! I have to say I'm absolutely amazed by all the positive reviews and the number of follows etc. I've gotten for this** **so much so I had to bother the boyfriend at 3:30(am!) just to tell him I'd hit over 100 views! I'm not one of those organised people who has a plan and chapters ready to go and all that – I write it by hand mostly around a toddler shouting at me to be a pony for the three hundredth time that day, then type it up once I feel like I have enough to constitute a chapter (I think I'm going to need a bigger notebook) Anyway here's the start of part two – let's see where it goes eh?**

 **Hope you enjoy and as always I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Elfin-rose x**

Part Two – Out

Chapter One

The boys left long after it had gotten dark – we had eaten and talked for hours in that office and I'd gone to sleep lighter and full of hope. I woke at dawn when I heard noises coming from downstairs. I pulled on yesterday's jumper over the faded, oversize men's t-shirt I wore to bed and padded, barefoot downstairs. The wood was cold against my toes and there was a chill in the air that made me shiver despite the jumper. I could hear hushed voices and slight clinking noises coming from the kitchen and I smiled – my boys were back – but what were they up to?

As quietly as I could I edged into the kitchen, leaning partly on the door frame. I liked being able to watch them together when they didn't think they had an audience. Their movements seemed almost rehearsed, and they all seemed to have some kind of silent communication going on. It looked almost like well-choreographed ballet. Then the image of Murphy in a tutu popped into my head and I was unable to control the snort of laughter that erupted from my nose.

"Bumble Bea! You're up!" Aiden jumped on me and I staggered back a little from the force of it. He pulled back and scowled, pressing a finger to my nose "You're not supposed to be up yet, you need more sleep plus you've ruined the surprise." He admonished.

My heart sank "I…I ruined…I'm sorry Aiden" I mumbled "I heard noises so I came to investigate. I'm sorry."

"Aiden! Stop telling her off you'll upset her!" A voice floated through from the conservatory, Jason I thought. Aiden's sheepish grin snapped me out of my sudden gloominess.

"Sorry Bea, I didn't mean it like that – we wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed is all." Breakfast in bed? A lump formed in my throat – these boys were making me food? I blinked back a few tears and looked around me. Murphy and Liam were cooking side by side – Henry was at the counter slicing fruit, Jasper appeared with a mug of tea and passed it to me. I took it, our fingers brushing a little, sending little jolts of something through me. I blushed and wrapped my fingers tighter around the mug – grateful of the warmth seeping through it into my hands.

"Can I help with anything?" I asked shyly.

"Certainly not" Henry spoke without turning "But…" I started – it wasn't right for them to be doing all this just for me. "Nope. Henry's right Bea – you go sit your pretty self in the conservatory." Liam broke in cheerfully. I sighed but did as I was told. Jason, Topher and Kellan had laid the table with ten spaces all squeezed in together – they'd even remembered to put proper napkins out, a vase of fresh cut flowers sat in the middle of the table.

"Thank you guys, it looks beautiful." I whispered. This time it was too much to hold the tears in and they rolled down my cheeks, leaving little trails in their wake. I was instantly surrounded by three concerned faces "What's wrong?" Topher demanded as I rubbed my face with the heel of my hand. I swallowed "Nothing, it's just that nobody has ever done anything this nice for me before." I mumbled, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Well get used to it" Kellan said, hugging me tightly. As he released me Jason handed me a small purple box decorated with a white bow. I looked at it confusedly – it wasn't my birthday, or Christmas (not that I celebrated either these days)

"Open it." He urged. I did as I was told and he continued "I noticed that you weren't wearing anything on your feet yesterday" Inside the box was a pair of beautifully soft socks in a soft duck egg blue colour. I noticed the tag said they were cashmere, they were undoubtedly the most expensive thing I'd ever owned. I slipped them on and wiggled my toes happily against the soft material. Unthinkingly I threw my arms around Jason "Thank you! They're perfect" Jason chuckled and hugged me back "You're very welcome sweetheart."

The rest of the boys came in then, arms laden with more food than I'd seen in years.

"Ah thank god I'm starving." Kellan exclaimed jumping into the nearest chair. The rest of them followed suit. Jasper patted the chair next to him and I sat down in front of an already full plate – fruit, pastries, crumpets, poached eggs, bacon – it looked as though they'd all made their favourites and wanted me to have a bit of everything. I nibbled the fruit and made sure to take a few bites of everything else. My stomach wasn't used to this much food. I'd barely put a dent in the mountain of food on my plate but I was stuffed. The boys however were digging in with gusto and I noticed that the dishes in the middle of the table were almost empty. _Good_ I thought, at least things weren't going to waste. I sat back in my chair and tried to follow the conversations going on around me. Aiden, Kellan and Liam were arguing good-naturedly about a game of some kind, Murphy and Ben were speaking a totally different language, which as I listened closer I realised was French – though I wasn't sure what was being said exactly. Topher, Jason, Henry and Jasper were speaking in hushed tones, and looked serious, it sounded like they were organising something. I could make out most of what they said, but it made no sense – safe houses? Academy? Adoption? Favours? What did that all mean? I decided that if it concerned me they would tell me and turned my attention back to Ben and Murphy "I didn't know you spoke French" I said quietly, both of them looked up, matching surprised expressions on their faces. "You speak French?" Murphy asked. I shrugged

"I can read it, I've never really spoken it before though" Murphy looked at me with blatant disbelief on his face "How?" he asked. I fidgeted in my chair a little, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"I taught myself" Henry's head snapped up at this – making it clear that he'd been listening to our conversation and I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. Ben handed me a piece of paper with a short message written in slightly spidery handwriting. "Could you translate that for me?" he asked eagerly. By now the boys had all stopped their conversations and were watching me avidly. I drew in a shaky breath and looked at the paper.

Salut Bea! C'est agréable de prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous, nous devrions le faire tout le temps. Vous aimez ce que nous avons fait pour vous? Quel bit aimez-vous mieux?

(It's nice to have breakfast with you, we should do this all the time. Do you like what we made for you? Which bit do you like best?)

I looked up at Ben and smiled. "I think we should too, it was lovely. I think I like the croissants best – what about you?" Ben's answering smile was incredible and I felt the butterflies in my stomach take off again.

"Holy shit!" Aiden exclaimed – earning him a smack on the head from Murphy "I mean wow!" he amended "Bumble Bea you're so smart" I gave the boys a sheepish grin and popped a piece of melon in my mouth hoping to avoid the inevitable questions that would follow. Henry studied me for a moment before speaking "Bea, am I right in assuming you've not been to school since living here?" I swallowed the melon, with difficulty and shook my head "I went to school for about two years after I moved here – until the term before I was supposed to finish primary school. I stopped going after…" I trailed off, the lump in my throat suddenly too hard to speak around, I swallowed "I stopped going after my grandmother died." I finished. Henry nodded as if he already knew this, took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat quietly "Bea have you left this house since your grandmother passed away?" I sat frozen, I didn't want to tell them that I'd been kept here, shut away and treated as a kind of indentured servant for the last seven years. I shook my head slowly. The last time I set foot outside this house was the day of my grandmother's funeral.

"What?!" Liam and Murphy seemed to explode at once but Henry just ignored them.

"And how long ago was that?" he asked mildly as though he were asking about the weather.

"A…About seven years ago." I answered in a small, broken voice. The boys all started talking at once then but Jason put a hand up to silence them.

"Bea, I realise we're sort of overwhelming you but would you like to leave the house today? We could take you out for a few hours. Take you anywhere you want." I considered it – my heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst right out of my chest, my fingers had knotted themselves into the sleeve of my jumper. Did I want to leave the house? My immediate answer was yes, yes of course I did, but then I started thinking about my mother, and what would happen if my stepfather ever found out about it – what punishments would he devise this time?

Freedom though, even just a few short hours, was worth any punishment he could come up with I decided.

"I would like that very much." I said softly. The boys all looked ecstatic and started throwing out suggestions of where we should go faster than I could keep up with them.

"The beach" "The park" "She's a girl take her shopping" "The cinema" "My house" one of them suggested with a chuckle. "The museum"

"The woods" I perked up – Liam had suggested it and I smiled at him.

"The woods sound nice" I mumbled and Liam grinned at me. Something dawned on me, I didn't own a pair of shoes, just the pair of beautiful socks that Jason had given me.

"Um… I uh… There's a small problem… I don't…" this was embarrassing "I don't have any shoes." I said, nerves joining the words together so that it sounded more like

"Idonhaveanyshoes." A warm hand covered mine, Jasper's.

"Not a problem sweetheart, we'll buy some for you on the way." He said smoothly.

"But… I can't pay for them" I said dejectedly. Jasper frowned for a second.

"I didn't say you needed to pay for them. I said that _we'll_ get them" He said gesturing towards himself and the rest of the boys. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze then turned his attention back to Henry.

"Aiden, Ben, Kellan – stay behind and watch over Bea's mother, clear up the breakfast things as well." The three boys looked disappointed but not surprised at being told to stay behind. I wanted to say something – ask if they could come too – I wanted to go with all of them but Henry seemed to be the boss and no-one else was questioning him so what gave me the right? I didn't want to make waves or seem ungrateful – after all these boys had done more for me in the last two weeks than anyone else had done for me in seven years, so I kept my opinions to myself and excused myself so I could go get dressed.

Halfway through getting dressed the reality of leaving the house, and not to sneak out into the garden in the middle of the night – actually leaving, going out, hit me. My hands started shaking, I felt faintly nauseous, I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself but it seemed my throat had closed up. My breath was coming in short, wheezing gasps and I started feeling dizzy. I sat on the floor with a muffled thump and put my head between my knees – it didn't help. I tried to swallow back the rising tide of panic. It burned my throat and tasted hot and metallic on my tongue.

Suddenly I was lifted into someone's lap, a large hand rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"It's alright sweetheart, just breathe – that's it, nice deep breaths for me now. You're ok, I've got you, you're safe." A small part of my brain told me it was Topher saying these things. He repeated the words like a mantra until the panic started to subside and the grip it had on my lungs began to loosen. Topher had started stroking my hair with one hand, and was using the other to hold me close to him.

"There you are beautiful. What happened?" he asked quietly. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I was getting dressed and started thinking about going out then suddenly I couldn't breathe." I said in a shaky voice. It dawned on me – I'd been getting dressed, which meant that I hadn't finished, which meant I was sitting in Topher's lap in just my jeans and bra. I stiffened and tried to get up so I could make myself decent but Topher held me tight.

"Relax sweetheart, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said and I blushed. He must think I was embarrassed about him seeing me in my bra – I was obviously – but I was more concerned with him seeing the scars. Especially the ones on my back – my stepfather had beaten me with his belt (buckle end of course) because I'd forgotten I wasn't allowed to speak to anyone – I'd made the mistake of answering the door to the postman about six months after my grandmother passed away. The cuts had taken weeks to heal properly.

Topher reached behind him and pulled my jumper off the bed – moss green with a chunky cable knit pattern – he slipped it over my head and let me push my arms through before pulling me up so I was standing – he wasn't the tallest or the biggest of the boys but I still felt dwarfed by him – I barely reached his shoulder.

"Better?" he asked, concern flashing in his green eyes. I nodded and gave him a small smile "Better." I replied. Except that now all I could think about was how close we were standing, and how natural it felt and how his glasses seemed to make his eyes the focal point of his ridiculously attractive face. The butterflies were doing the can-can and I felt all flustered.

"Go clean your teeth, I'll be downstairs with the others" he said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head. I think my nerves were officially shot after that. I did as he said and brushed my teeth – surprisingly it helped get rid of the lingering taste of whatever it was that happened – panic attack – my brain supplied. I ran a brush through my hair and used a small clip to pull a few strands away from my face. I figured it would keep Aiden happy, and that made me happy so it seemed like a win-win.

If I were a normal girl, like the ones in my books or on the few TV shows I'd seen I would be wearing something cute and have make-up and jewellery on. As it was I was wearing ratty jeans and a baggy jumper that would've fit Murphy easily. I had one piece of jewellery, a ring my grandmother had given me on the last birthday I'd had before she died. It was old and any trace of the engravings she'd told me were on there had long since been worn away. It was a Claddagh, the two hands holding a crowned heart symbolised friendship, love and loyalty. I remember her telling me it had been given to her by her grandmother and her grandmother before that. I hadn't worn it since she'd died – it was too painful a reminder, plus I didn't want my stepfather to see it and take it away as punishment.

I slipped it on my finger, it felt smooth and cool against my skin – it was a little bit big and I turned it nervously. Taking a deep breath I went downstairs to join the others.


	5. Part Two - Ch2 Shopping

**Hi folks! Sorry this is a bit later than I'd hoped but I've got another couple of chapters waiting to be typed up so hopefully there will be some kind of mass upload in the next few days (she says; praying the toddler will sleep) :) As always I hope you enjoy and I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please feel free to review I love hearing what you think of the story.**

 **Elfinrose x**

 **Chapter Two - Shopping**

I wasn't given a chance to freak out about leaving the house again as before I had the chance to protest Murphy picked me up and carried me out to his car. He deposited me in the passenger seat and reached over to do up the seatbelt before getting in the driver's side, Liam and Jasper jumped in the back and Murphy started the engine – it was louder than I expected and it made me jump.

Liam turned on the radio and fiddled with the dials until he settled on a station playing an old folk punk song – I tapped my fingers on my legs to the beat and mouthed along with the words. Murphy looked at me strangely and I stopped, maybe I was distracting him or something. Liam leant forward to rest his forehead on the back of my headrest.

"You like The Levellers?" he asked sounding surprised. I nodded, then realising he probably couldn't see me replied with a smile.

"My grandmother used to listen to them a lot when I was little." Murphy snorted – apparently that was funny. Jasper looked at me disbelievingly and said "Your grandmother liked The Levellers? What kind of grandma likes punk?"

"My mum got married when she was nineteen and had me at twenty one – my grandmother was only sixty two when she died. She was a hippie in her youth, then an activist – she lived as a nomad for a few years around Ireland before settling down when she met my granddad and had my mum" I said twisting my ring around my finger as I spoke. The boys looked surprised – were they expecting a sweet old lady with a cloud of white hair and pockets full of werthers originals? That was most definitely not my grandmother. She had been young with short spiky hair that she hennaed to a rich burgundy shade, she'd worn long flowing skirts and tie-dyed blouses or t-shirts from festivals or concerts she'd been to and enough jewellery to start her own shop – heavy pendants on ribbons or lengths of black cord, earrings, bracelets that clinked and reached halfway up her arm, anklets that jingled as she walked – you name it she wore it, all at once usually. I can still remember her scent, patchouli mixed with sandalwood and lavender, the smell of baking and the slight hint of the liquorice flavoured cigarettes she used to smoke sometimes.

"Your grandmother sounds like she was an awesome lady." Liam said turning the radio up now he knew it wouldn't bother me. Murphy was still shooting me strange looks "You're Irish?" he asked, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth when I nodded. "On both sides – my mum is half Irish and my dad was from Belfast."

"I'm surprised you don't have an accent." He said flicking his gaze between me and the road.

"I don't remember my dad – he died when I was two and my mum doesn't have an accent and neither did my grandmother" I replied "I've never even been there." I added sadly.

"One day." Murphy said quietly. Did that mean he wanted to take me? I don't even own a pair of shoes let alone a passport. That 'one day' seemed like it was a very long way off.

We hadn't been driving long before we pulled into a huge underground car park. The ceilings seemed to get lower the further down we went and a flutter of panic started to rise in my chest. As quickly as it appeared it was gone though, because a hand, warm and slightly calloused started massaging the back of my neck in small circles.

"I was going to suggest you stay in the car but maybe you should come with us." Jasper said concernedly. I blushed, how was I supposed to go around shops in just my socks? I'd ruin them.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled "I'll stay in the car if you want." Murph scowled.

"No you will not. I'll carry you if I have to – but you're coming with us." Liam and Jasper shrugged like they knew there was nothing they could do about him. Murph caught my eye and gave me the smallest of smiles – just a tiny lift in the corners of his mouth. He wasn't angry, I relaxed a little and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Ok then sweetheart, let's go buy you some shoes." Jasper said cheerfully.

No matter how much I protested Murphy insisted on carrying me up two flights of stairs and into what I decided was the biggest collection of shops ever. From my vantage point I could see pretty much everything – I'd never seen such a mass of people before and whilst I still felt little flickers of anxiety here and there mostly I felt exhilarated. My eyes darted to and fro trying to take it all in at once. Jasper laughed "You look so cute Bea – like a puppy!" Liam joined in

"If you had a tail it would be wagging!" I blushed but didn't let it stop me examining every shop we went past.

"We heading anywhere in particular Jas?" Murph asked. Jasper shrugged, which on him seemed like an elegant gesture. "Here looks good. We can get a you a coat while we're at it, we don't want you getting cold." He said turning into one of the many shops. Murphy set me down on the polished wooden floor as Jasper turned to me.

"Have a look around – pick up anything you like – don't worry about the price tag it's all covered." He said gesturing to the rest of the shop "We'll sit here and wait for you." He pointed to a couple of leather covered cubes where Liam and Murphy were already sitting. I just nodded – too nervous to do anything else. I wandered over to the women's section, running my fingers over the rails of clothing. I liked that Jasper had picked somewhere simple. The racks were filled with jeans and casual t-shirts. He's said shoes and a coat so that's what I went looking for – I found a few jackets but what caught my eye was a black military style coat with two rows of gold buttons and a dark red sating lining. I know Jasper had told me not to look at the price tags but I couldn't help myself – I flipped it over and had to stifle a gasp £175 for a coat?! I put it back on the rail and went in search of shoes – an entire wall greeted me and balked at so much choice. I was concentrating so hard that I nearly jumped out of my skin when a young woman came up beside me and asked in a cheery voice "Can I help you with anything?" I nodded mutely trying to find my voice but it seemed to be locked somewhere in my throat – I felt uneasy next to her, something I hadn't felt around the boys, though I had no idea why. Her hair was light brown and tied into a messy bun atop her head – she was an inch or so taller than me and not quite so skinny – her nametag pronounced her as 'Stephanie'

"We're still just browsing" a low voice came from behind me, Jasper's hand rested lightly on my shoulder "Thank you though, we'll give you a shout if we need anything." He said smoothly and I felt immensely grateful for his interruption.

"See anything you like sweetheart?" he asked me. I ran a finger over my lower lip and nodded

"I uh I quite like those ones" I said pointing to a pair of black suede ankle boots, lined with fur and sporting a fringe around the top they were very moccasin like. Jasper plucked them off the shelf and signalled to the girl "Could we get these in a size four and five please?" he asked handing them to her. I looked up at him – how did he know what size my feet were? _I_ didn't even know what size my feet were. "I just guessed." He said answering my silent question as 'Stephanie' reappeared with an armful of boxes. She gestured for me to sit, so I did and she undid the boxes for me "These are the size four" she said gesturing to the first pair "I also got these, they've not been put on the shelves yet but I thought you might like them." she opened the box to reveal olive green calf length suede boots with black and white Native American style embroidery on the toes and around the top – she was right, I did like them – Jasper noticed as well as he said "Good work, I think these are the ones right sweetheart?" I nodded, a smile on my face. I pulled on the smaller size, they were a perfect fit.

I turned to Jasper beaming – these beautiful shoes would be mine. He chuckled then turned to 'Stephanie' and said "I think she'll keep them on." She smiled and led us towards the cash desk

"Just these yeah?" she asked, I nodded at the same time as Jasper holding up a hand and saying "Just a minute one more thing." As he dashed to the other end of the shop.

Stephanie looked at me then in the direction Jasper had gone "You have a very generous boyfriend, very cute too." She said with a grin and I looked at her shocked.

"N…No he's not my…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Jasper returned holding the coat I'd admired earlier but had dismissed as being too expensive. Stephanie scanned both items

"That'll be £426.99 please" I gasped and stared at Jasper as he pulled out a black leather wallet embossed with the letters 'JSFM' in elegant silver cursive. I realised I didn't know anything about these boys – I didn't even know their last names.

"Jasper that's too much, you can't spend that much on me – we'll put them back and go somewhere else." Murphy and Liam stepped up behind us and Murphy put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you like the boots?" Jasper asked, a frown creasing his forehead, I nodded "Do you like the coat?" I nodded again. He sighed and handed a credit card over "Then we're getting them." he said decisively. Liam and Murphy both chuckled "Get used to it sweet pea." Liam nudged me and I blushed – get used to it? Spending this much money on anything seemed way too extravagant, were they planning on doing this again? How did they plan on getting me out of the house with my stepfather around? Jasper handed me a bag containing the coat and the empty box my boots came in and I smiled up at him "Thank you Jasper." I whispered, he took my hand and we left the shop. Liam checked his phone as we made our way back to the car

The rest of the guys are waiting for us, they bought lunch with them so we better get a move on before the Doc eats it all." He announced. The others laughed and agreed. I got into Murph's car, by myself this time, and we set off for forests unknown. I couldn't wait.


	6. Part Two - Ch3 The Woods

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. Between making costumes and then dressing me and the toddler up as Equestria Girls, my mum's birthday being ill and general toddler of doom shenanigans I've barely had a moment to pee by myself :O Ah the glamorous world of motherhood. Any who I hope you like this one, I have two more ready and waiting to be typed to make up for being rubbish!**

 **I love reviews leave one please!**

 **ElfinRose x**

"I hope they haven't been waiting long." I said as we pulled into a small gravel covered car park. Other than the boy's cars there were only two others which hopefully meant we would have a nice peaceful walk. The boys were huddled around one of the cars talking to each other. Jason was the first to acknowledge our arrival but I'm sure Henry saw us first – something told me that Henry never missed a single thing.

"Ooh digging the new boots Bea, you look like an elf or something" Jason grinned at me then elbowed Henry in the ribs "Don't you think she looks like an elf? A really cute little elf?" Jason gave him an evil grin and continued nudging him in the side. I could feel my face turning red, and I tried to cover my cheeks with my hands, the heat coming off them probably could have fried eggs. I looked at Henry, shocked to find two smudges of pink high on his cheeks – he was embarrassed! He cleared his throat and looked at me, hazel eyes travelling from my new boots to the top of my head slowly and I felt the butterflies start to do their merry jig again.

"So it would appear." He said quietly before turning away.

Wait, did that mean he liked the boots? Or did he mean that I looked like an elf? Or… Oh my goodness! Did Henry just say I looked cute?! My brain felt like it was about to self-destruct when Liam grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the paths

"Come on sweet pea. Let's get going before the Doc can cause any more chaos."

The others fell in behind us and I could hear them talking quietly amongst themselves. I looked around me – the forest was beautiful, weak rays of sunshine filtered through the canopy of leaves creating beautiful patterns that had me itching to draw them. A carpet of pine-needles and other leaves muffled our footsteps and I took a few deep breaths enjoying the clean air filling my lungs. I turned to Liam, who was watching me apprehensively.

"You alright hun?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"It's beautiful here, thank you for suggesting it." I said softly giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Anytime Bea" he turned his head to look at me with serious eyes "I mean it. Any time you want to escape from that house let me know and we'll come here." I wondered, again, what it was that made him so serious, the look in his eyes made me want to fix whatever happened that made him seem so sad. I sent him a small smile then focussed again on the lush greenery around us. Twitching leaves caught my attention high up in an oak tree a squirrel poked its head out from behind the trunk. I fought the urge to jump and clap my hands like a child. Instead I moved slowly towards the base of the tree holding out a hand and making quiet coaxing noises. The squirrel tilted its head, as though considering how big a threat I was to him – I must have passed the test because it came scampering down towards me. I crouched down, still holding out a hand as though I was offering him food. The squirrel smelled my hand then climbed up my arm to perch on my shoulder as though it was a branch. I could feel its tiny paws curled in my hair for support. I smiled, elated and rose slowly to face the boys, all of whom were staring at me.

"Oh my God, she's fucking Snow White!" Murphy whispered incredulously. I grinned at them and looked at the backpack Topher was carrying.

"Topher, are there any nuts or dried fruit in there?" He nodded slowly and extracted a small packet of raw nuts and raisins, he ripped the corner off and tipped some into my outstretched palm. I picked up a hazelnut and held it up, a quick little paw grabbed it and I watched as he stuffed it in his mouth.

"Good boy Pippin" I murmured as I handed him another morsel – a raisin this time.

"Pippin? You've called the squirrel Pippin? You know that's the name of a…" Topher didn't get to finish his sentence "A hobbit yes I know" He grinned at me "You like Tolkien?" he asked. I nodded smiling at him "And Carroll and Lewis and anyone else I can get my hands on." I replied.

"Oh no! She's a bookworm!" Jason exclaimed in mock horror and Henry rolled his eyes behind his back. I giggled, which started Jason off and Murphy and Jasper groaned.

"You like to read?" Topher asked, curiosity burning in his eyes. I looked at him for a moment until it clicked "Oh yes I love to read" I replied with a secret little smile. I recognised the quote from one of my childhood favourites, I remembered staring at glasses of water willing them to tip over for weeks after reading it.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Topher said smiling, complete with adorable dimple that made me feel like making very girly squealing noises and kissing him, and his dimple, repeatedly. My brain struggled to process the thought and I could feel my cheeks burning. Abruptly I turned my attention back to Pippin who I'd been handing a steady stream of nuts and fruit - I realised my hand was empty and I held it out to him.

"Sorry Pip, I'm all out. You can get down now greedy boy." He sniffed my hand then scrambled down my arm and back into the trees. I waggled my fingers at him ever so slightly and whispered "See you later Pip." I turned away a little sad that he was gone, he was such a cute little thing.

I picked up the path we'd been on and started heading deeper into the woods. I felt a bit silly for missing a squirrel but I had to hold my breath for a second to get rid of the little lump in my throat – I thought about all of the animals I'd tried to rescue as a child. There was the hedgehog I'd found curled in a ball in the middle of the road, the baby blackbird that had fallen out of its nest, a mouse I'd saved from a trap in my neighbour's house – keeping a mouse quiet in your pocket is no easy feat for an eight year old.

"Bea? Wait up, you're going the wrong way." Jason called out behind me. I frowned, pausing to orient myself for a moment, nope we were heading in the right direction – away from the car and into the forest in a slight diagonal fashion. I was avoiding the straight path because I could hear the sounds of other, much louder walkers and the occasional bike coming past. I turned to face them,

"No I'm pretty sure if we follow this path we'll be undisturbed, plus I can hear a stream or something farther on that might be nice. If we go the other way there'll be lots of other walkers and people riding their bikes." I said confidently. The sound of water was a large part of why I wanted to go this way, the wildlife would be more concentrated there.

Henry checked a small leaflet with a map of the walking and cycling trails on, he raised an eyebrow "She's right" he said. Jason's mouth dropped open and Murphy, Topher and Liam all looked at me like I'd just announced I could breathe fire.

"What?" I asked a little frustrated that they didn't trust me to give them directions. I started walking again, if they didn't want to believe me then they could stay there.

"Trust us with everything Bea, let us break into your house in the middle of the night Bea. You can't possibly have a sense of direction Bea." I muttered under my breath as I stomped off in a bit of a huff.

"We ask a lot I know." A quiet, measured voice came from behind my left shoulder. Henry – oh no! He'd heard me! I felt instantly contrite and embarrassed that I was acting like a child. I kept walking and Henry fell into step beside me, I kept my eyes on the floor and spoke to his feet

"No. I'm sorry, I was being silly. I didn't mean…" Henry interrupted me before I could finish my apology.

"You did mean it, and we're sorry too Bea. We need to start treating you as an equal. Don't let the boys boss you around – you have my full permission to show them up as much as possible. Keep them on their toes" His hand found mine and held it tight – it was soft with slight callouses on the tips of his long fingers. I guessed that he played an instrument, guitar maybe, or something else with strings. "What instrument do you play?" I blurted out suddenly, I peeked up at his face afraid that he would think I was being rude but a smile just touched the corner of his mouth and curiosity and something almost like pride flickered behind the steel rims of his glasses.

"I play guitar and the fiddle sometimes too." I nodded, pleased with my guess. "May I ask how you knew I played an instrument?"

"The calluses on your hands, they're mostly just on your fingertips – which is what happens if you play an instrument – especially one like the guitar or fiddle." I smiled up at him "Plus you just strike me as a musician - same as Jasper." I finished. His eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Would you like to guess what Jasper plays?" he asked, the smile widening slightly. I tapped a finger on my chin as I thought about it.

"Piano and cello" I replied "And now I think about it I'm sure Liam plays guitar too – electric not acoustic though." I added. Henry shook his head in disbelief.

"Your sense of perception is incredible Bea. Would you like to hazard a guess at any of the other's hobbies?"

"Are you just testing me to see if I've been paying attention Henry?" I asked with a smile. Henry had known exactly what to say to pull me out of my grump. His low chuckle was the only answer I needed.

"Uh, well let's see, Topher likes to read, and he plays a racquet sport. Badminton I'd guess. Murphy does mechanics and engineering. Jason does some kind of art…" I trailed off thinking for a moment "Origami, Jason likes origami. Kellan hmm, he swims and cooks. Ben does something with his hands – carpentry I'd guess and Aiden is an artist." I finished up and looked at Henry "How did I do?" I asked eagerly.

"Unbelievable. The boys didn't tell you anything about their hobbies did they?" I shook my head and said "Just Topher saying he liked to read earlier." Henry shook his head again "Truly remarkable." He murmured. I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it but it gave me a little glow of pride knowing that I had impressed him.

The rest of the boys had caught up with us by this point and Henry let go of my hand. I understood why he did it – it would be difficult for him to maintain authority if he didn't but I missed it all the same. I was sandwiched between Jason and Murphy, both of them taking my hands instead. They both seemed like such different people, I wondered how they were friends.

I could hear the stream ahead and I had to stop myself from dragging the boys along with me in my haste to get there.

It was beautiful, the clear water making the stone around it glisten in the dappled light. I could hear birdsong - a blackbird, a robin and somewhere further away a cuckoo was calling. I wished it was later in the day so that the deer and other animals would be about. As it was only mid-afternoon I had to be content with the songbirds and some little minnows I could see swimming about in the stream. I tucked my jeans into my boots and stepped onto the rocks surrounding the water. I hopped across them like stepping stones until I was in the middle of the water. Murphy, who had been following me along the bank called out anxiously "Be careful sweetheart, I don't want you falling in." as I reached up on tip toes to see further into the distance. I laughed softly, I had pretty good balance as my grandmother had insisted on dancing and gymnastics classes when I was little so I was pretty confident as I made my way across the slippery rocks. I heard a small noise behind me and turned to see Jason with a camera in his hand – _oh so that was what it was_. I stepped onto the next rock just as a pair of shimmering green dragonflies flitted about above my head. They looked almost like they were dancing and I tilted my head up so I could see them better. I smiled up at them and watched as they flew off. I turned my head back to the boys, smile still on my face and called to them "Come on! It's fun, like playing hopscotch or going rock pooling or something." I gestured with my hands for them to join me but Henry and Jason just shook their heads, Murph crossed his arms over his chest and levelled a stern look at me "Fuck no, I'll watch from here thanks." Topher and Liam shrugged at each other and hopped across. I beamed at them and looked back at Jasper "Please?" I asked sticking my bottom lip out in a mock pout. Jasper's eyes softened to silver and I knew I'd won him over. He jumped lightly onto a stone almost parallel to me.

"Race you!" I called as I leapt to the next stone and the one after. I heard Jason laugh and the soft click of the camera as he took pictures. I kept my focus ahead of me, planning my route through carefully. I felt like I was flying and a breathless laugh bubbled up from my chest. The stream was getting wider, turning into more of a river and I stopped on a group of stones under a weeping willow. Murphy, Jason and Henry arrived before the boys I'd challenged to a race. Murphy and Jason were panting slightly but Henry looked completely unruffled.

"Fucking hell Bea you're fast!" Murphy said between breaths. I smiled at him and hopped onto the bank "Primary School running race champion three years in a row" I said proudly. I could hear the others getting closer now and wanted a better vantage point from which to declare my victory so I jumped up and grabbed hold of one of the sturdier lower branches in the tree and pulled myself up. I stayed near the trunk while I climbed. I'd gone up about six branches when I decided that I was up high enough so I edged out along the branch. The boys arrived huffing and puffing and I had to hold back a giggle. Just as they made it to the bank Liam asked "Where's Bea?" looking around for me. Topher and Jasper started to do the same, little did they know I was directly above them.

"Does that mean we won?" Jasper asked dubiously. I took this as my cue and jumped down behind them with a laugh "I don't think so!" I crowed with a grin.

"Anyone hungry?" Jason broke in before the boys could protest. They moved quickly towards the blanket Henry or Murph must have laid out, plates, cups and Tupperware boxes filled with sandwiches and other food were spread out around the boys. Jason gave me a pointed look and patted the space between him and Henry.

"Come sit down Bea you must be starving – what would you like?" I curled myself into the spot between them and looked at all the food in front of me – I wasn't hungry but I knew that wouldn't go down well so I opted for a small helping of pasta followed by a banana.

"You sure that's all you want sweet pea? You've not eaten much today" I nodded as I picked at my small plate of food. Henry poured a cup of sparkling drink out for me and smiled taking a sip. Grape and elderflower, my favourite "Thank you" I said to him.

The longer we sat there the more my thoughts turned themselves towards my mother and the others. I missed them I realised and I looked up to see Henry studying me.

"Don't worry Bea, your mother is fine – the guys have been checking in on her all morning, they left her some food if she wakes up but she hasn't yet. Aiden has been sending me updates." he said quietly and although a little of the tension I'd been feeling fell from my shoulders, I still felt guilty for leaving them behind. Henry placed a hand over mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze

"Stop worrying about them and enjoy yourself sweetheart" He said softly. I tried, I really did but with nothing to occupy myself with my brain wouldn't stop. Suddenly a small sketchpad, complete with pencil was pushed towards me.

"Henry and Jason said you like to draw" Topher said to me – a look of apprehension on his face. Did he think I wouldn't like it? Was he nervous of my reaction?

I took the little book, opening it and running my fingers over the thick paper – it was very good quality I noticed.

"Thank you Topher, I've been dying to draw this place since we arrived." I said picking up the pencil. I started to sketch Pippin, his little paws holding a hazelnut. I used my fingers to smudge his tail and the tips of his ears. I'd completely shut out what was going on around me as I drew and I looked up as I finished to see everyone looking at me. I wondered if I'd missed a question or something.

"Sweetheart that's incredible." Jasper said moving to lean over my shoulder. I shrugged and felt my cheeks heat up at his praise. The rest of the boys leant over me as well and each of them admired the drawing. I had an idea suddenly "Can I draw you?" I asked shyly. Liam looked at me

"Which one of us sweet pea?" he asked, was that excitement in his voice?

"Um all of you? Like a group picture" I answered. Each of the boys nodded their assent and I instructed them to go back to where they were sitting.

"Just do what you were doing before – but don't move around too much."

I flipped to the next page and began sketching a rough idea of their positions before telling them they could move around a bit more. I started to add in details, creases in jeans, a stray hair across someone's eye. I got lost in the picture, adding detail after detail, shading a little here, smudging a little there until Topher moved over to me "We should probably get going Bea, we've still got to make our way back to the cars." he said quietly. I looked up at him and smiled

"I'm pretty much finished now anyway." I said tucking the pencil into the spiral binding so it wouldn't get lost. The others must have heard me because there was a clamouring of "Can I see?" "let me look" from them. I handed it to Topher and nodded, indicating he could pass it around. I watched apprehensively as Topher handed around the little book – I'd never asked anyone to look at my drawings before, never had anyone to ask before. I worried at a hangnail with my teeth.

"I think this is the best picture yet hun." Jason said handing me back the sketchbook.

"Thank y... Hang on what do you mean my best one yet? I've only done two." I said slowly. Jason rubbed a finger over his eyebrow and gave me a sheepish look

"I may or may not have done a bit of snooping in your room and may or may not have found and looked through your sketchbook." he mumbled contritely. I frowned, so that's what he'd been up to yesterday I thought.

"Sorry Bea, I know I shouldn't have looked but the pages with Aiden, Kellan and Henry on were marked so I had a peek then they were so good I looked at the rest of it too." He looked so guilty and sad that I couldn't be mad at him if I tried. I put a hand on his arm gently and said

"I'm not mad, I don't mind that you saw them Jason I just wished you had asked first." I smiled just so he was sure I was angry with him and he seemed to cheer up.

"Well come on then we'd best get a move on if we want to get back to the cars before it gets dark" he said starting back the way we came.

"Um Jason?" he turned back to face me "Yes sweetness?" he gave me a grin, complete with dimples that made my stomach do a flip.

"You're going the wrong way again." I said with a rueful smile. He looked confused, as did the rest of the boys. I sighed, I was going to have to explain myself again

"We went in a sort of loop so we need to go down that path there." I said pointing to the right one "and it'll bring us out into the car park and awful lot quicker than if we retrace our steps." I finished.

"Fair enough. Change of plan guys! Bea is now chief navigator – blame her if we get lost!" Jason called out with a chuckle.

"Lead the way darling" Topher said gesturing to the path I had pointed to. We made it back to the car in less than half an hour as opposed to the hour and a half it would have taken us originally.

I climbed back into Murphy's truck, between Liam and Jasper this time because Topher was sitting in the front. Jason had gotten a call just as we were leaving and had to go into work. Between the warmth of the truck and the rumbling of the engine I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being gently shaken awake by Liam.

"Enjoy your nap sweet pea?" his smile was wide and it lit up his eyes with something I couldn't quite identify. He reached an arm across me to unbuckle my seatbelt and helped me from the car.

The house smelled different when I walked in – I realised some of it was the boys, but I could smell pine and fresh paint underneath that and I was curious as to what Aiden, Kellan and Ben had been up to while we were gone.

I was distracted by a pair of arms grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you Bumble Bea" Aiden said lifting me off the ground a little so I laughed.

"I missed you too" I whispered to him. Aiden's arms disappeared, only to be replaced with Ben's. He squeezed me tight and his hug warmed me all the way to my toes.

"Hey man stop hogging her I want my hug too!" Kellan said from behind Ben's shoulder. He reluctantly let go to let Kellan pull me into his arms.

"You were gone ages – did you have fun?" he asked. I nodded

"I wish we could have all gone together though." I said quietly. He smiled.

"Next time definitely." His smile grew even wider "Guess what?" I shook my head. "We've got a surprise for you!" he said in a sing-song voice pulling me towards the stairs. I followed him, the rest of the boys following after us. Kellan led me to my room and stopped, hand on the door handle

"Close your eyes sweetheart" I did, excitement fizzing in my chest. He opened the door and led me inside and said "Now open them!"


	7. Part Two - Ch4 Surprise!

p sI gasped. So that's what they'd been up to while we were out. The smell of fresh wood and paint was stronger in here, though the breeze from the open window helped with the odour.I did a double take, the window was open, and the faded curtains that had covered it were gone, replaced with beautiful heavy ones in jade green, with embroidery in the same colour decorating them. I noticed the new bed covers, the pillows looked new too, as did the mattress. I looked around me, the walls had been painted a shade of green so pale it was almost white, I blinked back tears unsuccessfully, I brushed at them with my fingers and turned to face the group of boys standing behind me - apprehensive expressions on their faces.

"Thank you!" I managed through sniffles. Ben smiled and beckoned me towards the bookcase.

"There's more. There used to be a fireplace here." He tapped the wall "But it got boarded over and closed off." He waited until I was standing next to him then reached for a tiny latch cut into the wood. He pulled the bookcase forward - it rolled silently - to reveal a little cubby filled with all my precious things, all the things I'd been keeping tucked away in the kickplate were now laid out neatly - the photo was in a frame, my phone was sitting next to it...Hang on - my phone? I picked it up, it was the same sleek design as the boys had, complete, I noticed as I turned it over, with a jade green case with swirls of purple, blue and white.

Henry stepped forward "That's for you, our numbers are already in there and on speed dial."

I looked up at him "This is... Mine?" I asked - amazed at their generosity and kindness. Henry smirked.

"How else are we supposed to talk to you when we're not here? Carrier pigeon?" The image of the boys trying to corral a pigeon popped into my head and I laughed.

"How do I use it?" I asked holding it out to him. Aiden stepped up, wrapping a hand around my wrist.

"Not yet, we've got more to show you first." He said with a grin, leading me towards my wardrobe. He flung open the doors to show my old ratty clothes and I looked at him non-plussed. He grinned at me and reached behind the clothes to press on the back of the wardrobe. I heard a faint click and the back opened to reveal an entirely new room!

"I... H. How...You?" Was all I managed to stutter out.

The room was small, but beautiful - a velvet wing backed chair sat in the corner with a small table at it's side. A narrow bookcase stood against the wall on the other side. A humming noise drew my attention to an under counter fridge with a wide shelf above it holding utensils and crockery. A small trunk sat next to a plush looking rug and a full length mirror. I blushed at my reflection. Aiden pulled open the trunk with a flourish, inside were neatly folded piles of clothes, all new, all beautiful. My mouth hung open in shock and I heard Jasper chuckle.

"Good work guys, I think you broke her."

I stared, taking in every detail of this beautiful room, the clothes, the books, everything. Something clicked suddenly and I turned to Topher, then back to the room, then back to Topher again.

"Narnia." I whispered, smiling. "You made me Narnia." I pressed my hands together and bounced on the balls of my feet a little.

"I don't want to know how you made it because that'll just ruin the magic." I paused. "You made me Narnia." I repeated, moving towards the boys I hugged them tight.

"Thank you" I whispered as they moved around me, all of them holding me close.

After more hugs, and a few of the boys dropping kisses on the top of my head or on my cheeks, which made me blush, they boys left en masse after Henry got a phone call. I stood and looked around at everything again then sat down heavily in the chair and switched on my new phone. The screen lit up to show little squares in a grid - I looked at them carefully. Each symbol represented one of the boys: a paintbrush for Aiden, a chisel and saw crossed for Ben, Kellan's was a wooden spoon and a salt shaker, Jasper's was a piano, Topher's a book, Jason's was a little origami frog, there was a spanner for Murphy, an electric guitar for Liam and Henry's was a sheet of music.

I smiled and pressed the symbol for Henry - a little bubble popped up with two phone symbols ( one white and one red) and an envelope. I pressed the envelope and a box with a keyboard underneath appeared. I tapped out a message

'Hi Henry, thank you for everything you did today I had a wonderful time. Will you be here tomorrow? Bea x'

I hit send and almost instantly got a reply.

' You're most welcome Bea, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I see you figured out how to use the phone. I don't think we'll be able to come visit tomorrow as the boys and I have an assignment due but we should be able to see you the day after. Enjoy the room. Eat something proper for dinner and make sure you get enough sleep. Henry.'

My heart sank a little at the prospect of a day without my boys, _the_ boys, I mentally corrected myself - they weren't mine. _Yet_ a little voice in the back of my said. I quieted it and smiled at the concern evident in Henry's message - he was looking after me even when he wasn't here.

A second buzz took me by surprise. The pop-up revealed it was a message from Jason

'Hey sweetness, heard you liked the new room. sorry I wasn't there for the grand unveiling :( but these people won't heal themselves y'know! I'll bring some of today's photos over when we next see you. Miss you elf girl X'

Another buzz.

'Oh I nearly forgot - there's some vitamins in the drawer of the table. Take one every morning - Doctor's orders ;)' I opened the drawer next to me and sure enough - there was a small medicine bottle in there with a post-it saying 'Bea's Beautiful Pills - take one every morning' I giggled - obviously Jason had written the note.

'I miss you too. Some photos of you all would be wonderful. I promise to take the vitamins.'

A succession of buzzes heralded a slew of new messages and I read each one eagerly.

Aiden: 'Ugh this assignment is so fucking boring, and I'm hungry, and I miss you X'

Ben: 'I miss your cooking ma Petite Abielle. McDonalds just doesn't cut it.'

Kellan: 'I can't believe you beat Topher, Liam and Jasper and I missed it!'

Topher: 'I hope you like the books. I got you my favourites.'

Murphy: 'Bea, be good tomorrow, we'll be back to see you as soon as this assignment is finished. Let me know if there's anything you need.'

Jasper: 'We forgot to show you one last thing sweetheart. There's a stereo in there and it's tuned to the station Murphy had on in the car.'

Liam: 'Where did you learn to climb trees and do all the directions like that? I miss you X'

I was unsure of which message to reply to first, and what to say. I pressed the reply button for Murphy and dithered over the keyboard when a picture of Topher popped up announcing that he was calling me. I hit the answer button and Topher's voice - followed by six others came through the speaker all saying hi to me. I heard Topher tell them all to be quiet then say

"Hey, we figured this would be easier than texting us all separately. How're you doing? You're on loudspeaker so we can all hear you by the way."

"Hi guys, I'm fine - the house seems really quiet with you all gone. Are you sure you won't be able to come over tomorrow?" I missed them already, I didn't want to think about spending the day alone tomorrow.

"Bea, sweetheart, we'd be there if we could but this assignment is really important and it can't wait."

I sighed. "I know, and I don't want to interfere with anything. What kind of assignment is it?" Henry had mentioned it earlier and I wondered what could have them all so busy.

"It's for the Acad..." Aiden started before I heard a thud "OW! Fuck man hat was that for?"

"Will you shut up? We're not allowed to..."

"Not allowed to what?" I asked "Does this have something to do with my stepfather? Henry told me you were monitoring him because he's been siphoning funds from work. Is this Academy why you're watching him? Is it some kind of secret service school?"

"Bea darling we can't tell you. I'm sorry. Honestly? I'm surprised Henry told you that in the first place." Topher sounded equal parts shocked and disappointed.

"I don't think he meant to. I'm pretty sure he was trying to distract me from what he was doing to my hand."

"Beatrice!" The shrill cry from my mother's room broke the spell that everything was perfect.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later maybe." I whispered into the phone before ending the call.

"Beatrice! Where the fuck are you?" My mother sounded angrier this time and I scrambled out of the little room. making sure the secret door was closed properly before going to see what my mother wanted.

"Are you alright mum?" I asked quietly as I entered the room - she was out of bed today and I was glad that I'd hung up on the boys so fast because she would've come looking for me if I'd kept her waiting any longer.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come when I called the first time? I was about to come looking for you." I looked at her - her face was pale, hair a mess - eyes wide and angry. Oh god, she was sober, my mother was mean, but predictable when drunk or hazed out on painkillers - she was violent and entirely unpredictable when sober.

"I uh, I was in the bathroom sorry." I tried to keep my voice as even as possible, not give her any hint that I wasn't telling the truth. Her eyes narrowed and she moved to stand in front of me. I held my breath.

"Liar!" she yelled at me delivering a stinging blow across my cheek.

"Where the fuck were you?" she hissed. I brought a hand up to my cheek gingerly. I could taste blood in my mouth where the inside of my cheek had hit my teeth.

"In the bathroom. I was in the bathroom." I said shakily. Another slap, on my arm this time.

"Stop lying to me you little bitch!" another hit, on the side of my head that made my ears ring and little lights dance across my vision.

"Mum please, I was in the bathroom I'm not lying to you I promise." I whimper. Her hand comes out again and I throw my hands up to cover my face but she grabs a wrist and twists making me cry out.

"You are a filthy lying whore! Come with me." She drags me out into the hallway and down the stairs - my mind is racing, what is she doing now?

"You will not lie to me Beatrice, I won't have it" she muters angrily as we go past my stepfather's office and out into the back garden. It's cold, and dark and it must have rained at some point because the ground is wet. She pulls me to the middle of the lawn and promptly drops my wrist. I want to rub some of the soreness from it but I daren't move.

"Off." She commands and I stare at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before she gestures angrily at my clothes and reiterates herself.

"Take them off." I hesitate - she surely can't mean for me to stand naked in our back garden? It's February. I'll get pneumonia or something.

"Now!" she demands, so slowly, I take off my my clothes. Mercifully she allows me to keep on my underwear and I'm glad I'm wearing a sports bra because I'm marginally more covered. She tells me that I'm to stay there until she says otherwise then turns back to the house. I hear the click as she locks the door - I couldn't go back in there even if I wanted to now. Even though I'm freezing and exposed I'd rather be out here right now than in there being subjected to more of her punishments.

I wish I had my phone, the boys would be a great distraction from the burning cold I can feel in my hands and feet. I wonder, absently, if the microphones or cameras they told me they had installed has picked up any of what had happened. I was torn between hoping they had, and one of the boys turning up to rescue me, and hoping they hadn't because it was humiliating and I didn't want the boys to see me like this.

After a while I moved to a crouch, resting my head on my arms which I had wrapped around my knees. I must have dozed off because I was woken up by a scuffling sound on the wood chips. I turned my head, expecting to see a cat, or perhaps a hedgehog, maybe even a curious fox, instead I could see a decidedly human shape moving towards me. Had I not realised it was Topher I would have been terrified.

"Topher?" I whispered - my voice cracked a little from disuse and the cold. An almost painfully warm pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Bea, darling, are you OK? I'm so sorry we couldn't stop her, or get here sooner." he murmured, his breath tickling my ear making me shiver. That seemed to alert him to the fact I was clad only in my underwear because he draped his hoodie around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I whispered, shoving my arms throught he sleeves and zipping it up. It was huge on me, it came down to mid thigh and the sleeves hung well past the ends of my fingers.

"What happened Bea? You hung up on us so quickly, then we heard your mum shouting over the microphones but we couldn't hear you, or hear what happened one you were outside." Topher crouched in front of me and used his phone as a torch to examine my face, running his fingers lightly over my still tender cheek. When he brushed my lip with his thumb I winced and sucked in a sharp breath and he pulled back.

"She thought I was lying so she hit me. She's more violent, and less predictable when she's sober."

"Were you?" Topher asked "Lying I mean."

"Well I could hardly tell her I was sitting in my secret room talking to boys on my phone could I?" I said with a wry smile. Which I regretted almost instantly as I felt my lip split again and I held my fingers over my mouth. Topher moved my hand away and used a tissue to dab at the cut delicately.

"I guess not no. Come on let's go inside. Narnia awaits." he said taking my hand and helping me up. I was infinitely grateful for Topher's hoodie as we went inside. I tugged on the hem self consciously, worried that Topher would see my underwear. A thought occurred to me as we tiptoed through the house.

"Um Topher?" I whispered "What about my mum?"

"She's asleep, the microphones picked up her snoring."

"Oh. OK." I yawned without meaning to, I didn't want Topher to think I was bored, or that I didn't want him here. "Sorry."

"Its alright, its been a long day, you must be exhausted sweetheart." We had reached my room and Topher pointed to the bed "Go to sleep Bea, I won't be offended." I wanted to tell him to stay, that I didn't want to be alone, but too embarrassed to speak I climbed into bed still wearing Topher's hoodie.

Topher bent down and kissed my forehead, and impulsively I grabbed his arm.

"Stay. Please?" my voice was barely audible and I almost hoped he hadn't heard me. I didn't want him to think I was being too forward, or that I was incapable of being left alone. I didn't want him to read too much into it. I just wanted to feel safe, and to be able to sleep without nightmares or the fear that every noise was my mother or stepfather coming to hurt me.

Truth be told I don't think I've had even a decent night's sleep in about five years. I slept sure, but never long enough or deeply enough to get rid of the shadows beneath my eyes. Topher must have seen something in my expression because he quickly shoved off his shoes and climbed in next to me. My face heated - there was a boy in my bed (!) and I curled up facing the wall. Topher curled himself around me, putting an arm over my waist. The touch sent tiny jolts of electricity through me and I wondered if I'd ever fall asleep like this.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly. His other hand started moving through my hair and I stifled another yawn.

"Thank you Topher, for everything." I yawned again "I don't know what I would do without you, all of you" I mumbled sleepily as my eyes fell shut.

"My boys." I breathed into the pillow as I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Part 4 - Ch1 The Start of Something

~Topher POV~

I don't think I've ever seen anyone so grateful for breakfast and a pair of socks before. It broke my heart to see her cry. I'm not sure how she's done it, but she's managed to get us all wrapped around her little finger - and she doesn't even realise it.

The moment I saw her trying to be brave, to protect my team like some tiny lion, even though her hands were shaking and her voice came out soft and scared, I knew she was meant to be with us. While she was off looking after Ben Jasper brought us up to speed with what our target, who I learned, was Bea's stepfather, had been doing in his spare time.

I don't think I'll ever get those images out of my head - none of us will. Pictures of Bea, curled up on the floor, covered in scars, burns, bruises - you name it, it was there. The most haunting thing was the look in her eyes though - desperate, wounded, and in some of the more recent ones - resignation. It was as if she'd given up hope, or it had been beaten out of her.

None of us ever wanted to see that look again. I marvelled again at her strength of character - I know she would probably disagree with me, but for her to remain so sweet and caring after everything that's happened to her? That to me is real strength. I'd wager she's stronger, mentally, than any one of us - than all of us put together,yet she's gentle enough to befriend woodland creatures.

She's a mystery, why did her mother and stepfather have her taken out of school? She had tests done when she was still a child, signed for by her grandmother, that showed exceptional intelligence. If they wanted her away from the world why not send her to boarding school or something? Why hold her hostage? Why treat her as a servant?

It must have something to with what Henry had told me. The Academy had hit some snags trying to find documentation for her. All they discovered were her school records and what appeared to be a forged birth certificate. It listed her mother's name as Clare Elizabeth Hanlon, there was no father listed, it also appeared to be dated eight months after her actual date of birth. Why did her mother wait so long to register the birth? We were at a dead end on that until we could dig up something more substantial than a piece of paper nearly two decades old.

Her stepfather was our most pressing concern right now. We had to make sure she was safe, the cameras and microphones we'd installed were a start. We'd have to be on high alert until she turned eighteen. Once that happened she could leave here, and her parents couldn't do anything to stop her. She would be an adult, and able to do whatever she wanted. Just four more months and she would be free. I knew Jasper was already looking at houses for her - at the moment he was torn between a penthouse style apartment over-looking the river and an old thatch cottage in the village near the woods we visited today. Personally I thought the cottage was more her style but I understood his desire to give her everything.

I could see her in that cottage, cooking, drawing, reading books while curled up in her chair - the glow from the lamp beside her catching the red in her hair and setting it aflame. I pictured that little place as a safe-haven for not just Bea, but for all of us. A place to escape to if we needed all needed that house - I would have to ask Jasper to put a rush on the purchase. It would make a rather spectacular birthday present.

My brain was running a million miles an hour, cataloguing all the things that needed doing, who was doing what and when, despite the tired itch I could feel behind my eyes. Bea had been curled up asleep in my arms for hours now and the sky was just starting to change from black to blue. She turned over and snuggled into my chest with a contented little sigh. Her arms snaked around me as she murmured

"My Topher." Something in the way she said my name in that tiny voice of hers squeezed my heart and as I closed my eyes, finally succumbing to sleep I whispered back to her.

"Your Topher. Always your Topher."

~Bea POV~

I woke in stages: first stretching, like a cat, then yawning and opening my eyes. When I did I nearly had a heart attack, because I'd forgotten, in that moment, that Topher had slept next to me last night. He was still asleep, face peaceful and younger looking without his glasses. A lock of hair had fallen in his face and my fingers itched to brush it out of the way. Topher began to stir, and when he stretched he arched into me: it as though every part of my body was suddenly tingling, and alive and very aware of the unfairly attractive boy now staring at me with slightly unfocussed eyes.

"Morning beautiful." he said sleepily - his voice was gruff with sleep and it woke up all of the butterflies in my stomach. A lazy grin spread over his face "You sleep alright?" he asked pulling me closer into his arms.

"Uh huh. Thank you for staying. What about you? Did you sleep OK?" I asked looking up at him through my lashes.

"Mmmhmm, not bad, waking up next you sure beats having Liam whack me over the head with a pillow." he said with a chuckle. I blushed, and tried to stop my heart from beating so fast. I buried my face in his chest breathing in the scent of washing powder and something else uniquely him. A hand wove itself in my hair and my eyes closed. I felt Topher's other hand move up my side gently to rest on my cheek. My breath caught and I looked up at him wide-eyed. I could feel something between us, something electric I'd never felt before. I looked into his mesmerisingly green eyes and I felt it the moment he decided to push this - whatever it was - away. He sighed, brushed my lip with his thumb and turned away. My heart sank - what happened? Did I do something wrong? Should I ask him about it? I wished for someone to ask about these things because my knowledge of boys was non existent really. I knew that my hormones were screaming at me to do something, anything, though.

"Do you want some breakfast? Or coffee or something?" That wasn't it.

I stood up, stretching again, then realised I was still only wearing Topher's hoodie and my underwear. Oh god. I'd probably just flashed him. Embarrassed I turned to face him, he was standing rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Something glittered in his eyes, reminding me of our almost moment. My lip tingled as if in remembrance of his touch and I brought my finger up to it, eliciting an almost inaudible groan from Topher. I lowered my hand and looked at him quizzically.

"Topher?" I asked softly, taking a step towards him. He closed the gap between us and folded me into his arms again. Reaching up on tiptoe I wrapped my arms around his neck, our faces were close, almost touching. He leant in, resting his forehead against mine and I was unable, and unwilling, to look anywhere except his beautiful eyes.

"I can't Bea. I shouldn't... The rules. The others... I can't - but oh god, I want to." he whispered, anguish crossing his features. He sighed and rubbed his nose against mine - like an Eskimo kiss... Oh! I finally understood what was happening, Topher wanted to kiss me - but there was a rule saying he couldn't. Was this Academy place so strict that he wasn't allowed to kiss who he wanted? The look on his face made me angry at them and their stupid rules.

Bravery seized me and I moved to press my lips to his, my boldness deserted me though and I only reached as far as the corner of his mouth. I kissed him softly, right where his dimple formed - the spot I wanted to claim as my own. My lips lingered on the smooth skin of his cheek for a moment before I pulled back to gauge his reaction. For a long moment there was just shock, then those green eyes heated and sparked.

It was as if I'd opened a floodgate - his lips found the corners of my mouth again and again until I was dizzy with feeling.

"Bea." he breathed, resting his forehead against mine once again "I have to go - I would stay if I could but the guys need me." he spoke softly then pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth again - slowly - and part of me wanted to turn my head slightly so he would get my lips.

"Tell them I say hi, and that they need to hurry up and finish their assignment and come visit me." I tightened my hold around his neck.

"I'll miss you. Hurry back." I whispered.

Topher squeezed me tight, and then he was gone, disappearing down the stairs and out the back gate. I was still wearing his hoodie and I tried to inhale as much of him as possible.

My brain seeming to have finally caught up with what was going on, realised Topher had kissed me! several times. I felt equal parts excited and guilty because of his mention of the rules and the other guys. Would he get in trouble because of it? I wandered into my little room and picked up my phone from its spot on the chair where I'd left it yesterday. Twelve missed calls and over twenty messages greeted me when I opened it up. I was checking through the texts, which all seemed to follow the same worried theme of 'are you OK?' when Henry started calling me. I pressed the answer call button and held it up to my ear.

"Bea? Are you OK? Does Jason need to come over? What happened?" The slew of questions startled me. I had assumed Topher had told the others what happened. Apparently not.

"Hello Henry. I'm fine, no need for Jason to come over. Are you OK? You sound stressed - please tell me it isn't because of me."

"Of course I'm stressed Bea, one of my family members just hangs up the phone midway through a conversation then doesn't so much as send a text to say she's alright." Henry sounded truly frazzled and I felt even guiltier - while he and the others had been worrying about me I'd been sleeping, _or kissing Topher,_ my brain added.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Henry." I said meekly. Family - my mind reeled at the thought, a link to all these boys, a bond. Family seemed as good a term as any. Henry sighed through the phone.

"As long as you're alright." he said, relief evident in his voice "What did your mother do this time Bea?" he added. It was my turn to sigh.

"She was sober, and thought I was lying to her so she hit me a few times. A busted lip and bruise or two - nothing major."

"Are you sure you're OK? You're certain you don't need a certain handsome doctor to come patch you up?" Jason's voice came through the phone and I could picture the grin on his face and laughed.

"Hi Jason, how are you? I'm fine, honestly, just hurry up and finish whatever assignment it is you're all doing and come visit me."

"I'm fine sweetness - its you I worry about. Have you eaten today? And no tea doesn't count. Don't forget to take your vitamins either."

"Yes Doctor Bossy." I said jokingly, hoping to stop them both from being such worrywarts. Jason laughed and the sound warmed me right to my toes.

"We have to go now sweetness, just promise me you'll look after yourself OK? We'll come see you as soon as we can Bea. We miss you." He hung up and I stared at the phone screen for a moment before placing it on the little table next to me. The boys were steadily becoming the centre of my world, small as it was, and the prospect of a day without them seemed flat and dull. My eyes travelled around my little slice of paradise again, as my gaze hit the trunk I realised I should probably get dressed. The thought of new clothes filled me with excitement, so with a grin I opened the chest and started rummaging around in there. The clothes were pretty similar to what I already owned, which I assumed was to avoid suspicion from my mother or stepfather. The quality was a vast improvement though. I blushed as my searching revealed neat piles of new underwear as well. Too embarrassed to look at it, knowing that at least one of the boys had picked it out for me, I stuck my hand in and pulled out a set, not opening my eyes until I had rolled them up inside a pair of jeans. I picked out a jumper in a soft grey-blue shade with a cable knit design on the front. I also noticed more pairs of socks, like the ones Jason had given me but in lots of different colours. I picked a pair of lilac ones before closing the trunk and giving it a little pat, as if in thanks for its contents.

I dressed then, remembering the fridge under the counter, set about fulfilling my promise to Jason and went in search of something to eat. The fridge was stocked with more food than I could ever possibly hope to eat, fruit, yoghurt, meat, cheese - there were ingredients in there for me to make several different meals if I could take it downstairs to cook it. I settled on yoghurt and some strawberries, plus the customary cup of tea. I shook one of the little vitamin tablets into my hand and swallowed it down with a bite of strawberry to mask the taste.

Feeling better now I knew Jason and Henry, and probably Murphy too come to think of it, had been appeased I wondered what on earth I could do with myself for the day. Reading held no appeal, as I felt too restless to sit and concentrate, the same went for drawing as well. I supposed I should tidy the house, considering my stepfather was returning tomorrow, but that wouldn't take long as my mother had stayed in her room for the most part and I tried not to make a mess regardless. I would tidy all the same, making sure there was no trace of the boys left behind to anger him.

As I passed his office I stuck my head in and waved at where I was sure the camera lay hidden, just in case they were watching. Sending a silent apology out to Aiden I pulled my hair back into a plait to keep it out of my face while I worked. As I cleaned a song my grandmother had sung when I was small came to me and I sang as I worked:

I would I were on yonder hill,  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,  
And every tear would turn a mill.

Is go d-teidh tu, a mhurnin, slan !  
Siubhail, siubhail, siubhail, a ruin !  
Siubhail go socair, agus siubhail go ciuin,  
Siubhail go d-ti an doras agus eulaigh liom,  
Is go d-teidh tu, a mhurnin, slan !

I'll sell my rock, I'll sell my reel,  
I'll sell my only spinning-wheel,  
To buy for my love a sword of steel**.

Is go d-teidh tu, a mhurnin, slan !  
Siubhail, siubhail, siubhail, a ruin !  
Siubhail go socair, agus siubhail go ciuin,  
Siubhail go d-ti an doras agus eulaigh liom,  
Is go d-teidh tu, a mhurnin, slan !

I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red,  
And round the world I'll beg my bread,  
Until my parents shall wish me dead.

Is go d-teidh tu, a mhurnin, slan !  
Siubhail, siubhail, siubhail, a ruin !  
Siubhail go socair, agus siubhail go ciuin,  
Siubhail go d-ti an doras agus eulaigh liom,  
Is go d-teidh tu, a mhurnin, slan !

I wish, I wish, I wish in vain,  
I wish I had my heart again,  
And vainly think I'd not complain.

Is go d-teidh tu, a mhurnin, slan !  
Siubhail, siubhail, siubhail, a ruin !  
Siubhail go socair, agus siubhail go ciuin,  
Siubhail go d-ti an doras agus eulaigh liom,  
Is go d-teidh tu, a mhurnin, slan !

But now my love has gone to France,  
To try his fortune to advance ;

If he e'er come back, 'tis but a chance.

The words came to me easily and I was, all at once, five years old again and watching my grandmother kneading bread, sitting on the worn wooden step in the kitchen and trying to sing along, even though I had no idea what the words meant. The memory was bittersweet, I missed her so much, and I wished now more than ever that she was still here. It hurt my heart to think that her grave had gone untouched and uncared for, for seven years because I knew neither my mother nor my stepfather had gone there since her funeral. I blinked back tears, I refused to cry, because I knew that if there was any possibility she was still watching over me she would be tutting at me and telling me to 'stop those soggy tracks.'

I pottered about the house quietly, dusting here and putting things just so there. It had taken longer than I'd thought, the sun was just beginning to set when I finally finished turning a beautiful mix of orange and pink. It only occurred to me then, to check on my mother who had been quiet, sleeping I assumed, all day. I tiptoed my way to her door, and pushed it open just a crack to spy on her. She was sleeping, as I suspected but I felt I should leave her something to eat in case she woke up and was hungry. As I wracked my brain for something to make her that wouldn't go bad if it was left out for a few hours I realised I had the perfect ingredients in my fridge upstairs. I would make her a tray of nibbles, she often refused heavier meals, some fruit with yoghurt to dip it in, and some crudites with peanut butter and other dips would be perfect.

I finished cutting everything up and placing it all on a plate, using little ramekins as bowls for the dips and the yoghurt I took it up to her room, slipping silently into the room and carefully setting it down so as not to wake her. I escaped unscathed, with my mother none the wiser and returned to my room to go and visit Narnia once more.


	9. Chapter 9 The Start Of Something Part 2

I grab the soft blanket that had been folded at the foot of my bed on my way through and set it on the arm of the chair while I make myself a cup of tea. I find a little tin next to the tea and coffee things and I'm pleased to find it full of biscuits. I take a couple, and my tea, back over to the chair and settle in with a book. I have the blanket tucked around my legs and feet as the chair is just big enough for my tiny self to curl up in. It's very cosy, especially with the added warmth from the tea. I blink a few times, staring down at the page and realise I have no idea what I've just read. I blink again, for longer this time and my head nods down onto my shoulder. _Oh well_ I think, _a little nap couldn't hurt._

 _I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes, just to rest a little..._

 _I'm eleven, just, my birthday was only two weeks ago and I'd had such a lovely day with my grandmother. She had taken me for lunch at our favourite cafe and said I could have two desserts! She'd gotten me an ice cream milkshake too! But made me promise not to tell my mum, or Stephen. Maimeo didn't like Stephen, said he was 'too slick' so I didn't like him either. He was always giving me funny looks or ignoring me, just last week he'd 'forgotten' to call me down for dinner, they went out and I was left at home by myself for hours! I daren't tell though because then mum might get into trouble, and I didn't want that. No matter how much she tells me she wishes I was never born. I share my desserts with Maimeo, not even I could finish two slices of cake that big! She drives me home afterwards, and as she parks her car, which she called the rusty banana, she hands me a little square of tissue paper, it's a bright turquoise - my favourite colour - and tied with a navy blue ribbon with silver edging, it looks beautiful and I almost don't want to open it because it's so pretty. Carefully, so I don't tear the paper, I undo the little packet, unfolding the layers of thin paper to reveal a silver ring._

 _"It's a Claddagh, it belonged to your great grandmother, and her mother and grandmother before that. It has meaning a stor, the hands are for friendship, the heart for love and the crown for loyalty. Your Daideo's mother gave this to me as a wedding present as she didn't have any daughters of her own. She told me that once upon a time the ring said 'mo shiorghra' around the inside, which means 'my eternal love.' You take good care of it for me now, keep it safe OK?" I nodded in response and hastily put the ring in my pocket "Off you go now a stor, I'll see you soon. Happy Birthday!" She kissed my cheek and waved as I walked up the driveway. I waved back, giving her a big grin before stepping inside. She never made it home, someone drove her off the road and into a tree, her little old car had no hope of protecting her and she was killed on the spot._

 _Now, two weeks later I was standing outside a church, in the rain, as I watched them lower my grandmother's body into the ground. My eyes felt dry and itchy, my face hot as I tried desperately not to cry anymore than I already had. My head hurt from the tight plait my mother had pulled my hair into and the woollen tights I was wearing were itchy. I had my ring tucked away in the pocket of my black and grey tartan skirt, I'd kept it on me, even while I slept for the last two weeks. I had hidden it from my mother and Stephen, with good reason too, because about a week ago I'd come home from school to find all of my toys gone, all the dolls and teddies, the beads and pencils - all gone. I'd been left with some books, a pad of paper and a pencil. On checking the wardrobe I'd found something similar had happened in there too. I had been left with the basics, jeans, jumpers, underwear. I had mourned the loss of my things, silently of course, I'd not said a word to anyone since my birthday and my mother, and Stephen especially, seemed happy to keep it that way. I'd been told that I wasn't going to school anymore, that I didn't need to go because I could just learn at home. Leaving wasn't a problem for me, I loved school, but that was because I loved to learn not because of the other children. They were mean, or ignored me for the most part because I was small and skinny and shy. I would miss the younger children though, I had started to read them stories under the big tree at lunchtimes. I wondered, for a moment, if anyone would carry on with it now I was gone._

 _A noise turned my attention back to the hole that now held the coffin containing my maimeo, they had started shovelling the earth back in and a fresh wave of sadness washed over me, prickling my eyes again. I bit my lip and threatened the tears not to fall, she wouldn't want me sad. I knew that, but it didn't stop me missing her, it didn't stop me feeling like a piece of me was missing with her gone. As they finished patting down the earth over her my mother led me back to the black car we had arrived in, at the last minute I turned back to look at the modest headstone that read_

 _'Gloria Evelyn Brennan, Loved and Greatly Missed.' followed by the dates of her birth and death - which were far too close together. I waggled my fingers in her direction then ducked my head into the car._

 _Fast forward six months and my life was vastly different without Maimeo, my mother had found herself in a bottle and Stephen, my stepfather, had become cruel. I felt like little Sara Crewe, hidden away and treated as a servant. It was now my job to keep the house spotlessly clean, cook meals, do the washing and anything else I was asked. There was one rule though; nobody must ever see or hear me. I was to remain hidden, to never speak to anyone, or leave the house._

 _However, the rules weren't imprinted in my brain yet as I rushed to answer the door, it was a Saturday so both my mother and stepfather were home, though my mother had yet to surface from her bedroom and my stepfather had sequestered himself in his office early this morning and I hadn't heard from him since. Catching sight of the red polo shirt of the Royal Mail through the glass I opened the door without a second thought._

 _"Morning little one, here you go. Doesn't need signing for, just too big to fit through the letterbox." The postman handed me a large cardboard box along with a few other letters, gave me a smile and turned back down the path whistling as he went. I looked at the label on the box, it was addressed to my stepfather, so decided to take it, along with the rest of the post, to his office. I knocked softly on the door and waited for him to answer before entering. The look he gave me when he saw the parcel in my arms was enough to make me start shaking._

 _"Where the fuck did you get that from?" He sounded angry already and my brain shorted out for a moment out of panic._

 _"U..Umm th.. the postman ga..gave i.. it to me." I stuttered nervously, flinching as he brought a hand down on his desk hard enough to jostle the laptop he had sitting there. His face darkened, and a kind of sick gleam shone in his eyes, I wanted nothing more than to drop the parcel and run far, far away from him and that scary expression. He stalked around to my side of the desk and looked me up and down for a moment before grabbing the large pair of scissors from the little stationary tray next to him. I eyed them warily, unsure of his plan, until he moved behind me and cut open my jumper. I flinched at the touch of the cold metal against my skin but tried to stay as still as possible. I'd already learnt that if I moved the punishment would be worse._

 _"I thought I told you not to open the door you stupid little bitch. Maybe I should help you remember the rules, give you a reminder not to break them again eh?" His voice was calm, but I knew that was when he was at his most dangerous, I shook my head vigorously._

 _"No sir. I'm sorry, it won't happen again sir." I said quietly, desperately, he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled, hard, yanking my head back._

 _"Did I say you could speak? No I didn't." I heard a metallic noise, followed by a shuffling and I realised he had taken off his belt._

 _"Kneel bitch. You will learn to follow my rules. You will not make a sound, or drop that parcel do you understand me?" He hissed, and I nodded shakily, sinking to my knees. I closed my eyes steeling myself for the first blow. I tried not to make any noise, but a tiny whimper forced its way past my lips and the lashes stopped for a moment. I drew in a shuddering breath, hopeful that it was over and he'd decided I'd learned my lesson well enough for today._

 _It wasn't over. He hit me over and over again, after I made a sound he must have turned the belt around,using the buckle to strike my back. I clamped my lips together and gripped the box so tight my fingers turned white. Tears leaked from the corners of my tightly closed eyes and ran, unchecked down my face. My back was on fire, each lash causing a white flash to bloom behind my eyelids. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, it could have been an hour, it could have been ten minutes, it felt like an eternity. Eventually he either decided that I had been punished enough, or he grew bored and I was allowed to leave the room. I crawled into the bathroom and lay, panting, on the floor for a few moments before cleaning myself up carefully. Using whatever strength I had left I climbed the stairs and entered my bedroom, collapsing on the bed I passed out until morning._

"Bea? Come on wake up sweetness." a hushed voice startled me from my dreams and as my eyes opened I came face to face with a worried looking Jason. I blinked at him sleepily for a few seconds, trying to get my brain to come to life again.

"Jason?" My voice came out scratchy, and my throat felt sore, I rubbed at absently as I wondered just how long I'd been asleep, and how long Jason had been there. He handed me a glass of water which I accepted gratefully, taking a sip and clearing my throat a little.

"When did you get here? Did you finish your assignment already?" I asked hopefully. Jason shook his head then motioned for me to get up out of the chair, I stood, stretching out my limbs which felt cramped so I assumed I'd been sleeping for a while. He sat down heavily and pulled me onto his lap, I was sitting with my legs draped over the arm of the chair, nestled into his shoulder.

"I snuck out, I was too worried not to come see you. I needed to make sure you really were OK. I got here about half an hour ago, I didn't want to wake you but you started crying in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?" Jason had reached up and was lazily running his fingers through my hair as he spoke. That would explain why my eyes and throat were sore, and why my nose felt kind of stuffy.

"Kind of." I hedged, I knew they were all aware of the things my stepfather did to me, but it was one thing them finding it out on their own, and another for me to actually put into words the pain he caused. Jason frowned, his hand stilled halfway down my back, on one of the scars my stepfather had inflicted that day.

"What do you mean by 'kind of'? What happened to make you cry?" His eyes lost that shine of laughter, replaced with concern. I took a deep breath, if I told Jason this, it would be more than I had ever admitted to anyone in my life.

"It was a dream, but it wasn't, they were memories. I dreamed about the worst day of my life - the day my maimeo died. My eleventh birthday, then I dreamed about her funeral, then some less... pleasant memories of my stepfather." I focussed my gaze on one of the buttons of his slate coloured henley, there was a loose thread and my fingers itched to fix it for him. Anything to distract him from this conversation. He wrapped his arms around me tight and I breathed in that coffee, washing powder and spice smell. Home, he smelled like homes should smell I realised.

"Maimeo?" he paused for a second "Oh. Your grandmother. I'm so sorry Bea, that must have been hard for you to relive." His hand resumed its path from the top of my head to the bottom of my spine and I snuggled further into him.

"Will you tell me what happened with your stepfather sweetness?" He asked gently, and I realised that though he wanted to know he wasn't going to push - he would accept whichever answer I gave him. I closed my eyes, revelling for a moment in the bubble of warmth that just seemed to follow Jason around. Taking a shaky breath I began,

"It was about six months after the funeral. It was a Saturday, nearly lunchtime and I heard a knock at the door. I ran to answer it, the postman was friendly and handed me a parcel then walked away whistling. I took the parcel to my stepfather's office and he got very angry with me." My voice wobbled slightly and Jason's arms held me tighter as he whispered encouraging words to me. "I wasn't supposed to leave the house, or let anybody see or hear me. He... He cut open my jumper at the back and made me kneel then he hit me with his belt a few times. It hurt, and even though I tried not to make a sound, like he said, I couldn't help it. He used the buckle to hit me until he got bored. To teach me a lesson about following his rules he said. I nearly passed out from the pain, I did pas out from the pain - I just... held it back for a few minutes. That was the first time he left me with a scar, scars, lots of them." I finished quietly, scrubbing away errant tears that had started falling while I was talking.

Jason was silent and my mind turned on me, telling me that he didn't want me anymore, that I was broken, that I would always be broken, worthless. When he finally spoke it made me jump.

"You're so brave sweetness, and strong. I'm sure if she could, your grandmother would tell you how proud of you she is." I gave him a faint watery smile and a nod which seemed to satisfy him.

We sat in silence for a little while, but it wasn't awkward, we were both just thinking, me about how my grandmother would react to the boys and Jason... Well I wasn't sure what he was thinking about.

"Tell me about her." He blurted out suddenly and, after I got over the surprise, the expression on his face had a giggle bubbling up past my lips. I gave him another smile, stronger this time which he returned - those butterflies were dancing again at that.

"Umm what do you want to know?" I asked, unsure of where to begin. He shrugged which was difficult seeing as though I was leaning on one shoulder and replied with,

"What was she like? What did you do together? What did she look like?"

"Well, her name was Gloria, but everyone called her Lori, and she was my favourite person in the entire world. She _was_ my entire world when I was growing up. She was brilliant and bizarre and could always keep you on your toes." smiling softly I tried to think how to put what I wanted to say into words,

"She wasn't your typical grandmother, she was still very young, but had lived so much more in those years than many do in a lifetime. My maimeo was a bit of a hippy, with a bit of punk thrown in for good measure. She always smelt like patchouli and her liquorice flavour cigarettes that she smoked but didn't think I knew about. You could always hear her coming, she jingled with all the jewellery she wore. She travelled to Ireland as a teenager went backpacking around until she met my granddad. It was love at first sight she told me, then she would laugh and say 'at least for him it was! I wasn't so easily won over' They got married and shortly after that my mother was born. I came along twenty one years later. We lived with her, my granddad passed away when my mother was small and she didn't want to live alone and I suppose after my dad died neither did my mother. She loved to bake, the house always smelled like a bakery, I used to sit on this old wooden step, and watch her bake, she would sing while she worked, and I would join in too. Sometimes we would sing songs my great grandmother had taught her, sometimes it would just be songs off the radio. She used to take me blackberrying too, but we would always end up eating them all before we got back home so the crumble would end up just being apple instead. We would go on walks out into the countryside and she would teach me about what was around us. In the summer we would go paddle in the mill stream and have picnics." I smiled widely at Jason when I realised what he did - in getting me to focus on all the good things about my grandmother I had let go of the awfulness of my nightmare.

"Thank you" I paused, looking up at his expression - happy, before continuing "I haven't really talked about her since she... since she passed away, and it was nice to remember something other than the day it happened for once."

He hugged me tight, then stood, taking me with him - I started to protest but he shushed me, telling me I weighed about as much as a feather before he sat me back down in the chair.

"Right young lady, let's have dinner. Oh no you don't. Don't be giving me that face, I know you haven't eaten yet, and I'm starving so I'm going to work my culinary magic and order us a Chinese. What do you want?" He asked, fingers poised over his phone and a grin on his face.

"Ummmm" My fingers went to my hair nervously, I'd never had Chinese before, so I had absolutely zero idea of what to order.

"Surprise me?" I shrugged, not wanting to admit to yet another thing that made me weird.

"Your wish is my command." Jason did a silly bow with lots of hand twirling then sat me back on his lap while we waited for dinner to arrive.


	10. Chapter 10 The Start Of Something Part 3

I nearly drifted off again waiting for our food to arrive. Jason still held me curled up on his lap and stroked my hair like I was a particularly large cat. A little 'ping!' noise from Jason's phone made us both jump, and made me realise we had been sitting in a largely comfortable silence. Jason's face split into a grin that made his eyes crinkle and shine with mischief. I climbed off his lap and stood over by the small counter.

I cocked my head to one side in confusion when Jason made no move to collect dinner and his grin got wider if that was possible. I reached up to get plates from the shelf above me when a slight rattling noise came from outside the room. I froze in place, suddenly terrified that I had been caught, that my mother had found me, us, or even worse my stepfather was back early and had discovered my one hiding place. My heart started beating a million miles an hour and I wondered why Jason didn't seem to be worried about it. Did he not hear it? It had sounded as loud as a gunshot to me. I couldn't be found in here, I was sure I had closed the wardrobe, and the secret door was shut properly too. My mind was blank, well blank aside from the paralysing panic rolling around and making my limbs shake violently. I wanted to turn, to see who had invaded my paradise, to face my punishment whatever it may be and get it over with but my feet were glued in place. Taking a deep breath in a feeble attempt to calm myself I caught a whiff of something out of place. The surprise seemed to work to unglue my feet and I whirled round to find Kellan standing with an armful of food and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Surprise!" He whisper-shouted doing a one handed jazz hands type movement while I just gaped at him.

"I... You..." I stuttered out before turning to Jason "You sneaky little... ugh!" I pointed a finger at him in exasperation and his eyes widened and I heard him gulp nervously. Kellan chuckled quietly and set the boxes of food down, the second he did I flew at him wrapping my arms around him before I even realised what I was doing. I could feel him smile into my hair and he squeezed me tightly for a moment before I pulled away.

"Sorry, I just missed you, and I didn't think I would get to see you until tomorrow." I moved over to where he had put down the food "Did you make this? It smells delicious Kellan." I said inhaling deeply as I opened the lids and started to put a little of everything onto plates. I spied three little packages in one of the boxes and pulled them out - chopsticks! I'd always wanted to know how to use them.

I watched carefully as Jason and Kellan picked up their food with ease - obviously they had used chopsticks before. I tried to copy them, and it worked, until I came to the noodles - they just wouldn't stay on there. I huffed in annoyance and set them down on the plate and glared at them. I heard a chuckle and then Kellan's hands were helping me hold the chopsticks slightly differently, making sure I was watching him before doing the same with his own and slurping up the noodles. I smiled in thanks and gave it another try. After another couple of failed attempts and possibly a stain on my new jumper, I got the hang of it. After we'd eaten both Jason and Kellan stood and told me they had to go, but that they would be back tomorrow with the others. They hugged me tight and both left kisses on my cheek before disappearing, leaving their plates and the fact both my cheeks were tingling as the only evidence they'd ever been here.

I woke up to the sound of birds singing outside my window, which as wake up calls go is a fairly pleasant one but that was soon shattered by the front door banging open and a string of curses being muttered. It would seem my stepfather was back. I dressed quickly, in my old clothes - if he was in a bad mood, which I suspected he was given his entrance, then I didn't want to do anything that would anger him further. I crept downstairs, not sure whether he would be wanting breakfast or not, and hovered silently in the front foyer.

"Bea! Where's my coffee? And breakfast! I expect to come home and find food on the table you stupid girl." He yelled and I flinched at the harsh tone hurrying into the kitchen to make his coffee and look at what I could make him for breakfast. The locks were undone on the fridge and cabinets so he'd obviously been in here already, or my mother had woken in the night and come down here, forgetting to lock things up afterwards. I poured his coffee and brought through the cafetiere and set it in front of him with shaky hands.

"I could make you some croissants, or a bagel maybe?" I stood near the chair, a step back and slightly to the side with my head bowed. He took a sip of coffee and thought about it.

"Croissants, and bring the butter and jam, and some strawberries." The harsh tone was still present, and I scurried off to complete my task. The quicker he was fed the quicker I could escape back to my bedroom. Once everything was set on the table he gave me a slight nod and I all but sprinted back up the stairs and into my room. I wanted to get my phone but I daren't just in case my stepfather came in and discovered it or my Narnia. I shuddered at the thought of him finding either and the punishments that would surely follow.

So instead I sat on my bed, my eyes fixed on a spot on the wall in front of me, while I thought about the boys. How was it possible to miss someone so much after just a day? I longed to see all their faces, the messages had been wonderful but there was something quite impersonal about them. From Henry's regal bearing to Murphy's over-protectiveness, from Jasper's gentle reassurance to Aiden's outspokenness, and all of them inbetween. My head flies up when I hear heavy footsteps in the hall and I hold my breath when they pause in front of my door. I hear a metal scraping noise then a click and the footsteps recede. Moments later I hear the front door slam shut and the car pulling out of the driveway. I release my breath in a sigh of relief and go to check on my mother before talking to the boys but I'm halted when the door won't open. Only then do I realise what the noise outside my door was - my stepfather locked me in. I make my way to my secret room and immediately my fingers are pressing the call button for Henry. He picks up after a couple of rings and his voice is enough to stem the panic I could feel welling up inside me.  
"Hello? Bea? Is everything alright sweetheart?" My relief was so much so that I forgot to answer him to begin with until his voice rose with panic of his own.  
"Sorry. Hello Henry. Ummm I don't know if you knew but my stepfather is back, he had breakfast then left a few minutes ago but Henry he's locked me in my room and I don't know what to do." I could feel the panic starting back up again, he had never done this before and I wasn't equipped to deal with it.

"We knew, we've had someone on him the whole time he was away so we've been tailing him since his plane touched down. Jasper is tracking him right now and we're on our way over to you. Don't worry Bea we'll get you out of there. Sit tight and we'll be there soon ok?" I could hear the quiet hum of the car's engine in the background just before Henry ended the call.

I paced nervously for a few moments, before looking down at my clothes with distaste. Now I had the option to wear nicer things I wanted to, plus I had the feeling that if Aiden saw me back in my holey jeans he would have a fit. I rushed to the trunk and rifled through it trying to find something that caught my eye for today. I noticed that in my earlier inspections of my new clothes I had missed a few items, most notably a soft, knitted, dove grey dress which I had mistaken for a jumper at first which also had a pair of thick black tights rolled up inside it. I dressed quickly, smiling shyly when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I left my hair loose save for a few strands at my temples which I plaited to keep the hair out of my face. I eyed my boots longingly, should I put them on? I didn't want to assume that the boys would take me out anywhere but since my taste of freedom I was eager for more.

I resumed my restless pacing, unable to settle my thoughts on anything solid. Stopping abruptly at a soft noise coming from the other side of my bedroom door I knew my boys had arrived. A small click sounded and the door swung open to reveal a grinning Kellan sliding something back into the pocket of his jeans, with a relieved looking Henry standing behind him.

"Bea!" Kellan wrapped me in his arms and hugged me so tight my feet lifted off the ground. I patted his arm, unable to do much more as my arms were pinned by my sides, he lowered me to the ground gently and gave me another grin, happiness shining in his brown eyes.

"Hi Kellan, hello Henry." I gave Henry a small wave and a smile which he returned "So what's the plan for today?" I asked, hoping it would be something involving all of the boys, and would require me to leave the house.

"Grab your coat sweetie, we're heading over to Topher's house for the day." Kellan said with a smile and I had to resist the urge to clap excitedly like a child.

"I'll be right back, one second." I dashed into Narnia and picked my coat up from where I had hung it on the little hook on the inside of the door. At the last minute I grabbed my phone as well, just in case. A rather important point occurred to me as I stepped back into my bedroom. What about my mother? Henry spoke before I could voice my concerns however, further cementing my belief that he could actually read my mind sometimes.

"Your mother will be taken care of Bea, don't worry about her - we have some friends watching the house, and the inside cameras and they will alert us if anything happens." He spoke with surety and it was obvious that he trusted these friends to do their job properly so I would put my faith in them as well.

"Are these friends from the Academy as well?" I asked curiously, it sounded like an interesting place to work? Study? I wasn't exactly sure what it's purpose was but it seemed to be focussed on doing good, or at least what Henry and the boys were doing seemed to be anyway and I couldn't imagine them being associated with anything that was immoral.

Henry smiled faintly at me and Kellan just blinked looking a little surprised at my question.

"They are, in fact one of them is Jasper's cousin and he and Anna are very close. Her partner Libby and her best friend Leo are just as close. We consider them part of our family too." I nodded my agreement and wondered if I would ever get to meet them. Obviously Henry had a soft spot for Anna, his voice had softened and a small smile had graced his perfect features as he spoke of her. Jealousy had sparked for a second before I realised what Henry had said, Libby was Anna's _partner ,_ there was nothing to worry about there. That got me thinking about why I suddenly felt so possessive of the boys - it wasn't just Henry, the thought of any of the boys with someone else had me seeing green.

We filed out of my room, Kellan in front of me and Henry a step behind me. We made our way silently down the stairs and out of the back door, Kellan locking the door after us with a key I had no idea how he got a hold of. We walked down the road a little, turning into a cul-de-sac and stopping next to Henry's sleek looking car. I knew very little about cars, but even I knew that Mercedes Benz was an expensive make. It was a spotlessly shiny black, with pale leather seats that were soft and immensely comfortable. As Henry turned the key the radio turned on, playing classical music softly and I smiled at the song playing. He raised an eyebrow at me in the rearview mirror, I had refused to sit in the front and have Kellan squash himself into the small back seat, and my smile grew wider.

"I haven't heard this song for a long time but it was always one of my favourites. Aquarium by Saint Saens, it reminds me of Beauty and The Beast. I watched that film so many times I wore out the tape." Kellan laughed and turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"I can see that. I bet you were a total princess when you were little Bea." I grimaced and shook my head - I hadn't liked the traditional princessy films as a child.

"Not really, I was more adventurous than I was girly, I spent more time building dens and climbing trees than anything else." I shrugged.

"And exploring places you probably weren't supposed to I'd warrant." Henry said with a wry grin. I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes.

"There may or may not have been an incident involving crawling under a barbed wire fence to get to my island." I said crossing my arms over my chest. They both laughed then fell we into an easy silence for the rest of the short drive.

We pulled into the driveway of what I assumed was Topher's house. It was a fairly standard red brick semi- detached house with bay windows. The front garden was small but neat, and the borders were filled with spring bulbs - I spotted grape hyacinths and daffodils poking through the soil amongst the already flowering snowdrops. The front door was painted a deep green colour and had twin stained glass window strips either side of the brass knocker. I liked the place instantly, it suited Topher somehow.

Henry, using a key from the bunch he still held in his hand, opened the door and he and Kellan stepped in, the former unlacing his shoes and neatly placing them at the foot of the stairs, the latter toeing them off and kicking them in the near vicinity. Kellan motioned for me to come in and so I stepped nervously into the hallway and placed my boots next to Henry's and straightened out Kellan's at the same time.

"Honey I'm ho-ome" Kellan sang as he made his way further down the hall, I heard a laugh then Topher's head poked out from what I assumed was the living room wearing a smile that had all those butterflies fluttering around again. I blushed when he noticed me hovering behind his two friends, suddenly unsure of how to behave around him after our kiss. I had no idea where I stood, was I his girlfriend now? Just a friend? Something undefined in between?

"Kellan is that you? Is Henry with you and do either of you want a cuppa? I've got the kettle on." A woman's voice called from further down the hall startling me.

"Yeah it's us Emily, we bought our new friend with us too!" Kellan called back then turning to me asked in a quieter tone "Did you want tea sweetheart?" I nodded and tried to still my fingers from their nervous twisting.

"I can go help. I should go help." I whispered. Henry gave me a reassuring smile and Kellan just shrugged and headed into the room Topher had popped his head back into.

"Come on darling, I'll go with you." Henry took my hand in his much larger, slightly calloused one and led me into the kitchen. A slim woman with shoulder length dark hair stood at the counter with her back to us. She was dressed in a simple blue/grey shirt and jeans and stood a good few inches taller than me, though that wasn't saying much seeing as though I was barely pushing five feet.

"Good morning Emily, tea sounds lovely. I brought reinforcements to help with delivering it to the masses." The woman, Emily, turned to face us with a bright smile, she must be Topher's mother, though she didn't look very old, the only thing that betrayed her age were the faint laughter lines around her mouth and eyes. She was beautiful, and resembled Topher quite a bit, though he must have got his colouring from his father.

"Oh. Hello, you must be Bea? I'm Emily, obviously, Topher's mum." I nodded and smiled shyly, not quite ready to move myself from my spot, partially hidden behind Henry, yet.

"H..hello, it's v...ve..very nice to meet you. Y..you have a..a lovely h..home." I stuttered then let out a frustrated huff at myself for not being able to even say hello without sounding like an idiot. Henry's grasp on my hand tightened, making me glance up at him - that reassuring smile was back and it did funny things to my stomach. I heard an excited squeal, breaking us out of our moment just in time to see Emily launch herself at me. She held me in a soft hug that could only be described as motherly, she smelled like tea rose with a hint of vanilla I noticed. I reached up to pat awkwardly at her shoulders and back and she released me.

"Ooh you're so cute I just want to put you in my pocket!" She hugged me again then gave Henry a look "Don't you agree Henry?" Henry's face paled slightly at being put on the spot and for some reason that made me sad. Though I knew I didn't measure up to his or the rest of the boy's ridiculous good looks it would have been nice for him to humour me. My shoulders slumped a little and I took a small step away from him, embarrassed for him, and for myself.

"D..did you wa..want a h..ha..hand w..w..with the t..t...t..tea?" my nerves had ratcheted up, making my stuttering worse than ever, and the shaking had started up in my hands, which I was holding behind my back in an attempt to hide them. Emily smiled at me and nodded as if in understanding of my need to change the subject.

"Of course, thank you Bea, did you want tea yourself?" we turned back to face the kettle and I heard footsteps disappearing back down the hall as Henry left. I nodded and let out a small sigh. Emily noticed and nudged me gently with her elbow.

"I'm sorry Bea, I only meant to tease Henry, he's always so uptight about everything. I didn't think that it might upset you." She said quietly, then reaching up and opening the cupboard in front of her pulled down a small bar of chocolate and handed it to me with a smile.

"Here, eat this, just don't tell the others 'cause then they'll all want one." She rolled her eyes at this and I gave her a watery smile. She really was a nice person, she was how a mother should be - warm and loving. Emily had shown more care in the last ten minutes than my mother had shown in the last ten years, I certainly didn't remember her ever hugging me or handing me treats. I broke the bar into little squares and handed her all but ten of the squares - I popped one of them in my mouth with a small smile then placed the rest back on the counter to give to the boys later.

"Tha..Thank y..y...you." I whispered. Just then a small head of brown hair poked itself around the door and squeaked when they saw me.

"Leah, this is Bea, she's Topher's friend - come and say hello honey." Emily spoke gently, as though to a frightened animal, and a small girl, no older than eight crept into the room. Her hair was long and straight reaching down her back almost as long as mine, her eyes were the same as her mother's a rich dark brown framed with thick lashes. A small, button nose with a smattering of pale freckles sat above a mouth that was currently set in a wide smile and I could see where she was missing her two front teeth. She waved at me but didn't come any closer and I crouched down to her level - which wasn't much different to mine really but it seemed to help.

"Hello Leah." I spoke quietly, and took in the outfit she had on - navy blue leggings with a long sleeved dress in pale pink with tiny white hearts and the silhouette of a ballerina decorating it, her hair was held out of her face by a matching headband. She looked adorable.

"You look very pretty today, I like your headband." I said with a smile, then I gestured to her dress "Do you do ballet Leah?" she nodded eagerly and proceeded to show me a few positions. I clapped happily when she did a little curtsey and her answering smile was blinding.

"Oh wow Leah, that was very good. Can you teach me?" I asked taking it in my stride when she began to nod, I hadn't heard her utter a sound which seemed to be normal judging by Emily's reaction to everything. A light bulb flared to life in my head - what if she was mute? How would she communicate? I tried signing, the very little I did know - things I had learnt as a child from one of the other children who had been deaf.

'Hello, do you sign?' Leah's emphatic nodding was all the answer I needed, though Emily's slightly wobbly smile was just as effective.

"She's never taken to anyone that quickly before. The only people she lets near her like that are myself and Topher." Emily looked like she was going to cry and I stood up smiling and placed a slightly shaky hand on her arm to comfort her.

"What happened to make her mute? If you don't mind me asking?" I said after Leah had moved away to the kitchen table and was colouring with her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration.

"She just never spoke. There's nothing wrong with her and technically she should be able to speak - she just doesn't." Emily said with a slight shrug. We turned our attention back to making drinks and she found a tray for me to carry things through on when I insisted that I take everything.

Following the sounds of the boys I ended up in the lounge where they were all sprawled out either on the large corner sofa or on the floor playing some kind of game - or commenting and back seat driving as it were. I set the tray down on the low wooden coffee table and handed out drinks to everyone except Liam and Ben who were busy playing whatever it was they were playing - some kind of fighting game by the looks of things. Jasper patted the space next to him and Murphy and I sat down giving them both a smile. My eyes flicked briefly over to Henry who was sat slightly apart from the others, connected only by Topher who was leant over the arm of the sofa speaking to him quietly. Hazel eyes caught mine for a second before I blushed and looked away. I turned my attention to Jasper instead and said with a smile,

"Henry told me that your cousin is looking after my mother today - Anna? Is she how you got involved with the Academy?" Jasper's head tilted slight to one side and his face scrunched up slightly - which was adorable - as though considering how much he could tell me. I knew that this Academy of theirs was supposed to be a secret but surely now I'd found out about it they could share details with me? It wasn't as though I was asking him to divulge all their secrets, I just wanted to know more about him.

"Sort of, Anna was a part of the Academy before I knew it existed - her team joined quite late though. We were all about eleven when we joined, though we didn't 'graduate' until last year. Jason and Henry had already graduated by then though. The Academy approached Anna, and she refused to go anywhere without Libby or Leo so they kind of come as a package deal. Anna has been with Libby for over ten years now, I don't think I've ever met another couple as strong as they are. Leo has been Anna's best friend since they were in nappies so they're pretty joined at the hip too." Jasper bowed his head slightly, a small frown marring his flawless face and on instinct I took hold of the hand that was resting on his knee and squeezed it gently. He gave me a smile, though his eyes still held a portion of whatever had bothered him so much and let out a small sigh before continuing.

"Our family, mine and Anna's, are very wealthy. Anna disowned her parents when she was sixteen, she fell in love with Libby and they disapproved so she ran away. She was homeless and living on the streets for six months before Libby and Leo managed to find her again. She gave up all her wealth, her family, for a girl and I have to say I'm a little jealous of her courage." I squeezed Jasper's hand again, repaying the favour for all the times he'd done it to reassure me.

"Jasper, she sounds wonderful, and if I get to meet her and the rest of her team one day it would make me very happy, but you mustn't measure yourself to other people." The smile that spread across Jasper's face was enough to make my breath catch. I felt my cheeks heat and looked down at our hands, which were still joined, then back up to meet his gaze, which had turned silver again and I wasn't entirely sure what that meant but it sent a shiver down my spine that had nothing to do with being cold.

Aiden swore and it broke whatever spell had fallen over Jasper and I. I moved my hand away from his and turned my attention back to what the rest of the boys were doing. Aiden and Liam were arguing over whether Liam had cheated, which he was adamantly denying whilst insinuating that perhaps he had won because he was just that good (and that Aiden wasn't) which had the others all joining in and demanding that they all get a turn to play.

I realised that Topher and Henry were still having their whispered conversation over in their little corner. I wondered what they were talking about and why they felt they had to whisper it. They kept lifting their heads and looking at me when they thought I wasn't paying attention. I could feel their eyes on me though and it was making me feel uncomfortable, and I kept worrying that they were talking about me.

I tried to let the rest of their good natured conversations wash over me, and stop thinking about why Topher and Henry could be talking about me with such serious expressions, but it wasn't working. Finally, just for something to do I collected up all the cups and took them out to the kitchen without a word.

Placing the tray on the counter I leant over it and let out a shaky breath and bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I had no idea why my thoughts were spiralling away from me so quickly but I had felt like I was on the back foot since the incident with Henry and Emily earlier. I shook my head as if it would help settle everything into place, and sighed when it didn't.

Deciding that I should at least make myself useful I ran the water to do the washing up. I had just put the last cup on the drainer when Leah skipped back into the kitchen waving a piece of paper at me happily. I looked around for a towel for my still soapy hands which Leah passed to me helpfully when my search proved fruitless.

"Thank you sweetie, what have you got there?" I asked once my hands were dry and I had re-folded the towel. She handed me the piece of paper and tears pricked my eyes when I saw that she had drawn a picture of the two of us dressed as ballerinas with the caption; _me and Bea as ballerinas._

"Sweetie this is brilliant" She gestured to the drawing, and then to me "it's for me?" I asked and she nodded vigorously. I placed the drawing on the counter and crouched down in front of her with a smile that probably matched hers.

"Thank you very much Leah, I'll put it up pride of place on my wall when I get home." I didn't think it was possible for her smile to get any bigger but it did, and she jumped on me, wrapping her thin arms around my neck, I hugged her back tightly and I could smell her apple scented shampoo as I buried my face in her hair.

The sound of footsteps entering the kitchen made me look up to find Topher standing, stunned expression on his face, in the doorway. I watched as his face went from shock, to suspicion to elation all in the space of a few seconds. I gave Leah one final squeeze and stood up.

The minute Leah noticed her brother she ran and attached herself to his legs and he smiled down at her.

"Hey bean, what have you been up to hmm?" He asks while ruffling her hair and I smile at the nickname. She looks up at him and signs something but its too fast for me to decipher, though I do catch her pointing at me. Topher gives me a smile almost as wide as the one he gave his sister before untangling himself from her arms and making his way towards me.

"She told me she drew a picture for you. Could I see it?" He sounds almost, nervous, and I look behind him to Leah who gives me a nod before disappearing from the room. I pass the drawing to him, our fingers brush as he takes it, causing the butterflies to come to life. I blush and look down at my feet. I feel strange, kind of jittery around him and the feeling is amplified by the fact he doesn't make a move to fill the silence that has fallen around us.

He places the picture back on the counter and the smile on his face is blinding. He hugs me, lifting me off my feet and spinning me around before setting me down gently and pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. I stare at him stunned, but not disappointed.

"Leah has never, and I mean NEVER done anything like this with any of the others and she's known most of them since she was a baby. She won't even stay in the same room as them, even with me and mum in there with her. She's very shy around strangers normally. She says you signed to her? And that our mum likes you." Topher sounds almost giddy with excitement over his sister and it makes me smile.

"I know a tiny bit, there was a boy at school that was deaf, I asked him to show me." I say shrugging my shoulders a little. He pulls me into another hug, and I notice again just how tiny I am compared to him, or to any of the boys really.

"Come back and sit with us, we were going to watch a film." Topher says quietly into my hair and I just nod in response.

I rejoin them all, sitting between Liam and Ben this time, and we all settle down to watch the film they picked. I had never seen it before, but that wasn't really anything surprising as the last time I'd watched a film was almost a decade ago. Liam's arm ended up around me sometime during the film and he pulled me into his chest and my feet ended up on Ben's lap. Between Liam's fingers combing through my hair and Ben's hands warming my toes I was very comfortable. A yawn escaped me as all the stress of the morning hit me finally, my eyes fluttered closed and I turned into Liam's broad chest a little more letting the sounds of the film and the quiet comments from the boys wash over me. Another yawn, and another, and another and I couldn't keep myself awake any longer.

"Hey, Bea? Sweetness? It's time to get up, Henry has to drive you back now." Liam murmured and I frowned slightly. I didn't want to go anywhere, I was warm and comfy and didn't want to move. I felt Liam's chest shake with his laugh as I tried to snuggle closer to him. I heard the rest of them laugh as well and I cracked open one eye to give them all a glare. Aiden snorted and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It looks like you've got yourself a limpet Liam." Murphy rumbled good naturedly and I lifted my head, stretched and stood up ignoring Henry's outstretched hand.

"We need to get you home sweetheart." Henry said and I sighed, I knew I had to go home, but I felt like I had barely spent any time with them today. I nodded and hugged each of the boys, save for Henry, in turn and said goodbye promising to text them later if I could.

I slipped my boots back on and shrugged into my coat, the weather had turned chilly and dark clouds were beginning to gather on the horizon. Henry pressed the little button on his key fob making his lights flash as the doors unlocked, I climbed into the passenger seat this time as it was just the two of us in the car and watched as he sat down.

I kept my gaze resolutely on the passing scenery after that though I could feel Henry's eyes on me from time to time. The silence was thick and filled with things I didn't have a clue how to explain, it seemed charged somehow, like either one of us could be shocked at any second by it. The quiet continued until we pulled into the same cul-de-sac we had left from this morning, I undid my seatbelt and went to open the door but Henry's hand shot out and found mine holding me in place.

"Bea wait." his voice sounded strained somehow and I turned to face him, taking in his high cheekbones and full lips, the changeable hazel eyes topped with strong brows. He was beautiful, in a way that was, when all the separate parts were considered singly quite feminine but the sum of all those parts combined into something that was undoubtedly masculine and irrefutably perfect.

"I'm sorry." he spoke softly and I just stared at him, unable utter a single word.

"For this morning, with Emily I mean." I tilted my head a fraction trying to decipher what he was getting at.

"I should have said something, I lost my nerve and you looked so dejected. I felt awful, I feel awful. Bea" His hand reached up and one of his long elegant fingers stroked my cheek gently and I leaned into the touch.

"If only you could see yourself the same way I do." he whispered and his thumb grazed my bottom lip, his touch sending sparks flying that seemed to be reflected in his eyes. He moved closer, our faces now only inches apart and I let out a shaky breath.

"You are exquisite Bea, stunning in every way." His thumb moved back and forth against my mouth and without thought I kissed it gently. Henry drew in a startled breath and the colours shifted in his eyes. I watched mesmerised as the pupils grew, pushing out the brown so they looked almost entirely green, ringed with a grey so dark it was almost black.

"I have never been so preoccupied by a single person before. You occupy my every thought. You captivate me." his words leave me reeling, struggling to find some kind of response.

"But I'm just me. I'm nothing special." My voice cracks slightly with emotion and both of Henry's hands cup my face, his warm slightly calloused fingers moving over my cheekbones and rubbing behind my ears, hitting a spot that leaves every nerve in my body tingling.

"Shall I teach you?" He asks with a smile and I look at him non-plussed "Shall I explain to you just how precious you are to me?" he clarifies and I nod dazedly as his fingers find that spot behind my ear again.

"You are stunning, Bea, you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." He leans in even closer until our lips are just a hairsbreadth apart and I feel his breath ghosting over my lips a moment before his mouth meets mine, his lips pressing into mine softly before pulling back to smile at me.

"Your determination, your ability to keep your kind heart after everything you've been through... I've ever met anyone as strong as you and I will tell you all this again and again until you believe me." His lips meet mine again, kissing me more firmly this time and my eyes close as I feel his tongue sweep over my lips once, twice asking for permission before he pulls back breathing hard.

He swoops in and lands a brief kiss on my lips once more before opening his door and walking round to hold mine for me. I step out of the car and he spirits me back into my bedroom. Placing a hand on my cheek he looks into my eyes as if searching for something before he disappears and I sink down onto my bed while my brain tries to play catch up.


	11. Chapter 11 Family Meeting

~A~

Henry sat in his car trying, unsuccessfully, to compose himself before rejoining the rest of his family for a much needed meeting. Unfortunately his thoughts remained focussed squarely on a certain tiny brunette and the moment they had just shared. Sighing, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders, he exited the car and walked to the front door.

His family all sat in the living room around the coffee table with a space, presumably for him, between Jason and Kellan and opposite Topher.

"Right, so now everyone's here we can start. Firstly, Henry did Bea get home OK?" Topher paused and eight concerned faces stared at him until he nodded in the affirmative and Topher continued.

"Richard is back from Brussels and I spoke briefly to Leo this morning as he volunteered to become our plant in his office. He mentioned something along the lines of it giving him a chance to use his most expensive piece of paper. Jas have you spoken to Anna yet?" Jasper nodded and cleared his throat quietly before placing a few sheets of neatly written notes on the table for everyone to read.

"I spoke to her earlier, though she was exhausted so we didn't chat much and Libby stole the phone halfway through to tell me that she wants to meet Bea. They're all home safe and sound as far as I know and Anna is due to check in with us again in about an hour. She bore the brunt of the mission as she was the only one that could slip into those places unnoticed. Libby sent over some photos and once I've separated all the tourist shots I can go over them to see if there's anyone in them already known to us or the police."

For once the team was pleased when things hadn't gone to plan, the all dog team that were originally assigned to this mission fell through and Anna and her team picked it up as a favour to Jasper. Liaising with them would be a lot easier than with the other team. Jasper collected the papers again and slid them back into a plastic wallet before putting them in his bag.

"Now he's back we're going to need round the clock surveillance for him when he's at home. Bea mentioned that his patterns have changed, that he looked angrier than usual this morning. Maybe things didn't go so well for him in Brussels. We watch the video and audio feeds and I'll have Bea check in with us every few hours to make sure she's alright. He locked her in her room today, for no reason and she was very shaken when she called. If we hadn't given her that bolt hole she would have been stuck in there without food or water until he saw fit to release her." Henry looked around the room with a serious expression that matched the rest of his family's as that realisation sunk home.

"She has nightmares, flashbacks. I found her crying and whimpering in her sleep when I snuck over to see her yesterday afternoon. I think that one of us should be with her, it would be better than watching over the cameras or relying on Bea to tell us if anything is bothering her, because let's face it she won't unless you pry it out of her. Her face is so open though and it makes it impossible for her to lie to any of us in person." Jason gave a half-hearted smile, pausing for a moment to look around at his brothers to gauge their reactions before continuing "As a Doctor, it makes sense for me to be the one to check in on her, to stay with her if needs be."

A low level grumbling started up around the room as the rest of the boys muttered their displeasure with Jason's plan. Topher cleared his throat and using his index finger pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a one off Jason? I mean she seemed fine when I slept with her." The silence grew thick with tension for a moment before the grumbles of displeasure turned to outraged cries.

"Bullshit!"

"The fuck?!"

"What the hell man?"

"If you took advantage of her... I don't give a fuck if you're supposed to be in charge Topher I'll beat your ass into next week."

"Mr Adams I think you'd better explain yourself before I see fit to allow Mr Nelson the younger to exact his own version of punishment."

Topher blanched and looked towards Murphy who had a face like thunder and was cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. He sighed. He knew some of his brothers could be a little hotheaded about things but didn't expect them to lose it this badly. Time to come clean.

"It's not what it sounds like, I mean we slept in the same bed but nothing like that happened. Jesus there's no need to go all caveman on me Murph. I wouldn't do that. It was after her mum made her stay outside as punishment for lying. She asked me to stay with her."

"I knew she liked me best." Jason looked smug "It's settled, I'll check in on her twice a day - morning and evening to make sure she's alright and that she's been looking after herself. After spending so many years being neglected like that, caring for herself isn't something that will come easily for her."

"She kissed me!" Topher blurted out, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Henry's darkened to match which didn't go unnoticed by his brothers. Murphy was the one to call them out on it.

"What?! She kissed you? When? Where? _Why_?" He rounded on Henry "And you! Why are you blushing? Did you kiss her too? Did you know? What the fuck is going on here?"

There were more, less articulate cries from around the room at Topher's statement and the boys dissolved into a rabble until Aiden yelled over everyone else.

"I volunteer as tribute!" The tension, which had been building steadily disappeared with Aiden's proclamation and a few chuckles could be heard around the table.

"You're such a martyr Aid, practically a saint." Kellan muttered rolling his eyes, drawing more laughter from the group. With the mood considerably lighter Ben spoke up for the first time during the meeting.

"So exactly how many of us like Bea?" he asked and the room fell silent save for a few unintelligible mumbles. Murphy sighed and shook his head, exasperated that his brothers either wouldn't or couldn't own up to liking Bea.

"OK, a show of hands then, we'll all close our eyes and if you 'like' Bea then raise your hand. On three; one, two, three." Around the room, nine hands went up, some shot up instantly, some were more hesitant but all of them were raised.

"Now open your eyes." Murphy instructed and he wanted to groan aloud at the sight of the eight other hands that had been put up along with his.

"Well now what do we do? It's not as if we can all date her." Kellan sounded glum and Liam, sitting next to him ran his hands over his face.

"I don't know man, could you, could any of you keep things totally platonic when it comes to Bea? Would you be able to look out for her without falling for her? I don't think I could, I don't think I even want to try." He shakes his head when nobody answers and continues "I didn't think so. The way I see it we have two options here. Either we can hand this mission off to another team, cutting all ties with Bea and go on our merry way." Liam paused.

A series of outraged comments flew around the room and he held up his hand for them to let him continue.

"We either cut our ties completely, **or** we can all date her, or try to date her, and see where it takes us."

There was quiet as each boy thought about what that would mean for him, and for his family. Sharing the same girl between all nine of them seemed an impossible feat. Though if there were ever a girl with a heart big enough to love all nine of them it would be their Bea.

As each boy came to a similar conclusion, that this plan seemed to hold the best of both worlds, they all started talking at once. Some being practical, trying to figure out logically how one girl could split her time equally between them, some lost in a daydream in which they got to keep the girl of their dreams and their family.

"Gentlemen are we all in agreement then? All those in favour of project Musketeer?" Henry's voice cut through the chatter and eight hopeful faces looked at him.

"I am willing, and I will obey." The agreement rang loudly as each boy recited the familiar words.

"Well then, now that's all settled I'd say this meeting is adjourned boys. Pub anyone?" Jason grinned then nudged an elbow into Henry's side.

"Project Musketeer?" he asked with a chuckle and Henry's cheeks tinged pink again.

"Yes. All for one and one for all seemed the appropriate sentiment." Jason laughed again, louder this time and followed his friend to his car.

"Henry, what on Earth have we gotten ourselves into?" He asked once they'd pulled out of the driveway and were headed towards the small house they shared. Henry shrugged his shoulders and flicked his eyes toward his friend. He seemed genuinely concerned over their plan - did he not believe that it could work?

"I have no idea Jason, no idea at all. But she's worth it isn't she?" He spoke quietly but with absolute conviction and Jason nodded, his mouth turning up into a grin.

"Absolutely."


	12. Chapter 12 Plans In Motion Part 1

~Bea~

Almost a month had passed since my stepfather returned from his business trip. The boys had become a constant presence in my life, showing up whenever they had a few minutes to spare. No more was mentioned about their mysterious Academy or about the assignment regarding Stephen.

Instead our time had been spent getting to know one another - either in quiet conversations or, as was the case with some of my more playful boys, by playing games. Aiden, Kellan and Jason were the main culprits when it came to those games, they taught me how to play truth or dare and twenty questions and though I wasn't very good at either I enjoyed learning about my boys.

As if by some previous agreement none of them tried to pry details of my abuse at the hands of my so called family from me which I was glad about. I spoke about my maimeo often and my many fond memories of her. I learned that Jason was on his way to becoming one of the youngest qualified Doctors in the country which I found incredible but not surprising - under the mischief and that easy grin lay an exceptionally intelligent mind.

I had learned about their likes and their dislikes - for instance I learned that Liam loved the outdoors and Ben hated flying, Kellan was a sugar fiend and wanted to become a chef like his and Murphy's aunt. I heard tales from Jasper of childhood escapades with his cousin and her friends. Henry told me about Alistair, his brother two years his senior, who suffered from Aspergers. Topher told me about his and Leah's father who had disappeared one day after accusing their mother of having an affair and in a jealous fit of rage had beaten her bloody. Aiden had confessed to me that he felt inferior compared to his brothers and I found that despite all his bravado he was painfully insecure. Murphy told me about growing up in Ireland, I was surprised to hear that he and Kellan hadn't grown up together, hadn't even known about each other, until much later. Every tiny detail was studied and packed away somewhere safe in my brain and I would take stock of them every now and then, marvelling at my boys and their lives.

I was sitting cross-legged on my bed while Aiden played with my hair and Kellan flipped through my sketchbook. We had about an hour before my stepfather would be home and I already had dinner doing in the slow-cooker so I could just enjoy my time with the boys. I was pulled onto Aiden's lap once he had finished with my hair, something that had been happening a lot lately - not that I minded.

The sound of the front door slamming made my heart jump into my throat and off of Aiden's lap.

"Bea! Get down here now!" my stepfather yelled. I shooed the boys into Narnia and giving them one last panicked glance, shut the door and hurried downstairs not wanting to keep him waiting.

"I have an important investor coming to dinner tonight." He snapped, I expected him to go on to say that I was to stay silent and out of sight in my room all evening. Instead he thrust a bag at my chest and told me to go make myself look presentable.

"You have an hour, I don't want to hear from you until then." I nodded, struck dumb from shock, and started to make my way back upstairs.

"Oh, and Bea? This dinner is crucial, don't fuck it up." He ordered before stalking off to his office. I ran upstairs and into my room leaning against the door once I was inside. I slid down the door, still clutching the bag to my chest, my breath coming in sharp little gasps as the panic bubbled up into my throat. I stared at the floor in front of me blankly. I didn't understand, couldn't understand why my stepfather was so adamant that I join him for dinner - even going to the trouble of buying something for me to wear. Never once during the ten years he had been married to my mother had he ever hosted any kind of business dealings at home. He very rarely involved my mother and had never even acknowledged my existence. I wasn't even sure what it was he did exactly, except that it involved money and a lot of it.

Two sets of warm arms circled me and my gaze flickered upwards to the boys looking down at me worriedly. Aiden gently prised the bag from my arms and set it on the bed before crouching in front of me. Kellan lifted me into his lap and held me close - I could feel his warmth through my clothes. It all felt a bit surreal, like it wasn't me sitting there in Kellan's lap, listening to Aiden telling me that I was fine, that I was safe and they would never let anything hurt me. I felt like I was watching it all from under water - it was blurry and the sound kept fading in and out. Fingers snapping in face brought my attention back to Aiden.

"Bea! You gotta breathe for me sweetie. Come on, deep breath in, then let it out nice and slow," Aiden put my hand on his chest and I could feel as he took a breath and released it. I tried to take a slow breath but the panic was preventing me from doing anything except tiny little gasping breaths. Kellan stroked my hair slowly, the gentle touch erasing some of the tension from my muscles. The steel vice around my throat lessened just enough for me to take a deep, wheezy breath, and another, and another, until the panic had receded completely.

"That's it sweetheart, well done, we're here, you're safe with us." Aiden spoke softly, his expression neutral but I could see the worry in his eyes and I felt guilty for being the one to put it there.

"Aiden." My voice came out sounding small and tired but the relief that showed on his face was immense.

"What happened Bumble Bea?" He asked carefully, as though he was worried that asking would send me back into another panic attack. I fiddled with the sleeve of my jumper for moment before replying, "Stephen is having a dinner party, and he wants me there." I pointed at the bag that now lay crumpled on my bed "He wants me to wear what's in there." Aiden picked up the bag and emptied it on the floor next to him. A teal dress with lace sleeves and black sequins fell to the floor along with a pair of flat black shoes with a little bow on them. Aiden gave a low whistle as he checked the tags on the dress and shoes.

"This is designer shit Bea, he must really want to impress tonight." He said lowly, taking the tags off and spreading the dress out on the bed carefully. He motioned for me to stand up, which I did, then held the dress up in front of me.

"Fuck me Bea you're gonna look stunning in that." He pointed at Kellan and gave him a stern look "Right, you, me, into the wardrobe now. Let Bea change in peace. Just come get us when you're done, or if you need a hand getting it on alright? We'll come back in fifteen if you don't come get us so hop to it sweetheart!" Aiden commanded brightly, before shoving Kellan back into Narnia.

A quick inspection of the dress showed that it had one of those hidden side zips, so I shouldn't need any help. I slipped it over my head and pulled it down, it fell to my knees, I slid the zip up and turned to face the mirror that was attached to one of the wardrobe doors. Slipping my feet into the shoes I examined my reflection. The dress highlighted my skinny frame but somehow made it look slender and willowy instead. My waist looked tiny and the colour made my skin look like ivory. It was amazing.

Hesitantly I opened the door to Narnia blushing when both Kellan and Aiden stopped mid-sentence. I spun around once, slowly, and the skirt flared slightly with the movement.

"What do you think?" I asked shyly. Kellan made a sort of strangled cough and his cheeks turned pink. Aiden laughed.

"I think what Kellan meant to say is that you look breathtaking sweetheart. Absolutely stunning." Kellan nodded in affirmation and his blush deepened.

"What time is this dinner Bumble Bea?" he asked. I looked at the clock and I had to fight the rising wave of panic when I saw I only had ten minutes left. I clenched my hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

"Ten minutes. Aiden, Kellan, I don't know what to do." I whimpered and they both reached for my hands, taking them gently in theirs. Kellan smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry about it Bea,we just spoke to Henry. Apparently that important client is Leo, he's part of Anna and Libby's team. They're all going to be there and we'll be up here waiting for you when it's over OK? We're not going anywhere." Kellan pulled me into a hug, which Aiden joined in on until he gave a snap of the fingers and cursed.

"Fuck! What am I going to do with your hair? I don't have time to sort it." He dug around in his pockets until he came up with a couple of hair pins, he pulled each side back and twisted the pins in holding it off my face. I thanked him and after giving them both one last hug and a kiss on each of their cheeks, dashed downstairs frightened of being late.

My stepfather was just closing the front door, ushering his guests inside, as I reached the foot of the stairs.

"Bea, this is my client Mr Davide and his assistant Anna." He introduced his guests in a charming, but false tone. I studied the man and woman in front of me. The man was intimidating and set a tremor running through my body, he was tall, as tall if not taller than Ben and just as broad shouldered. His massive frame was covered by an expensive looking suit, I let my eyes meet his for a brief moment. He was attractive, nothing like my boys but his face was strikingly handsome all the same. His skin was the colour of milk chocolate and he had dreadlocks that hung just past his shoulders. His eyes were unusually light for someone of his skin tone - they were a very pale brown an almost golden shade that was at once unsettling and fascinating. The woman, Jasper's cousin, was as tiny as her friend was tall. She was perhaps a few inches taller than me, with a very slim figure and dark brown curly hair with eyes to match. She gave me a small smile of recognition and I was at once reminded of Jasper. The nerves settled somewhat, satisfied that these people were who I thought they were.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you both." I took Leo's extended hand and shook it quickly before clasping my hands in front of me to hide the nerves. I may trust them, but there was still the wild card that was my stepfather. I had no idea what he was up to with this dinner but I had to trust that Leo and Anna would help, and that my boys would be there when it was all over.

I had a sudden fearful thought that I hadn't cooked anything for us to eat as we moved towards the dining room. I needn't have worried because a woman was already in there just finishing laying the table with bottles of wine, a jug of water and a small basket of bread. Stephen had obviously enlisted outside help when it came to the catering. The woman gave me a wink and a cheeky smile as she turned her back to my stepfather. This must be Libby, she was tall, maybe the same height as Aiden, with almost neon orange hair spiked up on her head. She was dressed in black trousers, a white shirt and black tie with a black waistcoat. I assumed that was the uniform she had to wear and not her own personal choice though it suited her, I imagined she would wear something more daring if given the choice. I watched as Anna gave her a small but indulgent smile. They seemed suited to each other I thought, and I could see why Jasper and the others were so fond of them.

Leo is sat across from me and next to where my stepfather was sitting, at the head of the table. Anna was at his other side and next me. I noticed I had been placed as far away from him as is possible, something of which I was glad. Leo made small talk with Stephen and Anna joined in occasionally, I stayed silent but tried to pay attention to the conversation in case I got asked a question. I kept my eyes trained on the table cloth and I played with my fingers nervously under the table. I wished, more than anything that I was back upstairs sitting on my bed with Kellan and Aiden.

I tried not to flinch when Anna placed one of her delicate little hands over mine. I risked looking up at her, relieved to see that my stepfather and Leo were now engrossed in a conversation about finance. Anna gave me a warm smile and patted my hands once before releasing them.

"Hello Bea, I believe our mutual friends have mentioned us before. We've all been so looking forward to finally meeting you. Our Jasper seems rather enamoured of you, which is a first. I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend before." I blink, at a loss for words. Jasper? Enamoured? Of me? I could feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"I think you must be mistaken, we're just friends." I stated sadly, quietly, being careful not to let Stephen overhear. In the month that had passed since Henry and I had kissed in his car I felt as though I had become much closer to all of them, yet I had never felt further away. Where before their touches had seemed personal and full of meaning I now felt as though they treated me like one would treat a friend, or a sister. I never saw any of them alone, they would always show up in pairs or groups of three. Of course I was happy to be included by them regardless of my status within the group but I couldn't stop myself from feeling as though something was missing. What that was I had no idea but my heart yearned for something... more.

Anna smiled at me gently and open her mouth to speak but my stepfather cut in before she could begin.

" I was just telling Mr Davide here how clever you are Bea." he turned to Leo flashing a smile that, to me, wouldn't have looked entirely out of place on a shark, "She spends all day in her room just reading. A regular little bookworm is our Beatrice." I nodded silently, unsure of the correct thing to say. A wrong word could mean punishment later, it seemed the safest option to stay quiet and only speak if I was asked a direct question.

"Leo is fine Mr Richards," Leo's voice was deep with an almost musical tone going through it. He smiled at me and the expression was almost the polar opposite of the one my stepfather had given before.

"What books do you like to read Bea?" He enquired, turning the attention of the table my direction. My mind went blank for second, the nervousness that seemed to follow whenever I held Stephen's attention robbing me of all coherent thought. I rubbed at the scar on my palm, Henry's face appearing in my head, giving me back some of my control.

"Oh anything and everything really. I'm especially fond of books set in the Far East." I confessed trying to keep my gaze from falling on the watery blue eyes of my stepfather.

Before the conversation could continue Libby came in holding plates in such a way that made me nervous she would drop them. She smiled politely and served first Leo, then Anna and then myself before returning with Stephen's plate. As she set the plate down she managed to knock over the glass of red wine that he had set down precariously close to the edge of the table. He made a sound of annoyance as Libby dabbed, ineffectually, at his suit with a cloth napkin.

"Clumsy girl you've ruined my suit! The dry cleaning will be coming out of your pay." He bit out angrily and I could see that he only held back his temper because of Leo. Libby apologised and backed out of the room, just before she stepped out of the door I could have sworn I saw her wink at me. I fought to suppress a giggle, she had done that on purpose.

I stared at the food on my plate, obviously this was some kind of starter as the portions were tiny even by my standards. I waited for my stepfather to start before taking a tentative bite, it was delicious! Mushroom soufflé with a small walnut, rocket and pear salad. It was possibly the nicest thing I'd ever eaten. I wondered who had made the food for this dinner party, and if they could teach me how to make this.

"Where is Mrs Richards this evening?" Anna inquired politely, I noticed that almost everything she did had a certain air of elegance to it. Stephen finished his mouthful with a slight grimace - though whether it was the food or the thought of my mother that made him do so I was unsure.

"She's unwell, confined to her bed I'm afraid. She has a very fragile disposition. Bea stays home to look after her and the house don't you?" I nodded, agreeing silently.

"How admirable, are you planning on going to university this year?" Leo asked me, though he watched my stepfather's expression closely. I pressed my lips together unsure of how to answer. I needn't have worried because Stephen answered for me.

"Beatrice will be taking a gap year of sorts to help care for her mother. If she decides to pursue a degree she can always use a correspondence course or the Open University." He lied smoothly, I had to give him that. He had managed to make it sound like I was in this house out of choice and the goodness of my heart.

"What would you like to study if you could Bea?" I pondered, I had never given university any thought - always assuming that I would be in this house until Stephen no longer had a use for me. A bleak outlook perhaps, but a realistic one. I had fully expected that I probably wouldn't live to see my 30th birthday.

"Botany, or perhaps Gaelic History." I replied, unsure if the courses even existed. Stephen narrowed his eyes at me and I dropped my head, my gaze returning to the table cloth. I don't think he liked me showing an interest in the outside world. The more I thought about it though, the more I liked the idea of getting a degree. It was one of those, maybe one day in the future kind of things. I imagined there were all kinds of qualifications I would have to obtain first seeing as though officially I hadn't even finished primary education.

Libby came through to collect our plates and refilled the wine in my stepfather's and Leo's glasses. I noticed that Anna hadn't touched the wine, and I had no desire to. Watching my mother lose herself to alcohol had made me leery of trying any. She returned with the main course, a rich beef stew that smelled heavenly. Bourguignon, the name came to me as I watched Libby serve the others. Again she left my stepfather until last, she handed out fresh cutlery as she went, wrapped in clean white napkins. I unfolded mine and laid it across my lap and just as Libby left the room watched my stepfather do the same. He let out a yelp of pain though as he went to pick up his spoon and it went crashing into the bowl, splattering him with stew. Anna's hand flew to her mouth, and I saw that it was to stifle to giggles that shook her shoulders rather than in horror. I pressed my lips together and tried, but failed, to hide a smile.

"Mr Richards are you alright?" Leo asked, in a voice full of false concern. My stepfather glared at me as though it was my fault he had suddenly acted like a fool.

"My spoon burnt my hand, honestly that girl is useless." He sounded petulant and it was Anna's turn to narrow her eyes. Clearly she was unhappy about her girlfriend being called useless. The tension in the room increased and in a last ditch attempt to ease it I suddenly thrust my spoon towards him.

"Here have my spoon, I'll just run and get another from the kitchen." I stammered out. Stephen snatched the it from my grasp and gave me a curt nod of approval. Excusing myself I made my way to the kitchen as fast as I could without running. Once there I leant against the wall and let out a shaky breath. I wanted this dinner over with. The pressure was too much for me to handle, I could feel the tenuous hold I had over the panic straining to it's limit. It would break, and I would say or do something to anger him if this went on for much longer.

"Hey ducky you alright? You look really pale. Wanna sit down a minute and catch your breath?" Libby hovered over me but didn't touch, which I was glad of. Her voice was husky with an East London accent. I stared at her shoes for a moment, before working up the courage to lift my gaze to her face. Concerned blue eyes looked back at me, with skin even paler than my own etched with lines of worry. I gave her a small, but hopefully reassuring, smile before answering in a voice that sounded steadier than I felt.

"I'm fine thank you, I just came through to grab a spoon. Somehow my stepfather's spoon burnt his hand." I raised an eyebrow at her mischievous expression and her grin widened. She let out a low chuckle.

"I may or may not have put his cutlery in the oven for a minute or two. Bastard deserves everything he gets if you ask me. Jase told us a little bit about what happened to you, couldn't shut up about Bea this and Bea that and she's so wonderful she farts glitter and unicorns and shit. The man's got it bad I tell ya." She clapped a hand over her mouth and winced. "Shit. I mean, er balls er, I wasn't supposed to say that... Shit! Fuck. Oh just shoot me." She grabbed a fresh spoon and all but threw it at me in her haste. "Go on get back to the others before I dig myself any deeper." She shooed me away with a wave of her hands and I hurried back to the dining room.

"You were gone a while Bea, what kept you?" My stepfather gave me a look that, under the thin veneer of concern, had me shaking. His voice held a strained sense of civility layered over cold calculation and menace. I struggled to find an acceptable excuse for my longer than anticipated absence. My mind was drawing a blank though.

"I wanted to check in on mum quickly. Sorry I didn't mean to be so long." I made sure to sound meek and apologetic. I took my seat and tried to be invisible. Of course Leo had other ideas.

"Where were we before we got interrupted? Ah yes. You were telling us about the degrees you were interested in. I believe you mentioned Botany and Gaelic History. Those are two very different subjects, what is it about them that appeals to you?" Leo enquired in that musical voice of his. I paused for a moment, trying to place the accent but drawing a blank.

"My parents and grandparents are Irish,I find their history and mythology fascinating. Botany appeals because there's such an awful lot to learn about plants. You can eat them, use them as medicine, to make clothes, to send a message, the possibilities are infinite." I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment, plants were an odd thing to be so passionate about.

I lifted my gaze, which had been focussed solely on the tablecloth, and met Leo's eyes. He smiled warmly and it made his eyes crinkle ever so slightly, it softened him and I felt that this was the real Leo, not the businessman who had been talking with my stepfather all evening. I flicked my eyes over to Anna, who looked at me with something akin to pride on her face. Lastly my gaze settled on Stephen and I promptly wished it hadn't. He looked angry, not a hot rage but rather an icy cruelness that gave me the shivers. I could only hope to escape the night unscathed but judging by his responses it didn't seem likely.

As much as I had wanted to meet Anna and her team, I just wanted this dinner to be over so I could escape back up to my room and to the safety of the boys. As is she could somehow read my thoughts Libby appeared once more to collect the dishes. She did so carefully, making sure not to drop or spill anything this time and quickly returned with dessert. It looked delicious and I couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto my face. I took a tiny bite, savouring the combination of chocolate and cherry, the crunchy meringue and the fluffy whipped cream that had a tiny bite to it which I suspected was brandy or something similar. Oh this dessert definitely made up for the stress of dinner, this was a tiny glass of heaven I was tucking into.

As the meal drew to a close my stepfather stood, placing his napkin on the table in front of him, and murmured something I didn't catch to Leo. He stood and motioned for Anna to follow suit.

"I have some private business to discuss with Mr Davide and his assistant. Why don't you save the catering girl a trip and take these things out to the kitchen. We'll be in my study if you need me." The look Stephen gave me made it clear that I shouldn't bother him unless I wanted to suffer the consequences. He left, Leo and Anna in tow and I collected the glasses and such to take to the kitchen.

I heaved a sigh of relief at the thought of the evening drawing to a close. I had no clue as to why Stephen had felt my presence necessary but he wouldn't have broken his rules for the simply to make a good impression. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, I would make myself sick with nerves if I continued with that train of thought. Between the boys and Anna's team they would figure it out and I would just have to trust that they would tell me what they could.

I could hear the murmur of voices coming from behind the closed door of my stepfather's office but couldn't make out what was being said. I continued towards the kitchen, finding Libby standing with her head sticking out of the open window exhaling a stream of what looked like smoke. She jumped when I set the things down in the sink and bumped her head on the window frame.

"Fuck! Ow!" She hastily put whatever she had been holding into her pocket and rubbed the back of her head, looking at me with an expression that was equal parts pained and guilty.

"Oh no! Libby are you OK? Do you need an icepack? Is there a bump there?" I exclaimed stepping closer to her. I looked up at her, puzzled.

"You don't smell like cigarettes." I blurted out before I clapped my hand over my mouth,

"I'm sorry that was so rude." I spoke around my hand feeling my face heat with embarrassment. Libby laughed and shook her head.

"Oh ducky I like you." She pulled a strange looking device out of her pocket and showed it to me "I'm guessing you've never seen one of these before then yeah? It's a vaporiser, I use it instead of cigarettes. Nasty habit I picked up a few years back. I only do it when I'm stressed nowadays though." She put it back in her pocket and slung an arm around my shoulder, leading me over to a chair and motioning for me to sit.

"Sit down before you fall down yeah? I know the guys will probably tell you this later but you did so well this evening." I opened my mouth to argue that I hadn't done anything but she held up a hand, halting me before continuing, "Shush. You did well ducky, that was one hell of a stressful situation and you handled it damn near perfectly. You should be proud of yourself alright?" She pulled me into a brief, hard hug.

"Oh want some more pudding? It looked like you were enjoying it back there. Bridie makes the best food I've ever fucking tasted." Libby produced another glass filled with the same chocolate heaven as before and a spoon and placed them on the table in front of me. I smiled my thanks and dug in, I wasn't going to turn down food when it tasted this good.

I sat and watched Libby as she pottered around the kitchen packing plates and glasses back into specially designed cases. I had just scraped the last mouthful from my glass when I heard the door to my stepfather's office open. I set the spoon and glass in the sink carefully so as not to make a noise and crept towards the door. Libby spied me escaping and pulled me into a brief hug and kissed me on the cheek before whispering in my ear.

"That's my cue to scarper. Nice to meet you ducky, hopefully next time I won't be dressed as a fucking penguin eh?"

I nodded, a tiny jerk of my head, as the nerves that had subsided somewhat whilst I had been away from Stephen returned full force. I smoothed my hands down my dress and played nervously with a strand of hair. I wondered suddenly if any of the boys were watching and I gave the camera in the hallway a tiny finger wave and a small smile.

I stood at the foot of the stairs, hands clasped in front of me to stop myself from fidgeting too much and waited for Anna, Leo and my stepfather to make their way from his office. I straightened myself when I heard footsteps approaching, Leo and Stephen walked side by side with Anna a step behind them. Leo still appeared to be talking with my stepfather in a low voice, Stephen nodded and smiled at something he said and as they reached my spot in the entrance way they turned and shook hands.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bea." Leo extended a hand to me which I took, instead of shaking it like I assumed he would, he bent and kissed the back of my hand before giving me a warm smile and stepping back. Anna filled the spot he had left and kissed both my cheeks lightly and clasped my hand with her own.

"It was wonderful to meet you Bea, être un peu sûr, nous vous reverrons bientôt." Anna spoke the last part softly, and I tried to translate what she had said, I could understand parts of it and I filled the rest in myself with what made sense: be safe little one, we will see you again soon.

"Dinner was delicious Mr Richards, thank you for having us." Leo gave him a smile and I noticed whilst he hadn't given any kind of compliment to Stephen he had made it seem like one. I ducked my head and smiled, as my stepfather, entirely unaware of the subtle snub, preened and opened the front door. I peeked around him to get a glimpse of their car out of curiosity and found a dark coloured, sleek looking thing. I spied a glint of silver on the hood and recognised the badge as being a Jaguar. I wondered if it belonged to Anna or Leo. I couldn't imagine Libby owning something as elegant as this.

Anna and Leo said their final goodbyes and wished us both a good evening before climbing into the car and moving away slowly down the driveway. Stephen closed the door and I immediately turned my gaze to the floor and watched the approach of his shoes. He grabbed my wrist and held it in a painfully tight grip. Pulling me towards his office I wondered what kind of punishments he would inflict upon me this time.

"Take that dress off. I don't want to see you in it for any longer than I have to." He demanded, sinking into the leather chair on the other side of his desk. I let my hair fall forwards, hoping it would do something to cover me, and pulled the zip down. I removed the dress quickly and stood hunched over as if I could hide myself from him. The room was silent, and stayed that way for a few long minutes before he stood and stalked around the desk to stand directly in front of me. I could feel his gaze like a weight on my shoulders but I daren't look up at him, instead I focussed on a spot around mid-chest while I waited for him to speak.

"You're lucky Mr Davide likes you. I should teach you some proper manners Beatrice." He paused briefly to light a cigarette, took a long drag and exhaled before continuing, "But Mr Davide would be displeased if I marked you further." He exhaled a stream of smoke into my face again and I fought the urge to cough. He did it again and this time I couldn't help it, I coughed quietly, moving a hand in front of my mouth. His reaction was instant, the tip of his cigarette pressed into my ribs once, hard and as he went to place it elsewhere his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen then promptly told me to go to my room.

"... And I don't want to hear another fucking sound from you." He added as I moved towards the door.

"Leave the dress and the shoes here." I placed them on the chair next to me and left as swiftly as I could shutting the door behind me.

Feeling both drained and humiliated I hoped against hope that Aiden and Kellan were still waiting in Narnia so that I would have the chance to at least put on a t-shirt to cover myself. My ribs hurt, and I wanted to just curl up and sleep and pretend none of this had happened. Except, I thought to myself, meeting Libby, Anna and Leo. Yes, meeting the three of them was something I would treasure.

Holding a hand over my ribs to hide the ugly looking burn from the boys, who knowing my luck would be waiting for me just inside the door, I sighed deeply and stepped inside my room. Strong arms immediately pulled me into a broad chest and I winced at the touch of fabric against my side. I was pulled back and worried blue eyes bored into mine.

"What happened? Why did you wince? Are you hurt? That fucker did something to you again didn't he?" I gave Murphy a weak smile, that probably looked more like a grimace, and tried to pull away from him in search of something to wear. I don't think he had even noticed my lack of clothing until he moved my hand away from my side and gently placed his own hand there. The very tips of his ears went pink which I found endearing.

"Doc, she needs patching up. Aid go grab her some clothes - something soft so it doesn't hurt her side." I started at his quiet words, Jason was here? I finally looked around my room, which I hadn't been able to do when I'd first walked in seeing as how I was pulled face first into Murph's chest the second I walked through the door. All of them were in my room; Henry was stood near the wardrobe, Liam and Ben were sat cross legged on the floor, Kellan was sprawled out on my bed with Jasper at his feet and Topher opposite him. Jason was making his way towards me, my small medical kit in his hand and I just caught sight of Aiden's blonde hair disappearing into the wardrobe.

Murphy took his hand off my side as Jason approached and I winced as the cooler air hit the burnt skin. He frowned but didn't say anything, taking a step backwards to let Jason look at it.

"Oh sweetness what did he do to you? There must be hundreds of these scars." He all but whispered and, embarrassed, I sought out Henry's gaze. He had seen me like this before, worse than this in fact and I was sure he already knew what had caused those marks. Henry said nothing, but nodded his head as if to say 'go on, tell him.' I let out a shaky breath and focussed on Jason's face.

"He... Stephen.. He.. He likes to use me as an ashtray." I stammered,feeling suddenly overwhelmed with the whole situation. I wanted to be alone out of habit, it was almost as if my solitude was a kind of security blanket. I didn't have to worry about how to act or what to say when I was alone but these boys, _my boys_ , were here and there was a large part of me that didn't want them to ever leave me alone again. I could feel tears burning my eyes and I refused to let them fall, even if they were justified. I wanted to at least hold onto the pretence of bravery despite being able to feel myself crumbling from the inside out.

I closed my eyes for a second and tried to focus on something else. I tried to ignore the burning in my side, the exhausted state of my nerves, the humiliation of standing, in my underwear, in front of everyone and having them see my scars. I instead tried to imagine the forest the boys had taken me to, tried to call to mind the exact movement of the shadows as the breeze played through the leaves overhead, the faint rushing of the stream in the distance, the feel of the mossy ground underfoot, the sharp smell of pine needles and the deeper scent of the soil and the wet leaves. Immediately I felt better, calmer, and I didn't feel like I would burst into tears any second. I opened my eyes and caught Jason's worried gaze. I smiled at him reassuringly and placed my hand over his.

"I'm alright Jason, tired and ready for tonight to be over with but I'm OK." I whispered. He frowned slightly but didn't say anything just gestured for me to sit down on the bed. Kellan and Topher moved out of the way and hovered nervously behind Jason. Jasper moved towards me a little and brushed the tips of my fingers with his own. I inhaled sharply as Jason started cleaning my side, the sting of the alcohol wipes taking me by surprise. I watched him closely after that, not wanting to be taken by surprise again. He smeared a clear gel onto the burn, which he got from his own backpack, the relief was almost instant. Jason gave me a bright smile before loosely bandaging the area with non-stick dressings.

"There we go sweetness, all better." He kissed the top of my head and moved back so Aiden could hand me something to wear. He handed me a blue and green tartan nightshirt that buttoned all the way down the front. It looked almost like it was just a big men's shirt. It could have fit Ben easily. It was made of soft, brushed cotton and was definitely new because I'd never seen it before. I slipped it on and stood up to do up the buttons, it hung to mid-thigh when I was standing so I figured I would be safe sitting cross-legged or curled up. He also handed me the socks Jason had given me which I took with a smile.

"Now you're all sorted Bea, we can get started with the family meeting." I looked up at Henry surprised. I quickly unfolded myself, wincing when I moved a little too fast and tugged the hem of my nightshirt down as I stood. I made to walk towards Narnia, thinking the boys would want their privacy and they couldn't all fit in there for any length of time, but I was stopped by Murphy placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going Bea?" Murphy sounded puzzled and as I turned to face him I mumbled,

"Well Henry said you were having your meeting." Murphy gave me a look that clearly said I should elaborate because I wasn't making sense. I sighed and felt myself blush.

"I.. I didn't want to intrude, or be in the way so I was going to go sit in the other room." I stammered, embarrassed and a little upset to have to put it into words. He pulled me into his arms and I felt his chest shake with a quiet chuckle.

"Silly girl, you're family now. Henry meant for you to stay, we wouldn't have a meeting in your room if we didn't want you to be part of it." He pressed a quick kiss to my hair and brought me back over to the bed to sit between him and Jasper with Ben sitting on the floor by my feet.

I was stunned into silence, though a broad smile made it's way onto my face. I was family now, they wanted me as a part of their family. I was wanted.

"First things first, does anyone have anything they need to discuss in private later?" Topher seemed to be taking charge of the meeting I noticed, with Henry standing back to the side with Jason. Nobody spoke, and I looked around the room at the boys all smiling back at me and I felt better than I had in weeks. It was the first time we had all been together since the day at Topher's. These rare moments in which we were all together were precious to me and I treasured them.

"OK then. Starting with you Henry, how's your week been? Any problems?" Topher asked and I looked towards Henry,waiting for his reply.

"It's been pretty quiet this week. Alistair had an interview yesterday but I haven't heard whether or not he got the job yet. He's due to call and check in with me tomorrow anyway so I should find out then. My father and his latest floozy are on a cruise for the next six weeks according to the voicemail he left me. Other than that, nothing else of importance really." It was the first time I saw something close to anger in Henry's eyes as he spoke of his father and I wondered what had happened there. Topher went around the room, first to Jason then Kellan, Aiden and then Murphy and I listened as the boys all described their week. I liked that they seemed to do this at least once a week, just to check in with each other. They were truly closer than any family I had ever known, save for my grandmother.

As Murphy finished his recap of the last seven days I realised that it was my turn to share. I swallowed nervously, but pushed it back telling myself it was just the boys I could talk to them.

"Uhm, well my week was pretty uneventful except for today really." I started "Oh! Well I guess it might not be exciting to you but it was for me, I met Anna, Libby and Leo today as you probably already know. I would like to see them again, I liked them - even if Leo did scare me a bit." I smiled and leaned into Murphy's shoulder as I listened to the rest of the boys say their piece. I was practically asleep by the time Ben finished and Topher smiled at me indulgently.

"Well I would ask Bea to tell us her thoughts on what happened tonight but I get the feeling asking tomorrow morning would be a better idea." He paused and nodded to Ben and Murphy before continuing "You two stay here tonight just in case alright? We'll call you tomorrow sweetie, try to get a good night's sleep OK?" Topher walked over and kissed my cheek gently, prompting the others to do the same as they said their goodbyes.

I was getting used to having the boys stay over, they would either sleep in bed with me or they would hide themselves away in the other room but I had never had Ben or Murphy stay over before. They were probably the boys I saw the least next to Jason and I figured it must be because of work, though I wasn't sure what either of them did. I yawned and fought the urge to stretch, knowing it would hurt my side. I heard both of the guys let out a low chuckle as I rubbed at my eyes tiredly. I looked at them both, then down at my bed and back to them and frowned slightly.

"Uhm, not to be rude but where are you two going to sleep? I don't think we'll all fit in my bed." I placed a finger to my mouth as I tried to come up with a fair way to do things. Ben grinned at me and ran a hand over my hair a couple of times.

"Don't worry ma petite we will fit. You're so little that you'll leave plenty of space for the both of us." He climbed into bed against the wall and patted the space next to him. I climbed in and tried to forget that he had changed into shorts in front of me. I could feel my face turning red at the memory, they had both changed into what they wore to bed, which for Ben was a loose pair of shorts and a t-shirt and for Murphy was a pair of black pyjama trousers and nothing else. Murphy climbed in after turning off the light and they both gave me a kiss before we said our good-nights.

I snuggled into Ben's side and Murphy curled around me, carefully placing his arm over my waist avoiding the bandages. I could hear Ben's heartbeat, a steady rhythm that lulled me to sleep in minutes.

 _"You worthless whore! Get on your knees where you belong!" Stephen shoved me roughly to the floor and I gasped as his fingers dug into the spots the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth had found earlier. He backhanded me and I tasted blood as both my cheek and lip split under the force of his hand. He pushed me to the floor and started to kick me, his foot connecting with my back, my ribs, my stomach. I was no longer able to take in a breath and I felt fuzzy and dazed as he yanked me back up by my hair. His hands wrapped around my throat and squeezed painfully, cutting off what little oxygen I could take in. My fingers clawed his hands, trying to prise him off me to no avail. I simply had nothing left to fight him with. Blackness encroached my field of vision, tunnelling down until I couldn't see anything but the darkness. I felt strange and detached from my body as I tumbled into nothingness. I no longer felt the need to breathe so I stopped trying and just let myself float away..._

"Bea!" _a whispered voice filtered in through the haze of black but I struggled to recall who was speaking to me. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder shake me but was unable to surface from wherever it was I had gone to._

"Bea! Godammit breathe Bea!" _the voice was warm but deep and definitely male. It sounded scared, and that made a twinge of regret flare in me - I didn't want to scare the voice, it sounded so kind._ _I tried to make myself breathe like the voice had asked me to. It was painful but I managed a small wheezy breath. I wondered if the voice would leave now, and I realised that was something I didn't want to happen._

 _"That's it baby, breathe for me, in and out that's it." The voice sounded clearer, the blackness fading just a little around the edges as I did as he instructed. As the darkness faded awareness began to filter in. I was laying down, in a bed judging by the pillows beneath my head and the duvet covering me. The next thing I realised was that I was not alone in bed, a large undoubtedly masculine hand brushed a few stray hairs out of my face and I was surprised to find the action soothing. Who did this gentle hand belong to? I wondered. My eyes fluttered open finally and the dim glow of the street light filtered in through the slight gap in the curtains making the shadows appear more menacing than usual._

 _My eyes found the hand which was now resting on my own, radiating warmth and comfort like a particularly tanned blanket, and followed the path of his arm, up to his shoulder and finally to his face. I blinked, dazedly up at the owner of the kind voice and warm hands._

"Mon dieu que tu me fait peur, vous a cessé de respirer! Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me réveiller, je pensais que je vous avais perdu ma belle abeille." (My God you scared me, you stopped breathing! I didn't think you were going to wake up. I thought I had lost you my beautiful bee.) Ben whispered into my hair, breathing shakily, it was then I noticed the phone lit up on the duvet inbetween us. It showed that a call was taking place and I recognised Jason's little symbol just before I heard the tinny sound of my favourite Doctor almost yelling into the phone.

"Ben! BEN! Is she OK? What happened? For god's sake answer me Benoit Marcel Delmas!" Ben picked up the phone and pulled me back into his chest where I snuggled in happily, glad of his warmth because I was freezing.

"She's OK now Doc, she woke up and seems fine. Hmm? Yeah you can talk to her one sec." Ben passed me the phone and before I could even draw breath to say hello Jason was firing off questions at me.

"Bea! Are you OK? What happened? How is your side doing? Does anything hurt?" I waited until he paused to breathe and tried to answer all the questions.

"Hi Jason, I'm OK I think. I don't know what happened - I mean I was dreaming and then suddenly Ben was shaking me and talking to me in French. My side is OK, it hurts a little bit but no more than it should. Nothing else hurts, all ten fingers and toes still there. I think I'll live, there's nothing wrong with me that some rest won't cure." I felt Ben's chest vibrate with a low chuckle and Jason let out a huff.

"Fine. I expect a better explanation tomorrow but you're right you need to rest. We'll talk tomorrow sweetness." I smiled, even though I knew full well he couldn't see me. It felt nice to be cared about for once, though I felt bad for scaring them.

"Goodnight Jason." I said softly before handing the phone back to Ben. He said his goodbyes and put the phone back under the pillow. Ben brought his hands down to intertwine our fingers and rested his head on top of mine. I looked at our joined hands and marvelled at the size difference, my hand looked like a child's in his. We didn't speak for a time, comfortable in the silence, something Ben and I seemed to have in common was finding comfort in the quiet.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." I broke the silence first, speaking in a low whisper. "Where did Murphy go?" I asked suddenly noticing his absence.

"As long as you're OK ma petite. Murphy had to go help his Aunt - her car broke down on the way home. He left not long after you fell asleep. Speaking of which, are you going to be able to get back to sleep?" I thought about it, I was tired, exhausted really, but the thought of going to sleep conjured my stepfather's face - rage contorting his features as he wrapped his hands around my neck. I shuddered and shook my head - no, sleep would not be forthcoming tonight.

"Fair enough." Ben seemed to shrug and held me tighter, cradling me in warmth and care as we watched the sky turn from black to the golden hues of sunrise.


	13. Chapter 13 Plans In Motion Part 2

The slight vibration of Ben's phone brought me out of the half awake state I was in curled up on his chest. I didn't feel sleepy, just very cosy and completely unwilling to move. He read whatever message he had been sent and slid his phone back under my pillow. Moving his arms back around me he gave me a quick hug and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Good morning ma petite, we've been invited to breakfast. Murphy will be over to pick us up once Stephen has left for work." Ben spoke softly and I noticed that his accent seemed stronger this morning than it had last night.

"Hmm OK. Where are we going for breakfast?" I stretched a little of the stiffness from my muscles then brought a finger to my lip, pressing it against my teeth for a second.

"Wait. What's the date today?" I asked. Ben checked his phone again.

"The 12th. Why?" He looked down at me with his thick brows furrowed in confusion. I grinned and had to fight the joyous cry that bubbled up in my chest. Every three months or so, depending on how bad she'd been, my stepfather sent my mother away to a retreat for a week to 'rest her fragile mind.'

It worked almost like a rehab in some ways, she came back and for a few days she was OK, I saw glimpses of the mother I remembered from my childhood. We had never been close but she had gotten more and more distant as the years went on, more and more violent the further she sank into a bottle.

Normally this week was a nightmare for me, with no-one else to distract Stephen he seemed to take out his frustrations on me more often, but now, with the boys around, I would be safe and I would be able to spend the whole day with them without fear of being discovered.

"My mother will be gone for a week. Stephen sends her to a retreat every so often." I whispered happily. Ben grinned, showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth.

"He'll take her when he leaves for work so I should probably go get dressed and pack her a bag, heaven knows neither of them will have done it. The quicker I can get her ready, the quicker they'll leave."

I climbed out of bed and stretched, lifting my arms high above my head slowly, not wanting to pull at the burn on my side too much. Ben cleared his throat quietly and my face flushed bright red with embarrassment. I'd forgotten that as I lifted my arms the night-shirt I wore would lift up. I quickly brought my arms back down to my side, tugging at the bottom of the shirt. Turning to face him I covered my cheeks with my hands and peeked at him through my fingers.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Ben." I whispered, mortified. Ben grinned at me, and wiggled his eyebrows a little bit, making me giggle.

"Oh don't mind me ma petite, I was quite enjoying the view." He winked at me and I just stood there in shock for a second before almost running to my wardrobe to find a pair of jeans.

"Ben!" I looked pointedly at him when he didn't move from his spot on my bed.

"Can you get out so I can get dressed please?" I clutched my old, faded jeans to my chest and waited for him to get up. Ben tilted his head to one side slightly and looked me up and down before settling back down against the pillows.

"Don't think I can ma petite, sorry. Doc said I had to keep a close eye on you." he said smugly and I scowled at him.

"Jason did not tell you to watch me get dressed you... you perv!" I spluttered. He chuckled and placed his hands behind his head.

"Ugh! Fine stay there." I grumbled and went to the wardrobe, before Ben could react I'd opened the secret panel and slipped into Narnia.

"Ha! Take that Mr. I'm quite happy to sit here being all French and infeasibly attractive first thing in the morning" I muttered, sticking my tongue out at the closed door in front of me.

I pulled out a jumper from the chest in the corner and changed my clothes quickly, I dragged a brush through my hair, which was a tangled mess thanks to last night, and pulled it into a loose plait.

I checked the time, eager for once, to have Stephen call me down early. The earlier they left, the earlier I would be free. I started to think about what I would need to pack for my mother, making a mental list of items she would need while she was away.

I checked my phone, ignoring the missed call from Murphy, as it must have been just before Ben had received his message. I had four unread messages, one from Henry, two from Jason and one from Aiden.

Henry: Good morning Bea, I'm looking forward to breakfast. See you soon. x

Jason: Mornin' starshine! Hope you're feeling OK this morning. I'll need to have another look at that burn this morning and see how it's doing.

Jason: P.S don't forget your vitamins!

Murphy: Tell Ben to get his lazy French arse out of bed and to stop winding you up. I'll be over to pick you two up at about 9. See you soon sweetheart x

A quiet tapping on the secret door alerted me to Ben's presence.

"Bea? Can I come in? I'm sorry for teasing you ma petite." He whispered and I opened the door, letting him climb inside. He pulled me into a hug, mindful of my side.

"It's OK Ben, I know you didn't mean anything by it." I mumbled into his chest.

He released me and sat in the arm chair, running a hand through his curls roughly. I noticed that he'd put on a t-shirt and the jeans he'd been wearing yesterday, he looked tired and I felt guilty for keeping him awake. I could see a slight shadow of stubble where he hadn't shaved yet and for some reason my fingers itched to reach out and touch it.

I wasn't given the chance to discover whether I would or not because at that moment my stepfather yelled to me from somewhere downstairs.

"Bea! Get down here right now!" I sighed and looked into Ben's gentle brown eyes, committing them to memory so I could remember them later instead of the cold chips of eyes belonging to my stepfather, or my mother's tired pools of grey.

"Stay in here. Please? I'll be back soon I promise." I whispered, kissing him on the cheek quickly, fleeing before I could second guess my bravery.

I found my stepfather standing at the foot of the stairs running his hands though his greying hair. He looked frazzled already and I couldn't deny that some part of me felt happy about it. I was becoming bolder, even if it was only in my head, and I held the boys entirely responsible.

"There you are. You took your fucking time. I need coffee, make enough for your mother as well. Then go get her presentable and pack her bags. We leave at nine." He turned on his heel and walked away, calling out behind him as he went "I'll be in my office, I don't want to be disturbed, just knock and leave the coffee by the door."

I moved towards the kitchen and busied myself with making coffee and breakfast for them both, pleased that I was being given an easy morning. I poured the coffee into travel mugs, wrapped the breakfast I had made in a napkin and knocked lightly on the door to Stephen's office, leaving the mug on the small end table just outside the door. He didn't respond to my knocking, not that I'd expected him to really. I overheard him talking to someone over the phone, the words I heard sent ice running through my veins and an uncontrollable trembling through my limbs.

"How much more can you need? It happened seven fucking years ago for god's sake."

In a daze I made my way up to my mother's bedroom, gently shaking her awake and nudging her into the shower. I laid out clothes for her, a dove grey chiffon blouse and navy blue wide-legged trousers. I placed a pair of grey stilettos by the side of the bed and gathered her clothes together for the following week. I was on auto pilot, my brain spinning out of control while my hands did the work. I brushed my mother's hair, pulling it into a simple but elegant knot at the nape of her neck. She looked at her reflection in the dressing table mirror, eyes flicking up to take in my own reflection as well. Aside from the colour of our eyes we looked nothing alike, and the more I looked at her the more I noticed it. There wasn't a single other similarity, she was blonde with a faint golden tan and was taller and curvier than I ever would be. Now that I was noticing it, even our eyes were different, both grey but different shades; hers were a dull colour - flat and unfriendly looking, where mine held flecks of blue and green. I watched as my mother put on her jewellery, a pair of small gold and diamond studs with a matching pendant on a chain so fine it looked like it would melt in your hands. _Good thing it's resting near her heart then... No chance of any warmth coming from there any time soon._

I moved to pick up her small suitcase and take it downstairs but she rose and gave me a cold look, towering over me in her four inch heels.

"Did you pack my pills?" she asked haughtily and I wondered, not for the first time, how she was related to my grandmother. I shook my head worriedly, hoping it wouldn't be the wrong answer. She frowned and I shrank back slightly, waiting for her to strike me. When the blow didn't come I looked at her confusedly, She just turned without a word and picked up the small silver sheet on her bedside table. She popped a couple of pills into her hand and swallowed them down with a mouthful of water.

"Come along Beatrice, we mustn't keep your father waiting." She strode out of the room, handbag nestled under her arm, and a light jacket thrown over her shoulders. My mother was beautiful but as cold and unfeeling as ice. One look in her eyes revealed that she was for all intents and purposes an entirely hollow woman.

I picked up the case again and followed after her, eager for them both to get going. My head was still spinning in circles, repeating my stepfather's words over and over again.

Stephen was waiting for us by the front door, the two of them looked flawless in their suit and their heels. I felt small and shabby next to them, but wouldn't for a moment want to trade places with either one of them. They may have looked perfect but both held about as much warmth as the Arctic.

My stepfather took the handle of the case from me and began to follow my mother out the door. There was no goodbye from either one of them, though just as he climbed into the drivers seat Stephen called out to me.

"I won't be home until late tonight, I have a dinner meeting so don't bother cooking." He closed the car door and started the engine. I watched until the car disappeared from view then heaved a sigh of relief.

I hadn't realised that I was still standing at the open front door until Murphy appeared in front of me, with a smile on his face.

"Morning sweetheart, you alright?" I was pulled into a tight hug, my face pressed against his broad, leather jacket covered, chest.

"Yeah, I'm good." I mumbled, putting my arms around his waist, my fingers clutching at the cool leather on his back.

"Let's go find Ben so we can get you both fed yeah?" I reluctantly let go of him and closed the door behind us.

Ben was pacing my bedroom anxiously, phone in his hand with a conflicted expression on his face. I tilted my head to one side wondering what on Earth had him so flustered, he was normally so laid back he was practically horizontal.

"Ben? Is everything O..." I didn't get to finish my question because he stopped pacing to pick me up and squeeze the life out of me. I let out a small squeak and patted his chest trying to get him to put me down.

"Oh dieu merci je recevais inquiet quand je l'ai vu partir et vous ne revenais pas . Je suis désolé ma petite, je crains seulement de vous si je ne peux pas vous voir." He spoke too quickly for me to understand most of what he said. I realised that Ben seemed to revert back to his mother tongue when he was stressed and wondered if he knew he did it sometimes. I caught 'I'm sorry ma petite' which is what Ben always seemed to call me.

"Elle va bien , mettre son bas afin que nous puissions aller déjà" Murphy nodded at me as he spoke. Ben gently lowered me to the floor but still kept hold of my hand.

I smiled gently up at him, holding his large, calloused hand with both of mine, running my fingers over the warm skin that looked incredibly tanned compared to my own pale shade.

"Where are we going for breakfast? You never answered me earlier." It was Murphy's turn to grin at me and I noticed that his eyes crinkled up when he did, it turned his gruff appearance into something a lot more approachable.

"Our aunt owns a pub restaurant, we go there most of the time to meet up." My eyes widened a little at the mention of his aunt. I was going to meet his family? I looked down at my clothes briefly, which were shabby at best and totally not appropriate for meeting family.

I pulled my hands out of Ben's and shook my head, hoping I could magically acquire that mysterious fashion knowledge that girls my age all seemed to possess.

"I'm just going to change..." I trailed off at the boys confused expressions "I can't go meet your aunt like this! I look like a glorified street urchin! Plus Aiden will have a fit if he sees me back in these clothes after buying me such lovely new things." Ben nodded distractedly and I felt my cheeks heat in remembrance of earlier. Murphy laughed, a short but rich sound.

"Bridie won't care what you look like babe. Trust me." His voice full of mirth, I shook my head exasperated.

"I don't care. I'm changing, I'll only be five minutes." I escaped into my secret room and pulled open the trunk that was filled with clothes.

I pulled out a pair of soft denim jeans and a dusky pink jumper. Simple but a lot more presentable than the things I had on. I ran my fingers through my hair, unravelling the plait before Aiden could complain about it. I pulled on my boots, tucking my jeans into them as I did. I examined myself in the mirror quickly, suddenly unsure of the jeans - they were a lot tighter fitting than I was used to and I worried that my legs looked too thin. I sighed, deciding that there was nothing I could do about it now and stepped back into my bedroom.

The boys were sitting side by side on my bed, looking for all the world like they belonged there. I envied their ease and confidence but with every moment I spent with the boys I could feel my own confidence growing.

I smiled at them both, and swallowed my the nervous feeling that rattled around me.

"Ready to go ma petite?" They both rose fluidly, managing somehow to look graceful despite their bulk, when I nodded.

I hopped up into Murphy's truck, taking the back seat and giving Ben a pointed look indicating that he should sit up front. He raised an eyebrow and I narrowed my eyes slightly in warning. Ben laughed and Murphy shook his head, a smile on his face.

" Ma petite you are a little spitfire in disguise aren't you?" He joked as he pulled the seatbelt over his shoulder. I frowned, unsure whether he meant that as a good thing.

"It's the Irish in her, trust me she's just gonna get worse man." Murphy nudged Ben with his elbow and they both chuckled. I let out a huff and stared out of the window, making a point of ignoring them for the rest of the journey. If they were going to tease me then I didn't want to talk to the idiots.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and sent a message to Jason;

'We're on our way, I don't suppose you have some kind of cure for idiocy?' I didn't have to wait long for his reply.

Jason: Sorry no. What did they do now? Do I need to kick asses? *Get Henry to kick asses - he's scarier than I am ;)*

Bea: They're teasing me. I think. Is everyone going to be there today?

Jason: Yep, we're all here and waiting for you to arrive sweetness. Tell them to stop picking on you or you'll sic Henry on them. That should shut them up.

Bea: Why is everyone so scared of Henry? He's not scary... A little intimidating at first perhaps but not scary.

Jason: Are you kidding? The guy is made of stone sometimes!

Bea: Huh. Are you sure about that? ;)

I sent the message before I thought too much about it and immediately wished I hadn't. It wasn't right for me to say those kinds of things. I frowned at my phone and put it back in my pocket, sitting on my hands before they could do anymore damage.

We pulled into the gravel car park of a mock Tudor style building. It was painted a buttery yellow with black beams running over it, the windows were all original from the looks of it. I looked up at the sign which read CanisAvem. I liked the place immediately, even from the outside it felt warm and homey.

Murphy led the way inside through the glossy black stable door at the back of the building. We had evidently come in through the staff entrance as we'd arrived in a bustling kitchen. the radio was playing something unfamiliar but catchy over the noises of people cooking. As the door closed with a bang one of the people bent over the massive stove looked up.

"Ducky!" Libby yelled happily, abandoning her work to bounce her way over to us. She wrapped me in a tight hug, she smelt like coffee and something clean and woodsy. I tried not to flinch as she caught my ribs but was unable to stop myself from inhaling sharply. She leant back a little but didn't release me from her arms.

"What happened? You were fine last night." Her face suddenly turning serious, blue eyes flashing with concern. I tried to give her a reassuring smile but I think it probably came out looking more like a grimace.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I said softly, trying not to draw attention from the other people milling around the kitchen.

"Ducky..." Libby started and looked at me sadly but I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"It's nothing, really." I looked her in the eye, trying to convey that I really didn't want to talk about it anymore. She sighed and gave a tiny nod before releasing me.

"Long as you know what you're doing ducky." she muttered before going back to her station.

"Come on Bea, everyone is out the front waiting for us." Ben tugged at my hand and led me through the swinging door into the pub proper. The room was large, but not so big that I couldn't see everything from behind the bar. It was a comfortable combination of rustic and modern that made it seem homey but not dated. Classic rock played from the speakers and I recognised it as something my grandmother had listened to when I was a child.

As we neared a low table surrounded by a couple of leather couches and some armchairs the rest of the boys looked up almost simultaneously and Aiden jumped up from his seat to pull me onto the sofa between him and Jasper.

"Mornin' Bumble Bea! Hot damn, you did good with the outfit today," He tugged a lock of hair and grinned at me "And you didn't put it that fucking godawful plait again either." I blushed and Ben opened his mouth to speak, probably to drop me in it for having my hair up this morning but I glared at him and held up a finger.

"Hup! Shh you, you're still in my bad books from earlier." I said in a mock-stern voice.

Jason laughed gave a thumbs up and said proudly

"That-a-girl Bea! You tell him." Jasper raised an eyebrow and Aiden tilted his head to one side with a look of confusion settling over his features.

"I feel like I'm missing something..." Jasper murmured. Topher and Henry nodded and Jason just sat back with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, what the fuck is going on? What did you do to get in Bea's bad books? Since when did Bumble Bea _have_ bad books" Aiden asked. Everyone turned to face me and I felt my face grow hot and my hands shake under the collective weight of their attention.

"Umm, w..well, Ben and Murphy w..were tea..teasing me in the c..car and I...I messaged J..Ja..Jason about it..." I stuttered out, clenching my hands into fists in annoyance. I hated my stutter, it only happened when I was nervous, which with the boys were around wasn't all that often. I realised though, that today was the first time I had told any of them off, even if I wasn't really serious about it.

I looked up from studying my knees when I heard someone being slapped. Kellan stood behind his brother and Ben with a grin on his face as they both rubbed spots on their heads.

"Stop teasing Bea idiots." Kellan said cheerfully before settling back down in one of the armchairs. Henry leant forward and handed Topher a sheaf of papers, he took one and passed the rest on to Jasper. When it was my turn I took a sheet and passed the rest on. As I skimmed through it I realised that it was a transcript of some kind. It hit me when I saw my name that it must be about last night's dinner. It must have been either Anna's or Leo's account of the evening because it included the talk that they had both had with my stepfather.

Once I had read it through twice I looked up and noticed that only Topher and Henry had finished reading. I gave them both a small smile which they returned and I fidgeted nervously, wondering what would happen now.

Once everyone was done reading Henry cleared his throat, diverting my attention away from studying the pattern carved into the coffee table.

"What are everyone's thoughts on what we've just read?" He asked, keeping his expression carefully neutral. It was silent for a heartbeat then everyone seemed to talk over each other.

Liam shook his head exasperatedly then stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle.

"Don't you think we should let Bea give her opinion first? It's her future being discussed after all." He said gesturing to me. I swallowed nervously, I honestly had no idea what I thought about it. I think I was in shock. The silence that settled over the table as they waited for me to speak seemed to press painfully against my chest. I ran my tongue quickly over my dry lips, swallowing again before trying to put my thoughts into coherent words.

"I think that Leo should do it." I whispered. There was an immediate uproar as at least half of them voiced their disapproval of the plan. I caught Jason's eye as he sat back from the discussion-turned-shouting-match and he mouthed 'Are you OK?' at me. I nodded slowly but he frowned and made his way over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and away from the others.

"I'll bring her back in a few minutes when you lot have calmed yourselves down." He called out behind us as we walked towards a flight of stairs marked as private.

"Come on sweetness, let's have a look at that side of yours while we wait for the rabble to die down." He smiled gently and paused to knock on a heavy looking wooden door.

"What's up?" A deep, yet very feminine voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Bridie? It's me, Can we borrow your office for a sec?" Jason asked cheerfully. I heard some rustling noises, and the creak of someone rising from a chair before light footsteps sounded across the floor, stopping by the door for a moment before it swung open.

"Sure y'can Jay. I can't say no to any o'you boys..." The woman, Bridie presumably, trailed off as she noticed me standing half hidden my Jason and the doorframe.

"Oh, and who are you little bird?" She asked, smiling warmly at me and I suddenly noticed the resemblance. This woman was Murphy and Kellan's aunt. Her hair was dark and fell to just above her elbows. she looked to be in her mid forties, with the faintest of lines around her eyes and mouth, which I thought, from looking at her, were most likely from smiling. She was dressed casually in jeans and a black vest top. The lack of sleeves showing off an impressive array of colourful tattoos. I stared at them in fascination. They were stunning, and as she moved they looked almost as if they were alive. Jason chuckled, bringing me out of my thoughts and I realised I hadn't answered her question.

"I..I'm Bea." My voice shook slightly, but more out of embarrassment at being caught staring so blatantly. This woman felt safe, even if she didn't look it.

"So this is the bird..." She spoke to Jason and he nodded his agreement to whatever it was that had gone unsaid between them. She turned her attention back towards me again and though she took a step closer to me, she didn't make any moves to touch me which I was glad of.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you éan beag. Murphy and Kellan have told me so much about you." she looked me up and down briefly before grinning "They didn't tell me just how adorable you are though!" I felt my cheeks heat again, unsure of what to say to that. I settled for a shy smile, moving a fraction closer to Jason who wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"Well Jay, éan beag, I'm gonna go check that my nephews haven't killed each other yet." She headed for the stairs, calling back to us when she was about half way down.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" I heard her laugh before Jason pulled me into the room.

It was dominated by a desk made of a light wood with a burgundy leather top and intricate carving along the front and running down the legs. It was beautiful and I ran my fingers over it hesitantly. The desk was mostly empty of clutter, save for a few stray pieces of paper the only other things were a laptop and a photo frame made out of driftwood that contained a picture of all of the boys. I smiled at the photo that must have been taken a couple of years ago by the looks of it.

Jason cleared his throat quietly and gave a gentle smile before going over to the small cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out a first-aid box. He gestured over to the comfy looking leather sofa pushed against one wall.

"Go lay down sweetness, I'll have a look at your side and then you can have a nap. You didn't get any sleep last night after you spoke to me did you?" I shook my head, feeling guilty again for worrying him.

"I couldn't stop seeing his face." I shuddered "Feeling his hands..." I mumbled. Jason frowned and ran his fingers lightly over my shoulder and down my arm.

"What happened in your dream Bea?" All traces of mischief or flirting gone from his voice. I closed my eyes and drew in a breath.

"It wasn't like before, it wasn't a memory. It was so real Jason, I could taste the blood in my mouth when he hit me. He knocked me to the ground and kicked me, over and over again." I tried to choke down a sob but failed and Jason's hand cupped my cheek delicately, as he whispered,

"Then what? What did he do to you?"

"He.. He grabbed me by my hair then he put his hands..." Another sob escaped and I felt tears roll down my cheek "He put his hands around my neck and he tried to strangle me. He did strangle me. I felt myself dying Jason, I felt myself stop breathing and float away, and all I could see was his face, and his hands and his rage..." I crumbled entirely, sobbing my heart out as Jason's arms wrapped around me.

He climbed onto the sofa with me, only letting go for the briefest of moments before pulling me back into his arms.

"Oh Bea, my beautiful, darling girl." He murmured sadly, kissing my forehead. I looked up through tear clogged lashes into his eyes. He looked equal parts heartbroken and terrified on my behalf. We stared at each other for a long moment, I watched his eyes, as the pupil dilated slightly, stealing away some of the colour in them. The butterflies that only seemed to appear when I was around any of the boys turned into flamingoes and I exhaled shakily. I found myself suddenly much closer to Jason, our foreheads touching and I saw his gaze flick down to my mouth before returning to my eyes.

I could feel my heart thundering, beating so hard and fast I was sure Jason must be able to feel it. I closed my eyes, tried to find some shred of control over myself. I tried to count slowly to ten, to calm myself but only got as far as four when I felt Jason's lips brush against mine. He lingered for a second before pulling back, I studied his face carefully, watched as his pupils expanded, leaving just the thinnest ring of colour around the edge. He wet his lips, brought a hand up to cradle the back of my head, his fingers weaving into my hair as he tilted my head to the angle he wanted me at before lowering his mouth to mine again.

I kissed him back this time, pressing my lips to his eagerly, momentarily startled when I felt his tongue swipe over my lower lip. He did it again and I realised he was asking me to open my mouth for him, I did so hesitantly, worried I would do something wrong. All thoughts flew from my head as Jason's tongue touched mine, my fingers curled themselves into his hair and we kissed until we had to stop for a breath. Jason continued to pepper feather light kisses over my face, stopping once more to press his lips against mine before pulling away.

"Now, beautiful, we really should try to grab a nap while we can." He poked my nose lightly "Stop distracting me and go to sleep."

"But.." I started to protest but he placed a hand over my mouth and smiled at me.

"No buts. Go to sleep. The others can wait an hour or two." He moved his hand and dutifully I closed my eyes, resting my head against his shoulder and putting my arms around his waist. Our legs tangled together and his arms held me close to him as we both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Plans In Motion Part 3

~Bea~

"Bumble Bea? Bea? Sweetie time to wake up now." Aiden's filtered through into my sleepy brain and I frowned. What was Aiden doing at my house? Ben and Murphy had been the ones staying over... I blinked suddenly wide awake as the events of the last twenty four hours crashed into my thoughts. I heard a small snore and looked down to find Jason still fast asleep and using me as a teddy bear.

Aiden was crouched next to my head with a faint smile on his face. His beautiful eyes glittered with laughter and it made me smile in return.

"Aiden, is everything OK? I know Jason only said we'd be gone a few minutes and then I was so tired and I think everything all caught up with me at once and we fell asleep. I'm sorry, is everyone still waiting for us?" I paused for a second then continued in a whisper "I'm sorry that sounded so selfish, I didn't mean that I expected you all to wait for me, for us, I'll just shut up now.."

Aiden's shoulders shook with silent laughter before reaching out a hand to help me off the couch without dislodging Jason.

"Aiden, fuck off and let me and elf-girl sleep some more." Jason mumbled sleepily without opening his eyes. I paused in getting off the sofa, though I picked the wrong moment to do so perhaps because I was mostly straddled over Jason's hips and he chose that moment to roll over onto his back which threw me off balance and I ended up sitting down heavily on his hips my hands bracing myself on his chest.

Jason's eyes flew open and the expression on his face made me swallow nervously. His hands went to my hips, halting my flustered attempts to get off him.

"Stop wiggling sweetness." His voice sounded gravelly with sleep and I had to suppress a shiver when his fingers found their way under my jumper to rest lightly on my brain seemed to short-circuit as I realised just where and how I was sitting. I had sat in their laps before sure, but this was different, totally different and I had no idea what to do. Did I move off of him? Stay where I was? Ask Aiden to help? Jason shifted slightly and I squeaked when I ended up sitting slightly lower on his hips than either of us probably wanted. I met Jason's eyes briefly, seeing the flash of embarrassment in them that I wondered at for a moment before I realised why he felt so uncomfortable. My eyebrows flew up and my eyes widened in surprise. Aiden fell to the floor with a thump, laughing so hard I think he'd started to cry.

"Oh god Doc, this is certainly a _sticky_ situation you've got yourself into.. I'll bet you'll be needing a _stiff_ drink later eh?" He slapped his leg and continued to laugh uproariously.

I stayed silent, entirely unprepared for this kind of thing, it was one thing to kiss someone but straddling their hips when they were 'excited' like that was a totally different ball game. I snorted, a faint grin twitching at the corners of my mouth as I caught the accidental pun.

Jason huffed and tried to look hurt but failed miserably. Seconds later we were both laughing just as hard as Aiden was, I tried to compose myself, pressing my lips into a line and holding my breath but the second I met Jason's gaze it set my giggles right off again. Aiden stopped laughing for long enough to pick me up off of Jason and carried me down the stairs bridal style despite my protests that I was perfectly capable of using my legs.

He dropped me unceremoniously onto the squashy couch that was almost an exact replica of the one upstairs. I let out a small scream as I fell, He hadn't leant down to release me and the feeling of falling made my stomach rise uncomfortably for a moment.

"Bea! So nice of you to drop in." Topher smirked at me and I shook my head, a giggle escaping at the terrible joke.

I scrambled into a sitting position and Aiden flopped down into the seat next to me throwing an arm over my shoulder and pulling me into him with a grin.

"Did you enjoy your nap sweetheart?" Jasper asked from my other side with a gentle smile playing across his face. I lost myself in his eyes for a moment, watching them shift from smoke to silver and back again. I wondered for the umpteenth time how they did that and blinked for a moment to clear my thoughts. I returned his smile and gave a small nod.

"Mmhmm. How long did I sleep for?" I hadn't had a chance to look at a clock since being woken up, though I wasn't sure what good it would have done me as I had no idea when I'd gone to sleep anyway.

"Not long, just over an hour. We would have let you both sleep longer but Ben and Murphy reminded us you hadn't eaten yet today." Henry passed me a cream coloured menu with a line drawing of the pub on the front. I scanned the contents quickly, I truly wasn't hungry but I knew that wouldn't go down well with the boys.

"Could I have a mug of tea? And a tea-cake please. I'll have an apple if you have any as well." I asked quietly. Murphy frowned but didn't say anything which I was pleasantly surprised about. One of our most frequent disagreements seemed to be over how little I ate. He was convinced I was trying to starve myself for some unknown reason despite me insisting that I just didn't get hungry, and would often just completely forget to eat.

Ben and Liam got up and wandered over to the bar to place their order with the standing behind it but they just made their way into the kitchen without the barman batting an eyelid.

"Ben told us you had a rough night last night, what happened sweetheart? He wouldn't give us the details, he said it was up to you if you wanted to tell us that." Henry sat with his elbows resting lightly on his knees and nudged his glasses back up his face with his forefinger. I chewed my lip in hesitation, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell them about it, I just knew that once I did they would worry about me more than they needed to.

"I had a nightmare, a particularly vivid one about Stephen and his punishments. He tried to strangle me and I must have stopped breathing in real life too..." I paused to gauge their reactions and hastily added "I hope Ben also mentioned that I'm fine now."

Liam and Ben chose that moment to reappear at our table, Liam with mug of tea in hand which he passed to me before sitting down. I mumbled a quiet thank you before taking a small sip, sighing in contentment.

Bridie brought out our food, giving us all another of her warm smiles that I couldn't help but return. The boys all dug into their food with gusto while I picked at mine as enthusiastically as I could. I managed the apple and half the tea-cake before getting fed up with it and finished my tea while it was still hot.

"Right, everyone done? OK. So let's go over the transcripts from last night again. We need to come to a decision on this." Topher sat forward eyeing us all over his glasses. I cleared my throat quietly and tried to corral my thoughts into a better answer than I had given last time.

"I still think that Leo should go along with what my stepfather wants. I mean, if that's a viable option. It seems like it would be the best thing to do. He would get what he wants, you would get what you want.." I spoke quietly, but there was no shake to my voice despite the slightly nauseous feeling I had when I thought about the things Stephen had said about me.

"What about what you want Bea?" Kellan asked seriously and I tilted my head to one side in confusion. Didn't they realise that I didn't care what happened as long I could still see them all?

"Stop thinking about everything and everybody else for a moment and think about what you want babe." Murphy was staying surprisingly level-headed about this, I had grown accustomed to his quick temper over the last few weeks, realising he was more often than not, all bark and no bite. I twisted my hands together shyly and ducked my head so my face was covered by hair.

"I want to be able to stay with you all, without having to worry about Stephen or my mother or punishments." I answered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well shit. How the fuck can we say no to you after you go and say that Bumble Bea?" Aiden pulled me back into his shoulder and laughed joyously.

"It would seem gentlemen, and lady, that we have reached a decision then. Leo will proceed with the transaction." Henry nodded to Jasper "Talk to Anna and we'll set up a joint team meeting to go over logistics and time frame. Ideally we'd like this put in place as soon as possible." I was speechless, they were basing their entire assignment on my answer? I hoped it turned out to be the right one. The reality that I would be escaping that house forever settled warmly in my chest and excitement rushed through me.

I slid my gaze sideways to look at Jasper, who was tapping away at his phone intently. He looked up at me as if he could sense my eyes on him and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. I gave a small nod and a smile by way of an answer before his attention was drawn back to his phone.

The pub was beginning to fill up, with people trickling in in twos or threes. Bridie seemed to know all of them, stopping at each table to chat with them for a minute or two. I didn't really pay much attention to the people coming and going until I noticed a dark head of hair accompanied by equally dark dreadlocks coming through the door. Jasper smiled at me smugly, that must have been what he had been up to on his phone then. Anna and Leo made their way over to our table and greeted everyone cheerfully. It was strange to see them both dressed casually today, their formal clothes from last night had seemed to suit them so well it was difficult to imagine them in anything else. Leo was wearing dark jeans with a white, collarless, linen shirt the sleeves of which were rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black basketball shoes. Anna was dressed in a red and white checked shirt dress and a black cardigan with calf length black leggings and a pair of red ballet shoes. I noticed she had little cherry hair-slides in her hair. She looked adorable and like she was about to go to an ice cream parlour circa 1955. I wondered absently if Anna could give me girl tips, she seemed like she would know those kind of things. Libby burst through the kitchen door, apparently done with her shift now as she had shed her chef's whites. Instead she was dressed in jeans that looked even tighter than mine, with rips in the knees, a pair of chunky looking black boots, a faded charcoal tank top with the AC/DC emblem emblazoned across it and a black hoodie which was left unzipped.

"Whatcha ducky! Boys." She grinned and gave me a little wave before nodding to the boys. Her arm went around Anna's waist and she pulled her close, the other going around her shoulder. I blushed and tried not to stare, I felt like I needed to clarify for them that it wasn't that they were both girls, it was just that any kind of intimacy made me feel like I was intruding on their moment. Leo pulled over a couple of chairs and sat down, Libby and Anna taking the other one with Anna sitting on Libby's lap. Leo pulled a pair of slim black glasses from his pocket and settled them on his nose before picking up one of the transcripts that were laying on the table. He skimmed through it quickly and nodded once before looking at Henry over the top of his glasses.

"Has she read this?" He asked seriously, and the corner of Henry's mouth twitched up a little when he caught sight of my no doubt unimpressed expression.

"Yes she has." I answered Leo's question and Libby laughed and sent me a thumbs up.

"As you can see, Bea is perfectly capable of answering questions herself Leo." Henry's smile widened before he continued "I think the word you're looking for is burn." I looked at Leo's surprised but apologetic expression and couldn't help but laugh. Anna snorted and dissolved into giggles.

"They got you good Aslan." Libby laughed reaching a palm up to me to slap. I high-fived her and smiled at the nickname.

"Back to more important things, you've read this, what do you think?" Leo turned his honey-brown gaze on me and I tried to marshal my thoughts enough to come up with an answer that would show I had put some thought into the decision.

"I think that you should go ahead with it, you would have more evidence against him fr whatever assignment you have on him and the money he's been stealing. I think the quicker I'm out of that house the better as well, he's breaking routine, punishments have been getting steadily more extreme in the last few months. Something has him rattled and I don't know how much longer he'll just punish me, one day he's going to go too far if I stay there. I think he's being blackmailed - I overheard something this morning that sounded like they were after money for something. Something that happened seven years ago." I sent an apologetic look towards Ben and Murphy for not telling them earlier. Anna, Libby and Leo all looked at me with confused expressions.

"What happened seven years ago?" Anna asked quietly, as if sensing that none of them would like the answer. I looked into their eyes, the blue, brown and gold all reflecting the same look of concern and I drew in a shaky breath before answering.

"My grandmother died in a car accident and until I met the boys a few months ago her funeral was the last time I left that house." There was silence for a long moment I began to wish I hadn't said anything. A warm arm wrapped around me and I pulled into Aiden's chest again and Jasper's fingers entwined with mine.

"Holy shit ducky, how did you survive seven years of that bastard?" Libby looked at me with what could only be described as awe and I shrugged. I don't know how I survived, only that I was glad I had because otherwise I would never have me the boys.

"'Cause she's a fucking badass that's how." Aiden said strongly, I heard the others agreeing and I felt my cheeks heat.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a badass Aiden, I would have saved myself a long time ago if I was." I mumbled into his t-shirt.

I felt Aiden sigh then suddenly I was swept up in his arms and he was moving away from everyone. My face was still pressed into his shoulder so when I felt us move outside my head flew up in surprise. I just thought he would take me a few tables away or something.

We stopped in front of an old blue and white convertible. I started at it for a few moments before Aiden gave me a lopsided grin and climbed inside.

"Well don't just stand there Bumble Bea, hop in!" He said as he popped the lock on the passenger side. I sat down, the car had obviously been modernised on the inside as the seats looked new and the radio was one that you could connect your phone to. Aiden plugged his in and music started pumping from the speakers, it was an unfamiliar but catchy pop song. He started the engine which turned over loudly and we sped off out of the car park.

"Buckle up Bumble Bea." Aiden's eyes flicked over to me as we stopped at a red light. I nodded and pulled the seatbelt around me before turning to face him.

"Where are we going? Won't the others mind that we just left in the middle of the meeting or whatever that was? I don't want you to get into trouble for whisking me off like that." I chewed on my lip anxiously, worried that I had done something that would annoy them.

"Don't sweat it Bea, we're fine. The others knew I would take you off somewhere the second I picked you up. You need to have a bit of fun for once Bumble Bea, that meeting wouldn't have gotten any easier for you to hear. Leo's gonna have to act like an asshole to get in with your stepfather, all the things they would have been talking about would make you uncomfortable. Hell they would make me uncomfortable." Aiden didn't look at me when he spoke, instead keeping his attention on the road. He was a surprisingly good driver actually.

"You still didn't tell me where we're going." I pointed out before trying to see if I recognised anything that was whizzing past us as we drove past.

"We're going to my place, it's not the Ritz or nothing but it's mine. We can chill out, watch a film or whatever." His gaze flicked over to me briefly and I nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good to me. I've only seen Topher's house, is it near there?" Aiden shook his head and looked worried for a moment before he seemed to shake it off.

"It's not quite as uh suburban. It's only a little flat but like I said it's mine and that's what counts." The last part seemed to be more for his benefit than mine and I wondered for the first time if he was worried that I wouldn't think it was good enough. It made more sense the more I thought about it, after all I lived in a huge house. I hadn't always lived that way though and I wanted to shake myself for being so dense.

"You know that I don't care where you live right Aiden? You could live in a cardboard box and I would still want to come to your house." I looked down for moment before continuing

"Wherever you are is where I want to be." That seemed to do the trick and we sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.

We turned into a block of flats, it was a small building, probably only holding ten or twelve flats and it looked fairly new. Aiden parked in a spot marked for residents and rolled the roof down before locking it up. He caught my hand in his and pulled me along and up a short flight of stairs before stopping at a door marked with a brass number six. Aiden unlocked the door and pulled me inside as he toed off his trainers, kicking them against the wall. He must do that a lot I thought when I saw the scuff mark on the wall in just that spot. The entrance hall opened up into an open plan living space, the kitchen was in the back right hand corner separated from the rest of the room by an island that doubled as a breakfast bar. The floors were a light wood, varnished to a glossy shine I could almost see my face in. There were windows along one wall that let in most of the available day light. A large brown corner sofa sat almost in the centre of the room, positioned in front of the flat-screen TV and a low coffee table made of wood a few shades darker than the floors. I would never have guessed this room belonged to an eighteen year old boy, it was spotlessly clean, the only signs that it wasn't a show home were the dishes in the rack by the sink and the blanket slung haphazardly over the sofa. Aiden stood rubbing the back of his neck anxiously waiting for my opinion of his home.

"This place is gorgeous Aiden, you have a wonderful home." He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before pointing out the two doors in the opposite corner to the kitchen.

"Bathroom and my bedroom, you're welcome to snoop if you want but my room isn't as tidy as it is out here just to warn you." I shook my head, I wanted to see his room, but I didn't want to snoop, it would feel wrong.

Aiden pulled a black CD case from the TV unit and handed it to me.

"Pick something to watch Bumble Bea." I shook my head again and handed it back, settling myself next to him on the sofa, I curled my legs under me as he pulled me into his shoulder again.

"I don't know anything about films, the last film I picked was aimed at ten year olds." I said, making him huff but eventually he picked one and, releasing me for a moment, slid it into the slot on the side of the TV.

I cuddled back up to Aiden as he sat back down and he pressed play and we lost ourselves in the movie. Aiden suddenly held up a hand and counted down under his breath.

"Fucking kaboom!" He muttered gleefully making me jump then giggle at the look on his face.

As the credits started to roll I wiggled my way out of Aiden's arms and stretched sleepily, something about watching movies always made me sleepy. I fought to contain a yawn and lost. Aiden laughed and wandered over to the kitchen.

"You want a cuppa sweetheart?" He asked over his shoulder as he filled the kettle.

"Mhmm, please. I'm kind of peckish if you have anything I can nibble on." I joined him, leaning against the counter next to him as I watched him make two cups of tea. He nodded and waved an arm at the cupboards.

"Help yourself, could you grab me the milk while you're at it?" I opened the fridge and placed the milk on the counter, spying a bar of chocolate in there I grabbed that too waved it at Aiden.

"Do you mind if I have some of this?" I asked, Aiden narrowed his eyes at me and tried to snatch the chocolate out of my hands.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." He said, full on pouting as I jumped back out of his reach.

"Nope it's mine now!" I laughed holding the chocolate behind my back as I leant back into the corner of the counter.

"Give it back you little thief!" He stepped in front of me, effectively boxing me in and I looked up at him, I hadn't realised quite how tall he was until that moment. Aiden had to be almost pushing six foot.

I swallowed, feeling nervous for a totally different reason as I watched the corded muscles flex in his arms when he leant over me. I only had a fraction of a second to process what was happening before his lips met mine. They were warm and soft as they pressed against mine. My eyes fluttered closed and the chocolate was forgotten as my hands fisted in his t-shirt to help keep myself upright. One of Aiden's hands cupped my neck as he deepened the kiss, the other gripped my hip, I could feel every tiny flex of his fingers like a bolt of electricity. My mouth opened in a gasp as Aiden's teeth nipped my bottom lip. My knees threatened to buckle as his tongue touched mine and I pressed myself closer to him, wrapping myself around him like a vine.

I heard a faint rustling noise but dismissed it as my head was too full of Aiden and his incredible kissing skills to notice anything else. He withdrew slowly and kissed me with a smile on his lips once, twice then hopped backwards looking smug.

I blinked at him, my brain thoroughly hazy, and tried to fathom what on earth was going on. After a moment or two, once normal brain function had returned I realised what had put the smug look on his face.

The little sneak had stolen back the chocolate!


End file.
